


【1011】德法双子星的爱情故事

by chi0805



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FC Bayern München, FIFA World Cup, Football, France National Team, Friendship/Love, German National Team, Ligue 1, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 70,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chi0805/pseuds/chi0805
Summary: 这是篇卡尔·海茵茨·鲁梅尼格（Karl-Heinz Rummenigge）＆  米歇尔·普拉蒂尼（Michel Platini）的足球同人文，也可以说是两人为中心的同人文章。故事大慨就是－－卡勒与米歇尔，两个不同国家的球员，从相遇、相爱，到分别的艰苦异国恋情。原本相知相惜的两人，约定好一起在球场上努力，并互相扶持共同成长为足球巨星，却因为各种原因被迫分手，最后又和好成为朋友的狗血爱情故事。理论上，本故事的CP是【普拉蒂尼x鲁梅尼格】，但是剧情上有互攻。平行世界，剧情是大致按照现实的架诓来写，我真的取名无力，就用2018年写的一篇关于两人的介绍文的标题当本文主题吧，简单又明瞭。https://yuchi0805.lofter.com/post/1cb52f27_eef340ba
Relationships: Michel Platini/Karl-Heinz Rummenigge
Kudos: 2





	1. 擦肩而过的初恋

**Author's Note:**

> 登场角色最主要的当然就是鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼，也有很多和他们同时代的队友或教练，但是戏份不一定，就不一一写出来了。  
>   
> 关于这篇同人文，2018年就想写了，但是因为各种原因就拖到现在，最近又动了写文灵感大慨就是前几个月又在剪完整版的mv，然后就突然的想写文了，剧情大纲是完成了，希望我有动力完成～～  
> 其实也有蛮多私货私设，简单来说就是自己喜欢的其他cp，虽然描写不多就是了。除了主线cp之外，还有一点（其实很明显）鲁梅尼格单箭头贝肯鲍尔。  
>   
> 最後，毕竟我对那个年代的背景和赛制还是不太了解，尽量多找资料了，参考一些新闻、球员访谈或是自传，再加上自己的脑洞补完，如果有出现不符合当年现实的情况，就当架空吧。  
> 以及最重要的，为了剧情需要和增加虐感，有些人物不可避免的黑化，就...如果造成观感不佳，请不要骂我。  
> 人物性格大多都是我自己揣摩的，如果被雷到，就把他們當成其实就是披着人名的ooc原创角色吧！！

1972年，一封从盖尔森基兴寄到利普施塔特的信，收信人是卡尔-海因茨·鲁梅尼格，这是一封沙尔克球团寄给他的合同邀约。

鲁梅尼格正在利普施塔特青年队踢球，他以惊人的带球能力连过五人，然后漂亮的进球，场边全场欢呼。

「卡勒！卡勒！」场边的球迷们大声欢呼着，鲁梅尼格挥手回应。

球队经理拿着这封信跑到球场，等待着比赛结束后交给鲁梅尼格。

对于有德甲球队寄信来让自己去试训，不只鲁梅尼格，所有队友们都很替他感到开心。

回到了家，鲁梅尼格将信交给父亲－海因里希鲁梅尼格。

「父亲，有甲级联赛球队想要邀请我去踢球！」面对有德甲球队要邀请自己加入，鲁梅尼格除了开心，却也有些许的犹豫，不是他对自己没信心，而是因为他心裡有一支更喜爱的球队－拜仁慕尼黑。那支球队有他最喜欢的偶像，德国足球皇帝贝肯鲍尔。

「不需要！还是好好工作比较实际！」海因里希鲁梅尼格不顾大家的反对，将这份合同撕碎，替儿子拒绝了这份邀约。

鲁梅尼格的母亲也表示，现在让儿子离开家去踢球太早了，虽然儿子也17岁了，但是对母亲来说，鲁梅尼格永远都像是长不大的孩子，谁叫他那么爱哭。

「这样真的好吗？卡勒？」鲁梅尼格的哥哥问着，好不容易有德甲球队的邀约，这可是非常难得的机会呀。

「虽然有点失望，既然父亲不答应，那也没办法了。」鲁梅尼格说着。

『但是我怎么一点也不觉得你有失望的样子。』鲁梅尼格的哥哥心中这样想着。

鲁梅尼格回到房间裡，他知道父亲并不是真的反对他踢球，只是觉得既然要踢球就要去最顶尖的球队才可以。

虽然如今已经成为家乡的风云人物，但鲁梅尼格的足球之路走的并不顺利，小时候他的身高是附近同年龄中最矮小的一个，这还不打紧，重点是他的样貌秀气的像个姑娘一样，就是那种跟父母出门都会被说，「鲁梅尼格先生，鲁梅尼格太太，您的女儿实在太可爱了！！」  
没办法！谁叫他母亲那么喜欢把他打扮成小公主呢！

在这样的背景之下，附近的大哥哥们当然不想跟这样一个秀气的小孩子踢球，鲁梅尼格每次想要踢球都被要求要独自把球场打扫乾淨才可以加入，更让人生气的是，他的哥哥还不帮他说话，反而站在其他人那边，让鲁梅尼格拿着比自己还高的扫把独自扫地。

到后来他们还要求自己要付钱才可以一起踢球，20芬尼对他一个小孩子来说可不少呀！鲁梅尼格觉得委屈极了，所以他在心中發誓，将来一定要踢得比他们更好，好的让他自己可以不用再受这些委屈。

果然，鲁梅尼格的天赋很快就被發现，利普施塔特少年队的教练马上發现这个好苗子，立刻将鲁梅尼格带进球队并接受正规训练，从此，这个秀气的小男孩要踢球再也不用看别人的脸色了。

鲁梅尼格永记得父亲对自己说的那句话，如果要踢球，就要加入最好的球队，不然宁可他去从事其他行业工作。

鲁梅尼格看着牆上那满满的拜仁海报，自己这几年来的表现终于让德甲球队注意到自己了，相信只要再更努力一点，一定能让拜仁注意到自己的。

同一年，也有一封从德国门兴格拉德巴赫寄到法国南锡的信，而这封信的收信人是年轻的法国球员，米歇尔·普拉蒂尼。

「嘿！米歇尔，德甲的门兴格拉德巴赫球队给你寄来了一份合同。」

「看来你精彩的表现得到他们的注意了！」

队友们是一脸羡慕，毕竟这可是德甲的豪门球队，阵中也许多球星是刚拿下欧洲盃的冠军成员，像是福格茨，海因克斯，内策尔等人，如果能和他们一起踢球，那是多么幸福的事情。

面对队友们羡慕的赞叹，彷彿巴不得自己今天就立刻到门兴报到。

普拉蒂尼只觉得无奈，「你们疯了吗！？我这身材怎么可能应付那些德国人的身体对抗！」

说不心动是骗人的，但是普拉蒂尼明白，以自己现在的身材怎么可能适应德甲的对抗，虽然到德甲很有机会和偶像碰面，但是想想自己以前做个重量训练都可以差点缺氧昏倒，身材矮小的他让家乡的丙级俱乐部都不认为他有成为足球员的天赋。

要不是最后父亲看在他那么想踢球的份上，到南锡队当助理教练并提出让自己儿子加入当地少年队的要求，只怕现在还是无球可踢，虽然说这几年免强是长到177公分的身高，但身材还是太过薄弱，要是到德甲踢球，根本水土不服吧！

『就算要去，也要把身体练好才行，目前也只能推辞了。』普拉蒂尼心裡想着。

就这样，普拉蒂尼选择继续留在南锡二队踢球。  
而鲁梅尼格除了在家乡踢球，也在银行实习。

命运让两个人本来有机会提前认识，却又让两人有了第一次的错过。

虽然错过了第一次的相遇，但普拉蒂尼还是在当年升上南锡一队，17岁的他成为队里最年轻的职业球员。

但即便正式成为了职业球员，要面临的考验还是不少，普拉蒂尼在一队的第一场比赛，就因为和对方球员相撞而被迫提前下场，虽然伤势没有大碍，但是被取了好几个不好听的绰号－矮子，玻璃人等等，可能初次印象不好，从此身材矮小的他被留在板凳上，再也没有先發的机会，只有少少的替补机会。

后来，南锡球队在这个赛季最后降入法乙，对球队来说是不幸，但对普拉蒂尼来说，机会却来了，教练开始启用新人，让普拉蒂尼得到了更多上场的机会，而他明白自己身材矮小会成为自己成为职业球员的阻碍，因此苦练任意球，希望能够弥补身体上的不足。

而在利普施塔特的鲁梅尼格则是继续大杀四方，他想要用更多精彩的表现得到关注，而鲁梅尼格的表现没有白费，他的优异表现得到了拜仁球探维利·赖纳克的注意，他决定找个时间亲自去一趟利普施塔特。

1974年，这年对所有德国人来说是个大日子，因为德国即将举办这届的世界杯。

7月7日，世界杯决赛在这天举行，荷兰对决德国，这一天对全世界的足球迷来说是个大日子，对于鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼来说当然也是。

普拉蒂尼和家人朋友约在母亲工作的体育酒吧裡，一群人守在电视机前观看比赛。

这场比赛对普拉蒂尼来说，其实有点揪心的比赛，虽然荷兰和德国都和自己没有关联的国家，但是两队的队长，贝肯鲍尔和克鲁伊夫可都是自己的偶像，所以最后无论谁输谁赢，对普拉蒂尼来说都还是有点失落。

看着球场上球员的精彩比赛，荷兰队防守，德国队进攻，普拉蒂尼觉得羡慕，「如果能登上这个舞台，一定很棒！」但是现在的法国队别说踢进决赛了，可能连踢进资格赛都有点困难。

普拉蒂尼的父亲－阿尔多普拉蒂尼知道儿子内心在想些什么，毕竟只要是踢足球的孩子，谁不想梦想有一天能登上世界杯的舞台呢。

「米歇尔，未来就靠你带着法国队，登上这舞台啦！」阿尔多普拉蒂尼说着，不过眼前的儿子看比赛太专注，只怕根本没听到。

而鲁梅尼格则和朋友一起到慕尼黑奥林匹克体育场现场看球。

「盖德穆勒进球啦！！」全场欢声雷动，鲁梅尼格和同伴抱在一起开心欢呼。

上一次德国拿冠军的时候，鲁梅尼格都还没出生，现在有机会在主场见证国家再拿下第二座世界杯冠军。

『好希望我将来也能站上那个舞台！』鲁梅尼格在心中想着。

当比赛结束的那一刻，所有人都抱在一起欢呼，不管认不认识，大家一起替国家感到开心。

只有鲁梅尼格一个人，默默地往最前面挤过去，他想见一个人，贝肯鲍尔，这是他1970年时的就喜欢的偶像了。

那个在墨西哥世界杯半决赛上，打着绷带继续奋战的德国队长，虽然没能替球队拿下冠军，但依旧成为了当时全德国的英雄，更是深深打动了当时的鲁梅尼格，鲁梅尼格萌生一个念头，想见他一面。

不过想当然，现场球迷太多，即使挤到最前面，还是见不到偶像一面，毕竟球员们早就上台颁奖了。

没能见到偶像一面，鲁梅尼格非常失望的嘟着嘴，此时的他还不知道，自己即将就能有和偶像同队的机会了。

而利普施塔特这边，赖纳克一大早就来到球场，但是没见到鲁梅尼格，赖纳克打听到鲁梅尼格的住家，于是前往拜访。

海因里希鲁梅尼格正在看着比赛，对于突然有人来访，他猜到此人可能是球探。

「鲁梅尼格先生，您好！」赖纳克打了招呼，他告诉海因里希鲁梅尼格，自己想将鲁梅尼格带去慕尼黑的球队。

此时，电视机传来一阵欢呼，原来球员们上台领奖牌后，由贝肯鲍尔带领着大家绕着球场一圈，和现场球迷们挥手致意。

「鲁梅尼格先生，你看，这些球员都是拜仁慕尼黑的顶尖主力球员，您的儿子那么有天赋，到那裡有这些冠军球员指导，一定可以成为优秀的球员。」

在赖纳克这番劝说下，海因里希鲁梅尼格终于答应让儿子离开家乡，前往慕尼黑了。

这一年，1974年，德国队拿下了世界杯冠军，全国再次掀起足球热潮。

而19岁的鲁梅尼格也加入拜仁慕尼黑，开始了自己的职业球员生涯。


	2. 互相知道对方的两个年轻新秀

1975年某个週末到了，年轻的普拉蒂尼和队友一起去看德甲转播比赛。

对普拉蒂尼来说，他很常看德甲的比赛，更正确地说是看拜仁慕尼黑的比赛，因为球队裡有他的偶像贝肯鲍尔。

不过这一天，他原本不太想看比赛，因为在不久前他又在比赛中因为和对手冲撞而受伤，过几天康復之后又在训练时和队友撞在一起，额头都肿了一个包，虽然还不至于缺赛，但是报纸的标题毫不留情的写着－玻璃人普拉蒂尼，再次受伤退场。

说起来，普拉蒂尼的父母也是想不通，这个家裡最小的孩子，全家上下，包含两个叔叔都把他当成宝贝一样的宠着、照顾着，可是这孩子的身材怎么永远这么瘦弱。

有了这几天的不愉快，普拉蒂尼本来想暂时不接触足球几天，但是拒绝不了队友的邀约，也只能答应，此时的普拉蒂尼还不知道，这场比赛会改变了他的人生，因为这场比赛让他知道了他。

比赛进行到下半场，拜仁还是3比2落后，教练举手表示要换人，一个金髮高个的年轻球员慢慢跑上球场。

「哇！这个球员好秀气！」  
「我还以为你转到拜仁女足的比赛了！」  
「哈哈！这个笑话好笑吗？」

大家你一言我一语的说着，有的是夸奖，有的是椰榆，但相同的是，都对这位年轻球员的样貌非常赞誉。

而普拉蒂尼，他的注意力已经完全被吸引走了。

那个一头金髮，虽然只踢了半场比赛，但是却一脸通红的德国人完全吸引了自己的注意，明明是第一次见到他，却深深被对方吸引，这大慨就是所谓的一见钟情吧。

事实上，这场比赛是鲁梅尼格难得得到的上场机会，世界杯结束之后拜仁的成绩一直不算太理想，教练也不太敢用新人，直到这场比赛的下半场，因为已经落后一分了，才换上鲁梅尼格想试试其他阵形。

鲁梅尼格当然要保握这次的机会，在一次带球突破后，巧妙地将球传给队友穆勒，穆勒接到球后迅速将球射入球门，帮助拜仁追平比分。

场边欢呼一片，大喊着鲁梅尼格的名字，鲁梅尼格感到有点惊讶，毕竟这是他在慕尼黑奥林匹克体育场第一次被大家欢呼着。

「卡勒，举起手回应他们，这是对你的赞美。」穆勒拍拍鲁梅尼格，除了感谢他的精彩的传球，也提醒着他要如何回应球迷。

于是鲁梅尼格乖乖地举起手向场边球迷挥舞，虽然动作是有点僵硬。

这是普拉蒂尼第一次见到鲁梅尼格，虽然是在电视机上。

鲁梅尼格加入拜仁初期一直不太顺利，毕竟拜仁有太多冠军球员，只有少少的替补机会，而拜仁当时的教练拉泰克更是让鲁梅尼格害怕的人，毕竟只要踢不好挨的骂可没少过，而且还给他取了个废柴小苍蝇这样的绰号。

「没关係，有绰号总比没有好，至少我让人注意到了。」鲁梅尼格这样说着，虽然嘴上说不在意，实际上他心裡在意，很难过教练这样对他。

后来因为战绩不理想，拜仁高层才换了克拉默成为主教练，而这一换，也改变了鲁梅尼格的球员生涯。

当普拉蒂尼知道鲁梅尼格被取了个废柴小苍蝇的绰号，他脑中想的是一隻可爱的小苍蝇在球场飞呀飞的，然后自己噗呲一声笑了出来。

『这是什么绰号吗！还是小红脸蛋这个绰号比较符合他！』

鲁梅尼格第一次见到普拉蒂尼也是在电视上，虽然他不曾看过法甲转播，但却被教练拉着去看法国队的比赛转播。

每到国际比赛的日子，贝肯鲍尔，赫内斯几乎都会被徵招到国家队，还没能入选国家队的鲁梅尼格与其他年轻队友都会被克拉默拉着一起去看比赛转播，当然已经站稳国家队位置的人就不用了。

「卡勒看到了没？这些人以后都有可能成为你的对手，他们的踢球方式和习惯，要好好观察！」

1976年3月27日，这一天教练克拉默给大家下了一个命令，要大家一起观看，法国和捷克斯洛伐克的比赛，鲁梅尼格乖乖地坐在电视机前面，虽然他心裡更想做的事情是好好休息，毕竟要和法国队踢比赛，目前除了友谊赛似乎很少有机会，但是教练的要求，球员们哪裡敢拒绝。

鲁梅尼格很专心的看着比赛，毕竟他也怕教练随时提问问题，要是答不出来，怕是又要挨一顿唸了。

此时法国队得到一个任意球的机会，到场中央的是老将亨利米歇尔与一个没见过的新人球员。

也不知道是哪来的勇气，普拉蒂尼主动从老大哥亨利米歇尔那里争取主罚任意球的机会，因此踢入自己国家队首个进球， 第一场国家队比赛就为球队进球。

一脸稚气的普拉蒂尼一脚将球漂亮的踢进球门，这是他第一次见到他。

「哇！多漂亮的任意球呀！」  
「什么呀！那种程度我也做得到呀！没有多厉害！」  
普拉蒂尼这个漂亮的任意球，有人赞叹，也有人不以为然。

「你几岁了？他才21岁呀！这还是他第一场国家队比赛呢！」克拉默说完，转头看向鲁梅尼格，「卡勒，你看到吗？这个跟你同年纪的年轻球员已经入选国家队，别忘记我们的约定，你要在两年之内被选入国家队。」

面对教练一连串的训话，鲁梅尼格除了拼命点头一句话也不敢回答。

「啊！我想起来了，这个球员好像叫普拉蒂尼，是法国队的明日之星，听说他的任意球踢得很好，今天总算见识到了！」

「刚刚看他踢得那么稳，难怪球队前辈愿意让他去踢。」

可能因为有了进球的鼓励，接下来，普拉蒂尼拼命去参与球队进攻，完全没有第一次国家队首發的怯场，即使被绊倒也是马上爬起身来。

『哇！他居然跟我同岁…』鲁梅尼格默默在心中赞叹着，一样的年纪，人家已经入选国家队，还奉献处子球了，『看来我要更加油才可以！！』  
两人第一次知道对方，都是从队友口中，第一次见到对方，也从电视转播看到。

多年后，两人才發现，自己和对方曾经不只一次的错过。

同年5月12日，拜仁慕尼黑与法甲球队圣艾蒂安争夺欧冠冠军。

这是鲁梅尼格第二次参与欧冠决赛，不同的是这次他成为了主力球员，可以首發上场。

赛前鲁梅尼格紧张地坐立难安，整张脸红得像刚踢完一场90分钟的比赛一样。教练克拉默为了安抚爱徒的情绪，拿了酒让他喝。

「真的可以吗？」鲁梅尼格有些疑问。

「可以！可以！」就这样鲁梅尼格喝了两杯酒，接着他就再也不敢开口说话了，因为只要一说话队友就能發现他喝酒了，要是被裁判發现，只怕连上场的机会都没有了。

而在法国这裡，普拉蒂尼和其他法国球员聚在一起观看这场球赛，除了聊比赛，替场上的同胞们加油，普拉蒂尼隔着电视在人群中寻找着鲁梅尼的踪影，『奇怪？他该不会没有上场吧？』

直到有人指着拜仁先發阵容站在最后的那位最年轻的金髮球员。

「就是这个年轻人，74年赛季才加入德甲联赛。」

「在拜仁有这么多世界杯冠军球员，居然马上能站稳主力，以后应该会是我们最大敌人吧。」

「怕什么？我们有米歇尔呀！对吧？」奥利维尔搭着普拉蒂尼的肩膀说着，他是普拉蒂尼在南锡最好的朋友。

「那个球员叫什么名字？」  
「他好像叫…叫什么来着…」  
「鲁梅尼格。」普拉蒂尼回答着，队友们一拍手，「是呀！就是那个名字。」

比赛开始，鲁梅尼格在球场上表现得精彩，完全不怯场。

普拉蒂尼看着电视萤幕上的那个和自己年纪相同的德国人，想着如果自己是圣艾蒂安的球员就好了，也许就能和他在场上碰面，或者是．．．．

突然，普拉蒂尼心中萌生一个念头，『如果我当年选择去德国踢球，不晓得有没有机会认识他。』

普拉蒂尼在心中默默这么想着，不过现在想这些也没什么用了吧。

最终，鲁梅尼格和拜仁慕尼黑一起拿下欧冠，而他在欧冠的不错表现，也让他终于被选入国家队，6月10日是他第一场国家队先發。

此时的鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼还是两条平行线，虽然互相知道对方，但却没有交集。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一开始，本来想给两人弄一个竹马竹马的设定，例如到对方国家旅遊偶遇，或是在u-13足球国家队比赛碰面等等，后来想想这么一写好像会变複杂了，於是就算了．．．．


	3. 1977德法友谊赛，初次见面

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 到了第三篇，两位男主角终于见面了！

1977年2月23日，这一天德国队与法国队举办一场友谊赛。

比赛之前，双方球员都在球场简单热身，球场上双方球员气氛不错，或多或少有点交流。

鲁梅尼格第一眼就看到了普拉蒂尼，他知道眼前的法国球员就是之前在电视看到的，那个与自己年纪相同的人，于是他主动地上前打招呼。

「你好，你是米歇尔普拉蒂尼吧？我是卡尔-海因茨·鲁梅尼格，大家都叫我卡勒。」

鲁梅尼格主动伸手，两人握手，这是两人第一次见面。

「是的，我是米歇尔普拉蒂尼，你怎么知道我的？」

「我看了法国和捷克斯洛伐克的那场比赛，你那一脚任意球踢得很漂亮！而且实在没想到那是你第一场国家队比赛！」

突然面对这样的夸奖，普拉蒂尼有点害羞，他摸摸头腼腆的说着，「其实我早就知道你了，也看过你和圣艾蒂安的欧冠决赛，真的很羡慕能在那样的舞台上首發出赛！」

「什么！原来你早就知道我了？」鲁梅尼格有点小惊讶，没想过远在法国居然有人知道自己，不过想想那次是和法国的职业球队争冠军，想必那场比赛在法国一定也有不小的关注吧。

「是呀，我们经常在週末观看德甲的比赛呢！」普拉蒂尼说着。

『我没看过法甲比赛……』当然，这话鲁梅尼格只敢在心中默默想着，没有说出来，不然对人家也太失礼了，『看来以后要多关注法甲的球赛了。』

明明就是第一次见面，可是无论是鲁梅尼格还是普拉蒂尼都感觉好像已经和对方认识很久了，一见面就有聊不完的话题。

场边的队友们看到这两人聊的这么起劲，大慨都会以为他们是相识多年的老朋友了吧，但其实这是两个人第一次见面。

鲁梅尼格因为当初在银行实习，学习了英文和少许的法文、西班牙文，而普拉蒂尼成长的洛林，也有不少德国移民家庭，因此最基础的德语沟通对他来说还算可以。

德国队长贝肯鲍尔，他知道两人是第一次见面，两个年轻人应该会很有共同话题，本想放着让两人继续聊天，但是自从德国队输了欧洲杯之后，媒体对国家队的批评一直没少过，要是鲁梅尼格和友谊赛对手的球员这样热络聊天被哪个媒体拍到还大肆宣传就不好了。

『还是该劝他收敛一点了，免得表现不好又成为被攻击的目标。』贝肯鲍尔走了过去。

「卡勒，等等要比赛了，该回来讨论战术了。」贝肯鲍尔礼貌性地和普拉蒂尼打个招呼，让鲁梅尼格回来。

「那，等等比结束后再聊吧。」  
「好，一言为定！」

看着两人依依不捨的道别的样子，贝肯鲍尔无奈的想着，『你这小子到底是哪队的球员呀！』

不过他自己也明白这就是所谓的一见钟情吧，毕竟自己也曾经年轻过，也明白这种感觉，只是后来付出太沉重的代价。

贝肯鲍尔坐在场边，看着鲁梅尼格一边热身训练，眼神还是不自觉地飘向法国队那裡。

「哎……」贝肯鲍尔忍不住又叹了一口气。

「怎么了？弗朗茨。媒体又说什么了吗？」看到自家队长一副闷闷不乐的样子，德国队的队友迈耶和福格茨走了过来。

「我的接班人卡勒，看起来应该是爱上外国人了。」 贝肯鲍尔叹气说着，这历史怎么总是轮迴，他自己年轻时和荷兰人谈了一场注定没结果的恋爱，现在他的接班人也是。

「什么年代了？外国人又怎么样？」迈耶回答着。

「可他是法国人，而且人就在这球场上。」

「法国人好呀，又浪漫又热情，你应该祝福他们！」迈耶果然很开明。

「是呀！谁都知道卡勒的初恋是你，眼光那么高，我很好奇哪个英俊小伙子能让卡勒看上！」福格茨说着，有点起哄的意思。

贝肯鲍尔听出福格茨有点挖苦自己的意思，瞪了他一点。

贝肯鲍尔回想着，鲁梅尼格刚到拜仁那时候，两人一起训练，他就觉得眼前的小青年对自己的感情似乎特别热烈，怎么说呢．．．基本上就是自己走到哪，他就跟到哪，真的只差没跟他一起回家而已。

果然没多久，在两人独处的时候，鲁梅尼格就和自己告白了，但被自己委婉的拒绝。

他看着鲁梅尼格有点哭红的眼睛，无奈的想着，『卡勒，你应该找一个跟你年纪相当，除了能够互相交往，也能够一起在成为球员巨星的道路上互相扶持的人。』

贝肯鲍尔在心中想着，但是他没有说出来，毕竟对于年轻人，有时候给太多意见反而不是好事，很多事情要他自己摸索领悟才行。

贝肯鲍尔希望鲁梅尼格能够找一个和自己年纪差不多的球员，能够互相勉励，一起成长的心灵搭档，对！他是这么想的。

贝肯鲍尔想不明白，按道理来说，德国队这么多优秀的球员，鲁梅尼格这孩子哪个没看上偏偏喜欢一个法国人，是法国人就算了，居然还留着德国的剋星意大利血统，其实他也不是抗拒自己的接班人被外国人追走，只是他太清楚谈一场异国恋有多辛苦了。

也不知道是有意无意的，贝肯鲍尔说着，「可是他身体裡流着意大利的血统……」

「什么！叫他马上给我分手！！」一听到对方和意大利相关，迈耶和福格茨的激烈反应反而让贝肯鲍尔吓了一跳，也对，毕竟吃过意大利这么多亏，有这反应是正常的。

「我说，强硬地阻止反而不好，会适得其反的。」

「说的也是…」

「嗯…弗朗茨毕竟你和他有经验吗…到时候卡勒叛逆起来就不好。」迈耶不怕死的说着，而他说的是谁，贝肯鲍尔当然也知道，也只有迈耶敢跟他开这种玩笑。

「所以是哪个人？」

「他。」贝肯鲍尔指向法国队，那个一头黑髮，有点蓬蓬头的年轻球员，「他叫普拉蒂尼，比卡勒大三个月。」

「普拉蒂尼是吧，明白了！」  


「就交给我盯防了！」

两队球员各站在一排，国歌演奏结束后，德国队长贝肯鲍尔和法国队长洛佩兹互相握手，比赛正式开始，两人各为自己球队比赛。

毕竟在主场，普拉蒂尼并没有太过紧张，只是普拉蒂尼一直觉得，怎么总是有锐利的目光投向自己的后脑呢？

「奇怪，我应该没得罪人吧…」

这场比赛，不但是两人第一次见面，也是两人第一次交手，都想要留个好印象给对方。

鲁梅尼格精彩的带球过人，将球传给队友让其射门，普拉蒂尼则是不断将球踢向德国大门，只是可惜都被迈耶精彩扑出。

后来法国队得到一个任意球的机会，由普拉蒂尼去踢，而德国队所排出的人牆有鲁梅尼格，两人看着对方，这也算得上是两人第一次正面对决吧。

也不知道是太紧张还是，普拉蒂尼这任意球虽然踢的漂亮但是没有踢进。

「哇！这球的角度真的漂亮！没有踢进可惜了！」

「毕竟还是年轻人，面对德国队还是有压力的！」

虽然说场边记者应该表现中立，但两位记者还是为普拉蒂尼这球没踢进感到婉席。

「但是看不出来他有怯场，你看看，整场比赛他都毫不畏惧和福格茨对抗！这可是德国世界杯上的大功臣呢！」

「话说，德国队那个七号是谁？没看过！」一个记者發问着。

「他叫鲁梅尼格，才刚入选国家队而已，听说，听说啦！是贝肯鲍尔的接班人！」

「嗯，盘带能力是不错！可惜…不知道是太年轻还是，感觉没什么霸气。」

「而且他似乎不太喜欢自己射门，总是在球门前将球传给队友，是不是有一点害怕承担没进球的责任，反倒是普拉蒂尼，总是喜欢在禁区射门创造机会！」到底还是自家记者，对法国球员还是比较赞赏。

「说什么呢！这个鲁梅尼格也不过是个21岁的球员呀！」

「说的也是！要是这两个球员成长起来，欧洲足坛也许后继有人了！」

「有没有可能成为贝肯鲍尔和克鲁伊夫之后，欧洲足坛另一对双骄？」

「谁知道？」

「如果成，那就是一种传承了！」

场边的记者们看着比赛聊着天，虽然球场上有许多老将，但他们的目光都不约而同地放在场上最年轻的两个球员身上，鲁梅尼格与普拉蒂尼。

最终，这场比赛法国队1比０赢了德国队。

这场比赛是两人第一次见面，德国也知道了法国队出了一个明日之星，普拉蒂尼。

不过对更多人而言，这场比赛的印象是－这是贝肯鲍尔最后一场国家队比赛。

而比赛结束后，德国球员到巴黎街上散步，并参观了一个街头画展，画架上摆着许多美丽的风景画或是街景画。

有不少球员，都请画师替自己画素描，也算是当个纪念。

不知道在想着什么，鲁梅尼格站在那裡有点發呆，直到普拉蒂尼的声音在耳边传来，「卡勒，画一张吧！」  
「素描？」  
「是呀！你有让人帮你画过吗？」  
「没有。」  
「我们各画一张素描，然后互相交换，纪念我们第一次见面！」普拉蒂尼说着，而鲁梅尼格也开心地答应，「好！」

「我说…为什么法国球员会跟我们在一起呀？」

终于有德国球员發现，刚刚主罚任意球的这个年轻法国球员一直跟着他们。

「该不会是来打听情报的吧？」

「怎么可能！我们有什么情报可以打听？」

「我刚刚看他和卡勒那孩子聊得很起劲，说不定他们是好朋友，来当我们的嚮导了。」施瓦岑贝克说着，接着他偷瞄了一下贝肯鲍尔。

『是呀…才认识第一天的好朋友呀！』一旁的迈耶在心中吐嘲着。

德国队员们你一言我一语的讨论着，虽然说穿着便服，但毕竟一群德国人之中，普拉蒂尼可算是挺显眼的。

『你们真的想多了，他们只是在约会而已…』看着眼前的队友们越聊越起劲，贝肯鲍尔在心裡有点无奈想着。

微风徐徐的吹来，面对这一整排美丽的画作，还有优美的巴黎街景，贝肯鲍尔却是无心观赏，他心事重重，除了在想着自己即将到美国踢球的事情，还有就是他的注意力停留在前方，鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼。

他很担心眼前的这两人会重蹈复辙自己和他相同的悲剧，贝肯鲍尔只希望，这一切都是自己想多了。


	4. 约定好一起去踢世界杯

有了第一次见面，自然就有第二次，而也是这样几次的见面，让两人的感情开始萌芽。

还好德国与法国距离不算太远，不过就算再远，也阻止不了两人的见面。

两个年纪相同的年轻人，所聊的话题都很接近，不过最让两人聊不完的还是足球，在俱乐部的适应，国家队的竞争，还有最让人痛苦的，毒舌的新闻媒体。

「什么？卡勒你以前也很矮小吗？」普拉蒂尼简直不敢相信，眼前这个身高182的德国男人，以前居然和自己一样有个头矮小的困恼。

「对呀！那时候我想要和邻居家的大哥哥一起踢球都没办法，还要独自把球场打扫乾淨才可以。」

「哇！那你后来是怎么长高的？」

「我也不知道，只记得15岁那年的暑假，突然就长高20几公分了。」

「好羡慕…我以前身材比现在更矮小，还差点没球队要我。」

因为有太多的共同点，让少年得志的鲁梅尼格与普拉蒂尼都觉得有种相见恨晚的感觉，两人惺惺相惜，互诉仰慕之情，相互勉励要经得起各种考验。

「卡勒你知道吗？我曾经差一点就要到门兴踢球了！」

「什么！！真的假的？」鲁梅尼格第一次听到这个消息，他觉得很惊讶，也觉得很遗憾。

面对惊讶的鲁梅尼格，普拉蒂尼点点头。

「那…你当时为什么拒绝了？」

「我身材太矮小了，一定适应不了德甲的，光是在本国联赛，我已经受伤好几次了，如果不是球队看在我父亲的面子上，我早就被赶回二队了吧！」

听到这裡，鲁梅尼格心中还是有一点失落，两人居然差一点就有机会在同一个联赛踢球。

「没关係！反正我们还年轻，总是有机会的！」

普拉蒂尼也觉得有些失落，当初的一个小决定，造成如今的意外错过，不过，如果当初他硬是来德甲踢球，也许无法练成现在这样的球技吧，毕竟就是因为南锡球队降入法乙，他才有得到上场的机会，也能够苦练任意球，这些都是当初如果加盟豪门球都无法得到的，总之有失必有得。

「听说贝肯鲍尔先生到美国踢球了？」

「对呀，而且也离开国家队了…」听得出来鲁梅尼格有点失落，他才跟偶像同队四年多，国家队更只有三场比赛，实在太短暂了。

「我觉得，贝肯鲍尔先生好像不太喜欢我…」

「怎…怎么会？弗朗茨那么友善，一定是你多心了！」其实鲁梅尼格也感觉得到，每当自己提起普拉蒂尼的时候，贝肯鲍尔的表情似乎都有些不情愿，但是这些他当然不能说。

「嗯…也许是我多虑了…」

普拉蒂尼仔细想想，也许真的是自己多心了吧，那天在球场上比赛，身为队长的贝肯鲍尔当然要严肃一点，也许不是针对自己，在不然就是，贝肯鲍尔已经發觉他喜欢鲁梅尼格了，那么敏锐的人想必能轻易察觉出来也不奇怪吧。

「米歇尔，我们来个约定吧。」  
「什么约定？」  
「将来有一天，我们在世界杯舞台上碰面！」  
「世界杯？可是法国现在能打入决赛圈都很免强了…」

「可以的！因为法国队现在有你了！」

鲁梅尼格这番话，让普拉蒂尼有点脸红，很奇怪，其他人怎么夸他都没事，但是鲁梅尼格这么一夸却让他觉得很害羞。

「好，我们约定，一起替踢世界杯！」

明年的阿根廷世界杯，是他们两人的第一次的国际大赛。  
两个年轻人聊着自己的梦想，希望。

后来普拉蒂尼受邀上法国一个专门访问足球球星的节目。  
节目最后，主持人有意无意地问着，「那么米歇尔，都说同队队友是竞争的对手，你在足坛有要好的朋友吗？」  
「当然有！」  
「谁？」  
「鲁梅尼格。」  
「欧！德国的球员？」  
「是的！」  
「为什么身为法国球员，你最好的朋友不是法国球员，或者也不是俱乐部的队友？」  
「我也不知道，我想这就是命吧，从我第一眼看到他，我就觉得，深深被他吸引！」

那时候，普拉蒂尼这段话并没有太多人注意，因为他们只当这是年轻球员对和自己同年纪的球员的一种欣赏罢了。

当时没人知道，这种互相欣赏已经逐渐从友情变成了爱情。

然而，年轻球员的考验却马上到来，鲁梅尼格已经四个月没入选国家队了，是不是正选位置要被取代了！？

「我要去和教练谈谈…」当德国队最新大名单公佈，發现依旧没有自己的名字，鲁梅尼格脸色铁青的说着。

「等等！给我等一下！卡勒，你疯了吗？」看到鲁梅尼格真的往外跑要去找教练，赫内斯赶忙把鲁梅尼格拉着，这个平常都温温顺顺的孩子，这次是怎么了？居然要去找教练谈！

「可是这样下去，我正选的位置要不保了，要是没能入选最后世界杯名单…我…」

『我要怎么实现和他的梦想…』想到这裡，鲁梅尼格不禁握紧拳头，紧张的出汗了。

「你现在要做的事好好在联赛中表现，让教练把你招回去才对呀！距离世界杯还有一段时间，只要你好好表现，一定没问题的！」

赫内斯的话终于让鲁梅尼格冷静下来，他现在心情真的溷乱，很担心如果没能入选最后大名单，那么自己和普拉蒂尼的约定怎么办。

『哪有跟人家约好要一起去阿根廷踢世界杯，结果自己反而没有去成世界杯的！』

鲁梅尼格知道，自己虽然有天赋，但是他的国家队队友也一样优秀，他目前最大的竞争对手，是和他来自同一个家乡的沙尔克球员－阿布拉姆契克，而那些和他年纪相彷的队友们都是竞争对手，如果想要成为国家队主力，只能更努力的训练。

而法国队这裡，普拉蒂尼他稳定的入选国家队，几乎成为了这支年轻法国队中最固定的年轻球员，但是他的考验是另一个－他太容易受伤了。

这次法国队的比赛，是到南美洲客场和巴西以及阿根廷踢友谊赛，原本球团希望是友谊赛要普拉蒂尼不要前往，但是他怎么可能放弃国家队的比赛，毕竟自己还是年轻球员，要是一不留神，说不定主力的位置就会被取代呢！

结果，好不容易联赛很久很没受伤了，这次国家队却受伤了，也不能怪巴西队的球员踢球太粗野，只能怪自己贡献一个助攻之后，想要再拼一个进球，结果对方球员大脚一铲，转眼间自己就倒下了。

普拉蒂尼实在不敢想像回到俱乐部之后，球团的脸色会有多难看。

看来玻璃人这个称呼会跟着他很久了，没办法，谁叫自己这么常受伤，但是！受伤也不是自己愿意的呀！

普拉蒂尼此刻终于能理解鲁梅尼格被教练骂成小苍蝇的感受了，然后想起他似乎好久没入选国家队了。

「哎…」普拉蒂尼叹了一口气，自己都自身难保了，可是还担心着远在德国的他。

「喂！米歇尔，不过是个小伤，休息几天就好了，干嘛摆个苦瓜脸？」

「我…」普拉蒂尼实在不知道该怎么说，难道要说，我是在担心远在德国，那个没能入选国家队的鲁梅尼格吗？

「反正你是踢国家队比赛受伤的，球团不会把你怎样的啦！」坐在他旁边的队友，巴蒂斯通安慰着他。

「我不是在烦恼这个…我是…」普拉蒂尼正想着要找什么理由来说。

「米歇尔，别烦恼了！来打牌吧！」  
「不要！我最讨厌玩牌了！不务正业！」  
「什么呀，你那死板板的个性还是一点都没改！」  
「就是！你的人生也太无趣了！」

「你们别说了！等一下惹他不高兴，又要把我们的纸牌丢到窗外了！」

奥利维尔对着大家比了一个安静的手势，他是普拉蒂尼南锡球队的队友兼任室友，他可永远记得，眼前这个虽然一副娃娃脸却一板一眼的男人，当初为了不让他们打牌，不怕被挨打的直接把纸牌丢出窗外的英勇事蹟。

不管法国队友们在说什么，普拉蒂尼转头看向窗外，一手托着下巴看向远方，若有所思着。

德国这裡，鲁梅尼格决定厚着脸皮去找穆勒，希望能帮他做特训，本以为会被拒绝，毕竟穆勒平时踢球已经这么累了，难得假期哪裡还想要替新人球员特训。

然而出乎意料，穆勒非常的愿意，他教导鲁梅尼格射门的技巧，以及跑位。

看着鲁梅尼格认真的练习射门，穆勒突然一问，「你是和人有约定是吧？要一起去踢世界杯？」

「不…不是的…」鲁梅尼格连忙否认，但是红通通的脸出卖了他。

穆勒忍住想要上扬的嘴角，鲁梅尼格这个人的心思太好猜了，他不用回答什么，只要看他的表情就能知道他的心思。

「普拉蒂尼这球员不错，有机会成为继方丹之后法国队的巨星呢！」

毕竟是观察力过人的前锋，虽然穆勒并没有和鲁梅尼格在国家队一起踢球了，但是透过这孩子平常在看的法甲联赛，法国队比赛，对比一下他眼神在关注谁，大慨就知道了，后来又有迈耶的佐证，就更确认了。

「真的吗？」  
「对！」穆勒说着，「只是能成长到什么高度，就要看他自己了。」  
「一定可以的！我们约定好了要以起踢世界杯！」  
『看吧！自己全说出来了。』  
「那你可要多加油！」  
「没问题的！」

穆勒看着鲁梅尼格一脸天真的为其他球员被夸奖而感到开心，内心不禁叹了一口气，是呀！毕竟他才22岁，还没过生日才21岁呢！说白了就是个还没被社会鞭打过的孩子，能够这么单纯的为他人成就感到开心，虽然其中也是有点私人感情啦。

『希望你们这份感情能持续下去。』

终于，努力没有白费，鲁梅尼格苦练射门技巧终于有了回报，在联赛中他频频射穿对手大门，让球队拿下了久违的连胜，虽然还是无缘德甲夺冠，但至少媒体对他不再尖酸刻薄的批评，取而代之的是各种夸奖，什么德国未来希望，拜仁之星等等。

鲁梅尼格也终于回到国家队正选名单，在接下来的比赛也有替补登场。

两个人，鲁梅尼格与普拉蒂尼终于鬆了一口气。


	5. 告白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇没有什么剧情进度，就写两人约会，然后上床。  
> 动手写了一点肉文，虽然文笔很渣．．．．

9月25日，这天是鲁梅尼格的22岁生日。

前一天晚上，球团决定给鲁梅尼格单独放个假，让他放鬆一下这几个月来紧张的情绪，当然，要他9月25日晚上回来即可。

只见鲁梅尼格开心地换好衣服，准备离开。

「你是要去巴黎是吧？」  
「对！」  
「要去找普拉蒂尼是吧？」  
「对…啊不对…我是要去巴黎…」

「好了，不用解释了，卡勒你实在太单纯了，别人一套话就全招了，去找他没关係，别被人家耍了就好。」

「才不会呢！」鲁梅尼格说，心裡忍不住嘀咕着，『我们是真心相爱的！』

「看来我们家的小红脸蛋马上就要被人拐走囉！呜呜！」迈耶故意做出掩面哭泣的动作。

鲁梅尼格很喜欢到巴黎，喜欢那裡的人文风情，当然更喜欢的是去找普拉蒂尼。

普拉蒂尼带着鲁梅尼格游览了附近的景点，可惜的是一路上他们不断被球迷认出来，签名拍照什么的可没少过。

虽然整个下午，度过了不像约会的一天，但两人还是很满足。

「卡勒，今晚留下来吧？」普拉蒂尼提议着，毕竟今天下午的约会真的很不像约会，别说两人独处的时间了，只怕整个下午他们两人连对话都很少，毕竟要应付那么多热情的球迷。

「可是教练要我今天回去…」

鲁梅尼格说着，然后看到普拉蒂尼失望的样子。

「这样也没办法…」

「算了！没关係！反正明天再回去不也一样！」

虽然原本和教练约定好当天晚上要回去慕尼黑的，但鲁梅尼格决定任性一次，说起来这算是他人生中第一次叛逆。

「这样可以吗？」  
「嗯！没问题的！」

到了晚上，买了几瓶酒，两人便一起回到南锡，回到普拉蒂尼的住家。

鲁梅尼格打了电话给球团，表示要隔天才能回去，于是普拉蒂尼听到了电话那头传来一连串德语骂声。

「对不起了。」鲁梅尼格挂了电话，回到房间裡。

「挨骂了？」普拉蒂尼点过意不去，毕竟是他要鲁梅尼格留下来的。

「是我们的经理，施旺先生，他的嗓音特别大，别在意。」鲁梅尼格心中想着，『反正回去都要挨骂了，不如今晚就好好享受吧！』

这天是鲁梅尼格的生日，两人都特别放鬆，喝了不少酒都有点醉了，因为在温暖的房间，两人都穿着得十分单薄，一件小背心和短裤，空气中瀰漫着一股暧昧的气氛。

两人都喜欢着对方，也想过要进一步發展，但是害羞的两人谁都没好意思开口。

虽然是德国人，但是鲁梅尼格是真的很不会喝酒，几杯酒下肚就让他感到头晕燥热，他明白自己对普拉蒂尼的感情和对贝肯鲍尔不同，一个是崇拜，一个是喜欢，他想主动表白，但很害怕如果被拒绝，不是又尴尬了。

普拉蒂尼也感受到这暧昧的气氛，在酒精催化下，看着眼前的鲁梅尼格因为喝酒的关係，脸蛋红的跟苹果一样，乳头也因为单薄的衣服而特别突显。

渐渐的，普拉蒂尼开始感觉到下身有了感觉，对于自己的生理反应，他不自在的拉拉裤子，很怕被鲁梅尼格看到自己的窘态。

明明很想要对方，却觉得害羞而开不了口，法国人的热情与主动在普拉蒂尼这个意大利移民的身上根本没有半点踪迹，毕竟他从小就是个容易害羞的孩子，要他主动追人，这好像是第一次。

为了缓解尴尬的气氛，两人同时想要伸手拿酒，却恰巧的都伸手向同一瓶酒，当两人手互相碰触到的那一刻如同触电一般。

「卡勒…我…我喜欢你…」普拉蒂尼先开口，两人对视了一下，明白对方的心意，很有默契地往前然后吻上对方的唇，这是个有点笨拙的吻。

过了一会儿，彷彿用尽了所有的勇气，普拉蒂尼终于开口，「想…想做吗？」

此话一出，鲁梅尼格本来就通红的脸这下变得更红，他轻轻点头，眼看是同意了，两人一边脱下衣服一边爬上床，毕竟要做这种事情，还是在床上舒服吗！

对于性爱这种事情，两人也不是完全不懂，毕竟坊间小黄书、小黄片什么的还是看过不少，但是看过归看过，和实际实践又是另一回事了。

鲁梅尼格躺在床上，心情很紧张，一边动手解开自己的裤子，一边和普拉蒂尼亲吻着，说是亲吻还不如更像是在胡乱啃东西一样，接着普拉蒂尼也解下自己的裤子，露出那早已胀大的性器。

普拉蒂尼轻轻吻着鲁梅尼格的脸颊，鲁梅尼格的手贴在普拉蒂尼胸前，有意无意地碰触着他的乳头，挑逗着他。

鲁梅尼格只觉得自己的心脏跳动得好快，快的好像要从胸口跳出来一样，虽然在球队也经常和队友们一起洗澡，光着身体早就被其他人看光了，但是这次很明显不一样，是在喜欢的人面前光着身体。

普拉蒂尼看出他的紧张与害羞，轻轻的抚摸着鲁梅尼格的性器，想要让他放鬆紧张的情绪，而鲁梅尼格在这样的抚摸之下，性器也开始充血挺立。

后穴经过简单的润滑，普拉蒂尼用着自己仅有的一点理智问着，「卡勒，准备好了吗？」

也不知道是完全醉了，还是情慾也已经被完全挑起，鲁梅尼格此时一点也不觉得害羞，他主动抬起下身，好让对方可以更容易进入。

看着鲁梅尼格点点头，普拉蒂尼将自己的性器顶住对方穴口，然后缓缓地进入，虽然他急切地想要得到对方，但是也不愿意因此让自己所爱的人感到疼痛或是不舒服。

「呜…米…米歇尔…啊……」

鲁梅尼格發出不知道是痛还是舒服的呻吟声，他的身体绷得很紧，并将脸埋在普拉蒂尼的脖子旁，急促的呼吸着，这举动无疑的是更加催化普拉蒂尼的神经。

普拉蒂尼的性器已经完全进入鲁梅尼格体内，他忘我的来回抽动着，感受着身下男人的体温。

普拉蒂尼从来都没想过，那么矜持的德国人在床上是这个样子，也会發出这么诱人的声音。

在酒精的催化之下，两人的情绪和情慾都在最高点。

普拉蒂尼感觉到自己已经快要高潮了，他赶紧将自己的性器退出，虽然说他很想射在鲁梅尼格体内，但是因为爱他，不想因为自己的自私让他辛苦的善后。

最后，两人用手互相替对方达到高潮，浊白的液体射在对方的小腹上，房间内只听到两人喘息声音。

「我看影片都是这样做的，应该没错吧…」鲁梅尼格说着。

「噗！你也看过？」普拉蒂尼原本还在担心这次做爱后会有点尴尬的小局面，没想到鲁梅尼格这句话让两人都笑了，气氛一下子变得轻鬆。

「我还以为你单纯的和白纸一样呢！」

「你还不是一样！」怎么感觉被嘲笑了，鲁梅尼格嘟嘟嘴的反驳。

两人抱着彼此，虽然说他们明白，不同的国籍可能让他们注定有一天要在球场上对决，为了各自的国家而拼命，但是他们相信着，再怎么样的困难都不会将两人的感情击倒。

在成为对手之前，就让他们享受这片刻的宁静吧。

「米歇尔，是不是该先去洗澡在睡？」

「等等，我想多抱着你一会…」

「真受不了你…」鲁梅尼格想着，队友们总说他孩子气，可是普拉蒂尼可比他更孩子气呢！

虽然下次见面可能又不知道多久以后，至少就在这一天的晚上，两人的感情有了进展，从一个有点笨拙的吻开始，两人终于得到了彼此。

第二天下午，鲁梅尼格回到拜仁，走路摇摇晃晃，浑身酒气的他马上就被教练和队友發现了。

「卡勒！球团是让你去休假放鬆，不是让你去喝酒喝到宿醉的！」

「是…很抱歉！」

「算了啦！昨天可是他的生日，就让他放纵一天吧！」

「是呀！毕竟是年轻人，而且又和普拉蒂尼那小子在一起，想必一夜未眠？」

「什么？你们同住一晚吗？不会做了什么精彩好事吧？」

听到队友们起哄闹着自己，鲁梅尼格不确定他们是知道，还是故意逗自己的。

但是想起昨晚的事情，鲁梅尼格的脸一下子又红了起来，加上宿醉还有点头晕，眼前一黑失去意识的往后倒，要不是一旁迈耶凭着当守门员的本能让他赶忙上前抱住鲁梅尼格，他可能就要直接倒在地上了。

「什么！真的一夜未眠！！」  
「你这小子！到底和普拉蒂尼做了什么？」  
「穆勒医生你快点来呀！」  
「普拉蒂尼！就不要让我遇到你！」

鲁梅尼格这一晕，可把拜仁这些队友吓死了，当然他们更讨厌普拉蒂尼了。

拜仁高层们也很生气，本来是想让鲁梅尼格放个一天假，好好放鬆一下心情，谁知道他喝醉成这样回来。

「以后再也不给鲁梅尼格单独放假了！！！」

而回到南锡的普拉蒂尼，忍着宿醉的头痛继续训练，毕竟他可不想挨教练的骂。

「卡勒应该也回到慕尼黑了吧？」

普拉蒂尼自言自语着，他对拜仁的一团溷乱毫不知情，当然，普拉蒂尼也不知道，讨厌他的德国人又增加了不少。


	6. 77/78赛季

1977年11月30日，这天对鲁梅尼格来说是悲伤的一天，拜仁慕尼黑宣布，他最喜欢的教练克拉默下课了，理由很简单，拜仁现在位居联赛第15名，已经是降级边缘了，因此即使克拉默曾经带着拜仁拿下两个欧冠冠军，他还是被解雇了。

当克拉默带着球队拿冠军，媒体将他捧为英雄，还因为一张很有风范的照片，给他一个响亮的绰号－足球场上的拿破崙，只因为他个子矮小，却霸气十足。

那时候有多风光，现在就骂得有多凶，这是鲁梅尼格第一次感受到媒体的无情，他们翻脸和翻书一样快，可能昨天还在夸奖你的记者，今天就会因为你的一失误而将你批评的一文不值。

「卡勒，你不要生高层的气，更不要认为他们无情无义，他们也是逼不得已的。」克拉默毕竟已经是个经历过大风大浪的人，安慰着鲁梅尼格。

「可是…」鲁梅尼格还是觉得有些难过，他很想再说些什么，但是克拉默示意他不用再说了。

「卡勒，虽然我离开拜仁，不再担任拜仁的教练，但是我们的约定可还继续呀！要是你没有站稳德国队的主力位置，我可是会回来踢你屁股的！」

「是的！我知道了！」鲁梅尼格说着，并做出一个敬礼的动作。是呀！他可不能因为教练离开就失去了斗志，他的足球生涯还很长，而且和普拉蒂尼也还有约定呢！

这个时候的鲁梅尼格不会想到，最疼爱他的教练和他最爱的男人，竟然都有个相同的绰号。

12月30日的金球奖颁奖典礼，普拉蒂尼进入前三名，并且只和第一名得奖者仅仅四票之差。

「米歇尔，恭喜你了！」得知普拉蒂尼在这次金球奖排名第三，鲁梅尼格第一时间就打电话给他，好像是自己得奖一样的开心。

「谢谢你，可是我还差远了呢！」普拉蒂尼有些不好意思，鲁梅尼说的夸奖好像他已经得奖似的。

一下子，整个欧洲足坛都知道了这个在南锡踢球的年轻球员，突然成为注目焦点，这对年轻球员来说是一种鼓励，却也是一种压力，毕竟，他的一举一动可能都会成为媒体的兴趣。

1978年到来了，对鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼来说都是一种挑战。

自从拜仁换了教练，鲁梅尼格好几场比赛没首發了，他感受得到，新教练并不太喜欢他。

这次，鲁梅尼格好不容易有了首發机会，但不幸的是他在比赛中受了伤，虽然是个小伤口，但是冷风吹拂过去让人感受到刺骨的疼痛，后来他又在比赛中被对方球员剷倒在地，鲁梅尼格觉得疼痛难忍，他主动举手想要下场。

毕竟球队已经领先了，应该没什么问题吧，鲁梅尼格这么想着。

结果隔天的报纸，媒体说鲁梅尼格从球场上逃走了。

「什么？我明明有取得教练的同意呀！」看着报纸，鲁梅尼格很惊讶。

原来昨天的比赛，在他下场之后就被追平比分，赛后媒体一定会要找个替罪的人，于是，教练就把自己拉了出来。

如果是以前，鲁梅尼格会打电话给父亲，然后只要听了他鼓励自己的话，就会觉得很放心。

而现在，他会打给普拉蒂尼，除了不想再让父亲母亲为自己担忧，也是因为和普拉蒂尼有更多的话题。

国际友谊赛又再次来到，法国队要对上的是意大利队，说起意大利，德国在去年10月份也和他们踢过一次友谊赛，虽然那次是德国获胜，但后来鲁梅尼格打电话给他，满满的抱怨。

「要是可以选，我以后再也不想和意大利踢比赛了。」鲁梅尼格说着。

「为什么？你们不是赢了？」普拉蒂尼不解地问着。

「意大利的球员太可怕了，你没看比赛吗？」

「有，你被他们后防球员铲倒好几次。」

「对吧！」虽然没看到鲁梅尼格的表情，但可想而知对方一定满脸的委屈吧。

「可是卡勒，有时候越是害怕，越是容易碰上呢！」

「喂，别说这种话呀！」鲁梅尼格假装發出害怕的声音。

普拉蒂尼回想到这裡，鲁梅尼格好像确实很怕被人专门盯防，这算是他最大的弱点，毕竟他说过，最讨厌在比赛的时候有人像苍蝇一样的粘着他。

比赛开始，普拉蒂尼想着，这好像是自己第一次面对意大利吧，他感觉自己体内的意大利血统有点在沸腾，一个念头，要表现得好，让他们看看！

最后他果然表现得很好，踢进两个任意球，虽然其中一个被裁判吹掉，但是这不能阻止普拉蒂尼被意大利媒体注意到。

踢完比赛，普拉蒂尼和鲁梅尼格碰面了。

「怎么样？我表现得很好吧。」普拉蒂尼有些小得意，他的好表现在赛后得到了媒体记者的赞美。

「嗯！很漂亮的进球。我进球的时候，佐夫也是那样的表情呢！」鲁梅尼格说着，做出一个可爱的手势，「也许意大利的记者正在疯狂找你的资料呢！」

「去年盯防我的球员是卡布里尼，这次他没入选？」鲁梅尼格问着，毕竟有过一面之缘的对手，还是会注意一下。

「没有，这次似乎没入选，该不会是没盯防好你的原因吧？」

「怎么可能！那场比赛我被他踢惨了，还有他的搭挡，詹蒂莱和法切蒂，意大利的后卫太可怕了。」鲁梅尼格有些激动的说着。

鲁梅尼格突然想到了1970年的那场德意半决赛，比赛激烈到让贝肯鲍尔要打着绷带继续踢球。

想到贝肯鲍尔，鲁梅尼格才想起，这场比赛有个让他熟悉的身影，「这次比赛有个叫西雷亚的球员，你有注意到他吗？」

「我就知道你会注意到他，毕竟是跟贝肯鲍尔先生一样踢自由人的位置，怎么了？」

「嗯…没有…只是觉得，我没办法跟弗朗茨一样踢自由人的位置，有点可惜呢，这样我还能称得上是接班人吗…」

鲁梅尼格有些失落，自己的拜仁队友奥根塔勒是踢自由人位置，德国队队友施蒂利克也是踢自由人位置，现在意大利又出了一个踢自由人的西雷亚，怎么，被称为贝肯鲍尔接班人的自己，却反而踢不了自由人的位置。

「什么话！又没有规定接班人一定要踢相同的位置！」普拉蒂尼安慰着他，想转移话题，「比赛结束的时候，你跟谁交换球衣了？」

「塔尔德利。」

「欧，那么他给你留下好印象吧？」

「…意大利人看到我们就用尽全力踢球，哪有什么好印象。」

「是吗？」普拉蒂尼想了想，那场比赛鲁梅尼格确实少见的發火，当时他还正奇怪，现在自己和意大利踢过一次比赛，有点感同身受呢。

「那，你觉得我有没有替你报仇了？」

「有！谢谢你啦！」

鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼开心的说着，他们就像普通球迷一样，讨论着其他球队球员，有着年轻人那种可爱的戏谑，只是此时两人不会想到，多年后，他们两人将会和意大利，还有意大利球员们有着数不清的瓜葛，无论是当对手，还是成为队友。

77/78年的赛季即将结束，4月29日是拜仁这个赛季最后一场比赛，这场比赛对拜仁慕尼黑来说，就两个字－不顺。

穆勒在比赛一开始就被踢伤被迫下场，鲁梅尼格顶替上场。

最后比赛结束，拜仁5比0惨败给凯泽斯劳滕，虽然不至于去打降级附加赛，但是排名第12，是有史以来最低的名次。

5月13日，法国杯决赛，由南锡对决尼斯。

比赛进行很激烈，互有攻势，第57分钟，普拉蒂尼接过队友的球，在禁区内一脚将踢往球门，只看到这球以一个优美的弧线弹过防守员，漂亮的进网得分。

南锡球队拿下了法国杯冠军。

颁奖台上，普拉蒂尼高举着奖杯，脸上满是笑容，毕竟这可是他踢球这么多年来第一个冠军奖杯，意义非凡。

接受採访的时候，普拉蒂尼拿着奖杯，对着镜头说，「这个奖杯我要送给我的父亲，没有他的栽培，以及球队给我机会，我不会有这样的成绩！」

第二天，各大媒体的报纸头条都差不多。  
──普拉蒂尼一个人带着球队拿下冠军！──  
──继科帕和方丹之后，法国又出一位天才球员！──

联赛结束了，但是对于部分球员可还不能放鬆，因为世界杯即将到来，这是所有足球员梦想的舞台。

德国队没有意外地打入会内赛，而法国队在多年来的努力，这次终于也挺进会内赛，虽然这也意味着，两人的国家有可能会在比赛中碰面，成为对手，但是他们相信着，这都不会影响他们的感情。

飞机起飞，准备前往阿根廷。

鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼约定，有朝一日，他们要在世界杯舞台上一决胜负。


	7. 1978年世界杯①

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1978年世界杯篇，預計寫兩章。  
> 怎么说呢，感觉这篇不像同人文，反而有点像是纪录足球比赛的文章2333

1978年的世界杯终于来到，世界各国好手都聚集到阿根廷。

这是鲁梅尼格与普拉蒂尼第一次的国际大赛，相比正式入选大名单之前的紧张与不安，现在人到了阿根廷却反而不紧张了。

『卡勒现在应该在听教练的叮咛训话了吧！』  


『米歇尔不知道能不能首發。』  


『希望我们能够快点见到面！』

来到阿根廷，两人虽然暂时没有见面的机会，但是身处在同一个国家，彼此想的都是对方如何如何，如果教练们有读心术，只怕都会想动手打人了吧！

这是法国暌违12年再次打入世界杯会内赛，对法国教练伊达尔戈来说是个不小压力，赛前他努力地和球员建立良好关係。

而德国也同样面临压力，他们可是上一届的冠军，这次德国媒体都是希望能够卫冕冠军，但是教练绍恩知道，这是几乎不可能的，毕竟这次德国队的阵容，已经和四年前相比少了大半的主力球员。

6月1日。  


德国队的第一场比赛，最终和波兰打成平手。

虽然是踢成平手，但毕竟是上一届的冠军球队，德国媒体不客气的评论着。

──失去贝肯鲍尔、盖德穆勒的这支德国队已经连波兰都踢不赢了。──

德国队的教练绍恩认为，这届德国队一下子失去了那么多冠军球员，像是贝肯鲍尔，盖德穆勒，布莱特纳，赫内斯等等，现在德国队处于青黄不接的阶段，因此他下了一个决定，下一场比赛要起用新人，而这个新人也包括了鲁梅尼格。

这个在世界杯开幕赛前吃鱼被鱼翅噎到，然后在餐厅大喊着「我快死了！救救我！」的年轻人，让他印象非常深刻。

当初原本犹豫着是否要让他进入最后大名单，是拜仁教练克拉默要他亲自来球场看鲁梅尼格的比赛，这孩子确实有实力，也被当作贝肯鲍尔的接班人培养。

不过绍恩觉得鲁梅尼格还有许多进步空间，如果这孩子性格能够在外向一点，那么对他以后成为巨星会有有帮助。

『这真的能当贝肯鲍尔的接班人吗…』绍恩一边写着首發名单，一边苦恼地想着。

6月2日。

这天是法国队的第一场比赛，也是普拉蒂尼第一场世界杯首發。

由于在世界杯前法国队和意大利队踢了一场友谊赛，让意大利教练贝阿尔佐特早就注意到这个球员，有时候年轻球员特别难对付，因为他们没有包袱，也不怕失败，因此他特别拟定战术，就派一个球员特别专门盯防他，年轻球员只要被一对一盯防，那么十有九个都会乱了分寸。

于是，整场比赛，这个明明留着意大利血统，却为法国队踢球的15号球员，成为意大利后防的重点看管对象，只要普拉蒂尼一拿到球，那么塔尔德利就会突然的出现在他背后，此时普拉蒂尼终于体会到鲁梅尼格说的，我不喜欢跟意大利球员踢球。

虽然最后法国不幸2比1败给意大利，但是普拉蒂尼场上毫不畏惧意大利球员的进攻也让观众留下深刻印象，也因此让他拿下了一张黄牌警告。

「我认为裁判判得太严格了，我的防守动作没问题！意大利很多球员的动作比我还粗鲁，却没有拿到黄牌！」普拉蒂尼对着媒体抱怨着，他有一种感觉，这些意大利球员是不是把他当成叛徒一样在盯防呀？

「你认为你受到不公平对待吗？」

「我并没有这么认为，只是我整场比赛被严密的防守，我不得已只能反击。」

赛后，普拉蒂尼接受採访，他把自己的心声毫不掩饰的说了出来，也许他认为自己是在合理的给予评论，但是以他一个新人，这样在第一场比赛后就这样大声批评，对于意大利媒体来说，就像是在公然挑衅一样，毕竟一个新人球员，哪裡有说话的馀地。

也不知道是媒体没话题找话题，还是太多事，第二天关于这场比赛的标题，不是夸奖普拉蒂尼踢得精彩，也不是说意大利踢的如何，而是讨论起普拉蒂尼的祖籍。

没办法！谁叫普拉蒂尼这个移民第三代，不论姓氏还是长相都太过意大利了，然而他却拼命地批评意大利球队。

还有记者说，当普拉蒂尼和意大利球员争抢球的时候，一瞬间都以为他们是同一队的队友，还好有球衣区分。

对此普拉蒂尼也觉得无奈，没有讨论他的球技，反而讨论起他的祖籍。

6月6日。

德国队和法国队这天同时进行第二场比赛。

德国队在第二场比赛踢出大局，6比0大胜墨西哥。

这场比赛，鲁梅尼格第一次的世界杯首發出赛，在演唱国歌的时候，鲁梅尼格特别兴奋，他感觉自己的嘴角是上扬的，喜悦完全藏不住，毕竟能够代表自己国家，在世界杯舞台出赛，这是多么大的荣誉。

比赛一开始，德国队就积极猛攻，很快地就由迪特穆勒与汉斯穆勒接连踢进两球，是的没错，盖德穆勒退出国家队，但是德国队却马上拥有两个姓穆勒的攻击手。

接着，对手开始有些乱了阵脚，鲁梅尼格在门前找到机会大脚一踢，球进门得分，这是鲁梅尼格在世界杯的第一球。

鲁梅尼格开心的和队友抱在一起庆祝。

「卡勒，表现很棒！」汉斯穆勒跑了过来和他拥抱。

「做得好！」德国队长福格茨摸摸鲁梅尼格的头，这场比赛两个穆勒各踢进一球，现在鲁梅尼格也踢进球，看来不用担心德国后继无人了。

队友们的鼓励来自四面八方，大家都很替这个年轻球员开心。

在比赛接近尾声，鲁梅尼格抓住机会，再次踢进一球，这场比赛德国队踢进六球，鲁梅尼格一人独佔两球。

以第一次在世界杯首發来说，这个23岁的年轻球员完全没有年轻人的怯场，毕竟他期待这一天已经很久了，鲁梅尼格不像在拜仁那样小心翼翼，这场比赛他几乎是用尽所有体力也不过份，毕竟这是国家队，要和那么多同年纪的队友竞争，稍微一不留神可能就会被取代了。

赛后，鲁梅尼格的优秀表现终于引起世界各国媒体的注意，他们包围着这个球员採访，各式各样的语言来自四面八方，让鲁梅尼格差点没头晕，毕竟以前在德甲可从来没被这么多国记者包围，还好一旁的德国队长福格茨出面帮忙解围。

媒体们發现，这个11号的金髮球员，有着和清秀脸庞完全不一样的球技，踢起球来有德国人的狠劲， 但是下了球场，却文静害羞得像个学生一样，简直就像是双重人格似的。

法国的第二场比赛是对上地主国阿根廷。

「什么？原来法国队的15号球员是意大利移民？」

「我就说嘛，法国怎么会出一个球技这么细腻的中场球员。」

场边的媒体记者这么说着，但是这些话，普拉蒂尼也不知道到底是不是在夸奖他，但是姑且不管场边记者，观众席球迷的吵闹叫嚣让他更为在意。

因为上一场输给意大利，普拉蒂尼明白自己已经太出风头，所以只能表现得更好，否则，他可能会遭致更严重的批评。

『我可不想让父亲丢脸。』普拉蒂尼在心中想着。

于是比赛开始，普拉蒂尼很努力的在禁区發动攻势，或给队友製造机会，他苦练的任意球射门带给阿根廷后防球员不少压力，谁都没想到，法国出了一个金球奖第三名的年轻球员，甚至在这场比赛之前，或许有些阿根廷球员还没听过普拉蒂尼这个名字呢。

场边阿根廷球迷们鼓噪声，普拉蒂尼尝试将他当成是欢呼声，就在比赛前他得知了德国队赢球的消息，鲁梅尼格也踢进了两球。

『我不想输给卡勒，我们约定好要一起成长的。』

比赛进入第60分钟，普拉蒂尼站在禁区附近，队友将球传给他，接到球之后普拉蒂尼深吸一口气，将球以一个漂亮的弧线踢进敌方球门。

「追平比分！！」场边的法国记者开心地欢呼，队友们也冲到普拉蒂尼身边将他团团围住，大家开心得不得了。

普拉蒂尼在比赛中踢进自己世界杯的第一球。

接着比赛互有往来，可惜的是，在比赛即将结束前阿根廷再次将比分超前，2-1。

这支年轻的法国队虽然输给阿根廷，但是媒体似乎在他们身上看到了未来，还有，也总算让媒体记者不再关注普拉蒂尼的祖籍问题，开始讨论起他的球技。

有时候命运真的就是很玄的东西，他会将两个有缘的人紧紧牵在一起，鲁梅尼格与普拉蒂尼，两个年纪只差三个月的球员，他们同样都是各自国家的明日之星，他们在同一天都踢进了自己在世界杯的第一球。

两个明日之星在同一天都进球，德国媒体和法国媒体都很兴奋，于是开始了一番比较。

「鲁梅尼格踢进两球。」

「普拉蒂尼踢进球的画面更优雅好看。」

「进球重要还是优雅重要？」

「鲁梅尼格是锦上添花，普拉蒂尼是追平比分，谁更棒，一目瞭然！」

电视上，还有报纸，都是在为鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼争执着，谁更优秀，相信大家都各有判断，不过唯一可以确定的是，这场比赛之后，两人都打出了知名度。

「说这是什么话？当然是我们卡勒最棒了！」迈耶说着，原本他还担心这届没了盖德穆勒，德国队的攻击力会减少很多，还好鲁梅尼格即时出头。

这天，媒体在为鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼谁更优秀争论不休，但两个年轻人却非常平静，比起自己进球，他们也替对方开心。

「下次见到米歇尔，一定要好好夸他，多漂亮的进球！」

「卡勒真的好棒，第一场就踢进两球。」

这天晚上，两人开心的，想着对方入睡，期待着下一场比赛的到来。


	8. 1978年世界杯②

6月10日。

德国队的第三场比赛虽然和突尼西亚依旧踢成平手，但是第二场的大胜几乎让德国队笃定晋级第二轮的比赛。

这场比赛鲁梅尼格踢满90分钟，表现中规中矩。

赛后访问中，有媒体询问是否对于卫冕冠军有信心？

「我们会尽力的，谢谢大家的关心。」福格茨回答着，然后他伸手阻挡了一下鲁梅尼格，要他回休息室，毕竟这种时候，要是鲁梅尼格回答得让媒体不满意，那可就糟糕了。

鲁梅尼格和汉斯穆勒在休息室聊天，这位穆勒在斯图加特踢球，两人在联赛就碰过面，意外地谈的来，除了拜仁老前辈之外，鲁梅尼格最要好的朋友就是汉斯穆勒。

  


而法国队的第三场比赛虽然终于3比1胜匈牙利，但前两场的输球，让法国队无缘晋级第二轮球赛。

被淘汰出局的法国队休息室气氛有些凝重，球员们和教练围在一起赛后检讨，其实大家也知道，法国队现在的实力根本就不是阿根廷和意大利的对手，但是，这毕竟是法国睽违已久的踢入世界杯。

不少媒体围在走廊想要採访球员，普拉蒂尼是第一个接受採访的，对比其他法国球员总是不太愿意接受採访，尤其是在输球之后，但普拉蒂尼似乎不怕，他特别喜欢表达自己的意见，因为他认为这是一种沟通。

当然，普拉蒂尼也不是完全不害怕採访，例如输给意大利之后，媒体就曾想让他巧遇意大利球员，然后针对他的祖籍问题大作文章一番，还好被机灵的他逃开了。

「普拉蒂尼先生，你觉得这次世界杯给你带来了什么？」

「嗯…至少让大家认识我了……」普拉蒂尼很诚实地回答，他想了想，赶忙又补上一句，「也看到法国队有无限的潜力。」

「德国队有个跟你一样的年轻球员，你知道他吗？」果然，有记者提问了。

「鲁梅尼格，我知道，我也经常收看德甲比赛。」听到记者提起鲁梅尼格的名字，普拉蒂尼就如同打开话匣子一样，滔滔不绝地说着，他对鲁梅尼格的瞭解让法国媒体有些惊讶，彷彿鲁梅尼格才是他的国家队队友一样。

媒体记者还想再追问什么，普拉蒂尼却被教练拉了进去，普拉蒂尼毕竟是个年轻人，要是被套出什么话可就不好了。

「这是法国在12年后，重新回到了世界最高的赛事中，大家都尽力了，也希望大家不要太苛责球员。」

法国队教练伊达尔戈说着，毕竟法国这次与两大热门阿根廷和意大利分在一组，实在是不太幸运。

  


因为第二天就要回法国了，在休息日的空挡，普拉蒂尼和鲁梅尼格约了见面。

说起来，不同国籍的两人私底下这样见面，这其实是有点违反球队规矩的，毕竟你永远也不知道对方的国家队会不会成为你的下一场比赛对手。

但是两个年轻球员可不管这些，除了年轻人的一点任性，毕竟法国队已经淘汰，而且只是见个面，不是那么罪大恶极吧。

当然，如果法国队也晋级下一轮，两人当然还是以球队为重的。

「米歇尔，没事吧？」鲁梅尼格问着，普拉蒂尼当然知道他问什么，苦笑了一下，「没事，只是记者多事罢了！弄的好像我有双重国籍一样。」

「那就好了，真是无妄之灾。」突然，鲁梅尼格想到什么，他笑着说，「要是你有双重国籍，那我不就有三重国籍了？」

「为什么…？」普拉蒂尼有点不解，鲁梅尼格哪裡来的三重国籍。

「因为我们结婚了呀。」

这其实是个有点冷的德式笑话，要是换成别人大慨会露出不知道该不该笑的表情，但是对两人来说，却是甜甜的玩笑，毕竟两个人正在热恋。

「别提这个，恭喜你们，卡勒！」普拉蒂尼给了鲁梅尼格一个拥抱。  
「谢谢！」

「对了，米歇尔你知道吗？6月6日那天我们同时都踢进球了！」鲁梅尼格说着，他觉得这个真的证明了他们两人心有灵犀。

「我知道！真的太巧了！简直就像…」

「命中注定！」两人很有默契地说着。

「其实我是在比赛前就知道你踢进两球，所以我在比赛中更加努力，不想要输给你。」普拉蒂尼诚实的说着，对于鲁梅尼格，他的恋人，他不需要有所隐瞒。

「那也是你有实力才能进球呀！」

「第二场比赛真的好可惜！你踢进的那球好漂亮！差一点就能赢阿根廷了！」鲁梅尼格想着那场比赛，回忆着普拉蒂尼的进球，如果那场比赛法国踢平了阿根廷，那么就有机会晋级第二轮比赛，那么，他们是不是就有机会在世界杯的舞台上碰面了。

「你也是呀！差一点就帽子戏法了！要是第一场比赛就上演帽子戏法，你一定会成为焦点的！」

「明天你们就要回国了吗？」  
  
「对！回到法国之后，我也会继续关注你们的比赛！」  
  
「好，再见！」

突然，两人觉得这样的分别居然有那么一点难受，毕竟回国之后，又要为各自联赛努力，见面的时间也不确定。

左顾右看确定附近没有人，普拉蒂尼轻轻吻上鲁梅尼格的嘴，「再见。」

普拉蒂尼特意用德语说出这句话，鲁梅尼格回报给他的是一个非常甜的笑容。

之后比赛继续进行，遗憾的是德国队在第二轮的比赛表现都不如意。

6月14日。

德国队0-0踢平意大利，这场比赛鲁梅尼格踢得不太理想，赛后媒体發出了批评声音。

果然媒体记者都是现实的，只要一表现不好，就会立刻招致攻击。

回到法国的普拉蒂尼看着比赛，替鲁梅尼格有些着急。

「卡勒，加油呀。」在房间裡看着比赛，普拉蒂尼小小声地说着。

虽然他的家裡不会有记者，但是就是一种奇怪的担心心理，要是他一个法国人替德国队加油的事情被人知道了，那可能会被赶出法国队吧，想到这裡普拉蒂尼叹了一口气，看起来，他和鲁梅尼格的恋情会走得有些辛苦吧，也许这就是鲁梅尼格那些拜仁队友们不太喜欢自己的原因。

6月18日

德国队2-2踢平荷兰，荷兰队是上一届世界杯的亚军，他们败给了当时由贝肯鲍尔领军的德国队。

这场比赛，荷兰是来復仇的，德国队虽然开局就由阿布拉姆契克取得进球，但是比赛一直有往来进攻，几分钟后荷兰追平。

鲁梅尼格在这场比赛中担任组织进攻的工作，他将球传给队友迪特穆勒帮助他进球，眼看着德国快要赢球，只要赢下这场就有机会进入淘汰赛。

但无奈，荷兰进攻猛烈，在比赛前一刻追平，这场德国与荷兰的比赛精采程度不输给上一届世界杯，只是这次没有了贝肯鲍尔与克鲁伊夫。

连续平了两场，第三场比赛，变成了非赢不可的比赛。

  


6月21日。  
  
德国对上奥地利，原本德国媒体预计应该是能轻鬆胜出晋级。

虽然比赛开始没多久，鲁梅尼格就为德国队踢进一球，但随后德国队长福格茨的乌龙球让奥地利追平。

接下来比赛互有进攻，德国队从落后到追平，可惜最后还是被奥地利绝杀，淘汰出局。

德国队第三场比赛爆冷输给奥地利，而且还是因为乌龙球而输球，这可让福格茨非常伤心难过，他失落的坐在球场上，除了想到媒体的责骂，这也是他最后一届大赛了，结果居然是这样的结局。

鲁梅尼格走了过来，伸手拉起福格茨，「贝尔蒂，别难过了。」

面对晚辈的安慰，福格茨拍拍鲁梅尼格，「这就是人生呀！不一定人人都有完美的结局。」

但这时候的鲁梅尼格还太过年轻，他还不能理解这句话的意思，也无法理解这个队长袖标的沉重。

鲁梅尼格踢进了三球，却是这届德国队中踢进最多球的球员，德国媒体不禁感慨，只踢进三球的新人却成为了这届德国队中最多进球的人，看来，盖德穆勒那样自带1比0比分的球员，应该是不会再有了。

总结下来，鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼两人的第一次世界杯之旅，德国正面临新老接替，而法国队阵容也不强大，虽然球队没能取得好成绩，但是两位后起之秀已经引起所有人的关注，当然，先不管是好的还是的。

──德法年轻球员，有机会继承贝肯鲍尔与克鲁伊夫？──

──新欧洲足坛双子星，鲁梅尼格与普拉蒂尼！──

──下一届的世界杯，也许就是他们的天下了！！──

第二天报纸的标题这么写着。  
  
虽然，未来会如何没有人知道。


	9. 世界杯后短暂的休息

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个隐藏cp，其实应该非常明显．．．  
> 就是鲁梅尼格（曾经）单恋贝肯鲍尔，和贝肯鲍尔与克鲁伊夫。  
> 我的创作想法是，贝肯鲍尔曾经谈过一场失败但却又刻骨铭心的异国爱情，所以他才特别反对鲁梅尼格的异国恋。

世界杯结束了，在下个赛季开打前有个难得的休假。

施旺带着鲁梅尼格到美国找贝肯鲍尔，并且一起参加一个足球明星聚会。

「哇！这裡好漂亮！」一进饭店，鲁梅尼格就难掩兴奋之情，到处东张西望的。

「卡勒，不要这么激动，低调一点。」贝肯鲍尔实在想不明白，眼前的年轻人好歹也踢过世界杯了，也算是见过一点世面了，怎么还跟个难得出门的孩子一样。

『莫非他在德国的生活太压抑了…』贝肯鲍尔不禁这么想着。

本来是想让鲁梅尼格见见世面的，但是贝肯鲍尔忘记了，既然是足球明星的聚会，那么作为备受关注的法国新秀普拉蒂尼一定也会受邀参加吧。

果然才刚踏进会场，和周围的人寒暄没几句，就看到鲁梅尼格三步当成一步跑向那个熟悉的身影。

「米歇尔！」  
「卡勒！」

鲁梅尼格走了过去，普拉蒂尼看见鲁梅尼也非常开心，实在没想到世界杯刚结束，两人马上又可以见面。

两人亲密的脸贴脸打招呼，这是法国人很正常的打招呼方式，但是一旁的贝肯鲍尔却怎么看怎么觉得奇怪。

那个从加入球队就几乎跟自己形影不离的年轻球员，现在居然有让他更喜欢的人，怎么有一种亲儿子被人拐走的感觉。

「对奥地利的比赛，你进的那球好漂亮，只是好可惜，差一点就有机会晋级了。」

「没办法，贝尔蒂那个乌龙球真的不能怪他。」

「对了，你因为世界杯对意大利的好表现，听说有意甲球队想要跟你签约？」

「是这样没错，但是都还在谈，或许只是因为我的血统感兴趣而已。」普拉蒂尼耸耸肩，有点自嘲的意思。

「怎么可能！你那么优秀！」

「倒是卡勒你，表现这么好，相信也一定会有球队要跟你签约的！」

鲁梅尼格与普拉蒂尼两个人你一句我一句的聊着天，话语裡都是对对方的赞美与夸奖，给人一种，他们都是对方忠实球迷的感觉，或许这就是在情人眼中，他永远是最优秀的。

「我是要让你来见世面了，多认识球坛前辈，不是让你来谈恋爱的。」看着眼前的两人，贝肯鲍尔小声地说着，内心充满了无奈。

餐会开始了，由于鲁梅尼格的要求，因此普拉蒂尼和鲁梅尼格两人，与贝肯鲍尔，克鲁伊夫，贝利三人坐在同一桌。

「哇！米歇尔，能和这么多巨星坐在一起吃饭，这辈子也值得了！」鲁梅尼格小小声的对普拉蒂尼说着，普拉蒂尼也拼命点头回应自己的开心。

对两个年轻球员来说，能够和三个足球巨星坐在一起吃饭，真的是难掩兴奋之情。

贝肯鲍尔则是和克鲁伊夫、贝利两人聊天，和以往不同的是，他们不在聊自己以前的风光事蹟，而是聊起足坛的未来。

「最近媒体都在说，已经不怕我们退休了？」  
「为什么？」

贝利将头轻轻往鲁梅尼格那方向点，「有他了呀，你的接班人。听说媒体已经将他称为你们德国的未来之星了。」

「还有他旁边的米歇尔普拉蒂尼，都说能成为下一个能攻能守的球员，这次世界杯表现虽然还稍微稚嫩，但是前途不可限量。」

「别给年轻人那么大的压力。」贝肯鲍尔喝了一口汤，轻声的说着。

「说什么呢？年轻球员就是要有压力才会成长，我们不也是这样过来的？」  
「是这样没错…」  
「怎么？心疼他挨骂？」  
「少胡说！」

「约翰，你的接班人呢？找着了吗？」贝利问着。

「我还没有到需要找接班人的年纪。」克鲁伊夫不以为意的说着。

相比三个巨星聊的那么起劲，鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼就安静许多，只有偶尔在对方耳边小声说着话，毕竟在足球大佬面前，两个年轻人也不敢太过聒噪。

鲁梅尼格看着克鲁伊夫，这是他第一次看到克鲁伊夫本人，这个英俊又高冷的男人，是贝肯鲍尔一生的宿敌，同时也是一生最爱的人，虽然两人最后因为各种原因还是分道扬镳，但是谁都知道他们心裡都属于彼此。

克鲁伊夫本来低着头在享用美食，發现有来自前方的视线，他抬头看了一下鲁梅尼格，这可把人吓了一跳赶紧看向其他地方，克鲁伊夫的眼神真的有种让人觉得畏惧的感觉，但是又和贝肯鲍尔那种不怒而威的感觉不同。

『这也许就是巨星的气场吧…』

鲁梅尼格终于见到克鲁伊夫本人了，就是这个男人让贝肯鲍尔忘不了，却也无缘相爱相守。

不同俱乐部，不同国籍，两个国家队队长，两个优秀的球员．．．

鲁梅尼格此时大慨知道为什么贝肯鲍尔在看到自己和普拉蒂尼那么亲密的相处之后，露出不太情愿的样子。

鲁梅尼格不禁想起一些往事，贝肯鲍尔是他的偶像，虽然这种感情很暧昧，他自己也说不上是单纯的仰慕还是喜欢。那一年刚加入拜仁的时候，虽然明知道不可能成功但还是鼓起勇气的表白，果然被拒绝了。

「卡勒，我觉得你对我这不是爱，只是单纯的仰慕而已。」贝肯鲍尔说着，他轻轻摸着鲁梅尼格的头，温柔地说着，毕竟他对眼前的青年就像对待自己小孩一样，虽然说只差十岁。

鲁梅尼格有点红了眼睛，轻轻点头，虽然说早就知道会是这样的结果，但是被人拒绝还是让他很难受。

贝肯鲍尔给了他的额头一个吻，但鲁梅尼格心裡很清楚，这是亲情的吻。

他不知道自己究竟能不能忘了对贝肯鲍尔的感情，直到他在电视上看到普拉蒂尼，在到实际认识了他，虽然时间不长，但是这个一样黑髮，留着有点捲髮的法国男人，在球场上优雅地奔跑着，确实让他有种心动的感觉。

就如同当初，他看到贝肯鲍尔在球场上踢球一样。

想到这裡，鲁梅尼格偷偷看了一眼旁边的普拉蒂尼，心裡默默的想，『我这样应该不算是找替身吧…我是真的喜欢米歇尔的。』

而普拉蒂尼则是看着贝肯鲍尔，虽然去年的友谊赛已经见过面了，但那时在球场上，哪有时间把人看仔细呢。

『贝肯鲍尔先生真的好英俊，难怪卡勒那么喜欢他。他和克鲁伊夫先生两人拿了五座金球奖，我以后真的能成为像他们一样优秀的球员吗？如果我的职业生涯平平淡淡，没有什么成绩，对得起栽培我的父亲吗？能够和卡勒一起实现梦想吗？』

普拉蒂尼想着许多问题，这次的世界杯让他被意大利的球探注意到了，并给出了不错签约条件，但是贸然到国外去踢球，不可抗拒的意外太多了，再加上自己是易受伤体质，身为外援要是一但受伤，可是比在本国联赛还惨。

可是，普拉蒂尼心中明白，如果他想要拿到俱乐部冠军，或是欧洲冠军杯，那么离开法甲，到更高水平的俱乐部是早晚的事情。

普拉蒂尼明明只是个刚满23岁的年轻人，却已经想着那么远的事情了。

这场宴会究竟如何结束的，只怕两个年轻球员都已经忘记了吧，毕竟他们的脑子裡想的都是足以让自己脑筋打结的大事呢。

克鲁伊夫离席前，看了看坐在一起的鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼，这两个人从一坐下开始就有说有笑的，还不时把手搭在对方肩上，亲密地贴着脸说悄悄话，基本上，明眼的人都能看出来。

「嘿！弗朗茨！」克鲁伊夫拍拍贝肯鲍尔的肩膀，「你看看前面。」

贝肯鲍尔抬头，看到鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼在聊天，他疑惑的问着，「怎么？」

克鲁伊夫低下头，在贝肯鲍尔耳边小声戏谑的说着，「这就是你当初抛弃我们这段感情的报应。」

「约翰，你什么意思？」贝肯鲍尔不解地看着克鲁伊夫，而对方没有给予更多的解释，朝着贝肯鲍尔轻轻一笑就离开了会场。

聚会散场了，鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼互相告别，虽然他们想过要一起过一夜，但毕竟他们是各自跟着队友来的，所以只好作罢。

「米歇尔，新球季要多加油。」鲁梅尼格一边说着，一边拉拉西装衣领，会场的气氛虽然不算严肃，但是鲁梅尼格还是不太喜欢这样的场合。

「嗯，你也是。」  
两人亲吻对方脸颊，一起说着，「再见。」

「弗朗茨，我要跟老朋友们在叙叙旧，你先和卡勒回饭店吧。」施旺说完便转身搭上其他人的车子离开。

「那我们先回去吧。」鲁梅尼格是搭贝肯鲍尔的车子来的，理所当然地跟着他一起回住宿饭店。

但是跟来的时候不一样，这次回程贝肯鲍尔异常的安静，自从引擎發动之后就没再开口说话，鲁梅尼格也感受到了贝肯鲍尔的不太对劲。

「弗朗茨…怎么了吗？」坐在后座的鲁梅尼格小心翼翼的问着，他想着，自己应该没有做错什么事情吧，莫非跟哪个大前辈没打招呼，让弗朗茨不开心了，或是自己有什么失态的行为。

看来，鲁梅尼格想破头，也不会想到贝肯鲍尔不开心的原因。

「没什么，只是在想俱乐部的事情而已。」贝肯鲍尔说完这句话就没再说什么了，鲁梅尼格也不敢再继续搭话，只好转头看着窗外的夜景。

车内的气氛非常低迷，甚至有一点尴尬，两个人各怀着心事。

这场宴会，确实让贝肯鲍尔有点不太开心，但主因不是因为鲁梅尼格，而是克鲁伊夫。

没错，贝肯鲍尔在这场聚会中再次和克鲁伊夫相遇，虽然他们已经分手很久了，但是曾经相爱过的心又怎么可能说忘就忘。

他想起那天，他提出分手的那天，本以为克鲁伊夫会抱着他，然后两人大哭一场，抱怨着这个世界对他们太不公平了，什么为了你我愿意放弃国家队等等肉麻的话都想了一遍。

结果，克鲁伊夫却平淡地说了句「好。」就转身离开，多么的潇洒，而自己，心在滴血，却一滴眼泪都流不出来。

然后，他们再次碰面，就是1974年7月7日的世界杯决赛，赛前德国队长与荷兰队长握手，全世界的足球迷都在期待这场世纪对决，却没有人知道，两位队长的心是多么的悲痛，这一刻，他们也许将成为最熟悉的陌生人。

贝肯鲍尔本来觉得自己应该已经忘了这段感情，但是今天的相遇，让他觉得心似乎又再次被戳痛了。

『卡勒和米歇尔，是我抛弃感情的报应，约翰到底是什么意思？』任凭贝肯鲍尔在怎么聪明，也猜不透克鲁伊夫这句话的意思。

贝肯鲍尔透过镜子看到鲁梅尼格的神情，突然也觉得自己不该把气出在他身上。

「卡勒，以后有时间，来我在郊区的别墅住几天度假吧。」贝肯鲍尔想了想，这么说着。

「好！」看着贝肯鲍尔恢復了以往的样子，鲁梅尼格终于鬆了一口气

「这次我见到了好多巨星，感觉自己又往这个圈子迈进一小步。」鲁梅尼格开心的说着。

「从你成为职业球员开始，就已经是圈子裡的人啦。」

打破了这个尴尬的气氛后，两人也开始了各种谈话，当然还是以足球话题为优先。

贝肯鲍尔在心中叹了一口气，『算了！不想了，约翰那傢伙本来心思就难以捉摸的。』

多年之后，贝肯鲍尔才真正的明白，克鲁伊夫这句话的意思。


	10. 78/79赛季①

78/79赛季开始，一个全新的赛季。

对于普拉蒂尼来说，除了要应付比赛，更要面对媒体们几乎每场比赛不厌其烦地询问着，他下个赛季要去哪裡踢球？继续留在南锡？出国踢球？还是选择其他法甲球队？

媒体们似乎比普拉蒂尼本人来着急，但是这也不能怪法国媒体比普拉蒂尼还着急，毕竟普拉蒂尼一直到77/78年的赛季，才终于带领南锡球队拿到法国盃冠军，这是普拉蒂尼在职业球队的第一个冠军。

当然，那个法乙联赛冠军，应该是不会有人提的。

普拉蒂尼在法甲的磨练下，已经成长为能独当一面的球星，以他现在的能力，要去更好的球队踢球站稳先發也许不是问题，但问题是他那太过容易受伤的体质了。

场边的媒体记者感叹了，踢了六年多的职业足球，才拿到一个冠军，偏偏这个球员又是如此的优秀，他可是在22岁的时候进入金球奖前三名，接着在隔年的世界杯一举成名。

而那个年纪比他小三个月的鲁梅尼格，早就拿了两个欧洲联赛的冠军。

「你有可能继续留在法国踢球吗？」

「不排除一切可能。」

「那么普拉蒂尼先生，除了南锡，有没有你乐意效力的法国俱乐部球队呢？」

「我希望我的球队有许多优秀的球员，队友之间有着良好的气氛，最好还有一座漂亮的主场，这样踢起球来才会舒服。」

「那除了南锡，你看法国有几支这样的球队？」

「十九支。」

「那么你不打算出国踢球了是吗？」

「关于我下个赛季会到哪裡踢球，我先不考虑，我只想好好踢完这个赛季的比赛。南锡是让我成名与成长的球队，我永远都不会辜负它的。」面对记者们滔滔不绝的逼问，普拉蒂尼已经训练出了一套官方话语。

普拉蒂尼的转会传闻，拜仁那裡自然也看到这些新闻。

「哇！你看这小子，这官腔说的倒是很流利吗！」卡佩尔曼有些调侃的说着。

「年纪轻轻就这样，以后退役很适合去当官，包准把底下的人都唬得说不出话来！没有他说服不了的人。」奥根塔勒跟着附和，其实他们也知道，鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼感情很好，就一种想捉弄他的感觉。

「…米歇尔才不是这种人，他每天都被媒体包围，不说这些又怎么能够打發他们好好踢球。」

「哇，什么嘛，你心疼他了？」奥根塔勒摸了摸鲁梅尼格的头，眼前的人虽然比自己大两岁，但是这性格吗，应该是反过来的。

「卡勒你太过分了，我之前被媒体包围，都没看你帮我说话。」布莱特纳激动的说着。

「保罗你就算了吧？你那声音大得都能把媒体赶跑了！」这一次，拜仁所有球员异口同声的说着。

「我看呀，这小子说不定明年就可以去参选欧足联主席了，24岁，指不定能成为有史以来最年轻的足球官员。」突然，卡佩尔曼没头没尾的冒出这句话。

「喂！」一旁的穆勒有些听不下去，虽然他对于队友们的谈话总是只听不参与，但是这次的玩笑似乎有点过头，他动手捏了卡佩尔曼的大腿，让对方疼的大喊，「盖德，干嘛捏我啦！」

「你们再说下去卡勒要生气了啦，什么叫明年就可以去参选欧足联主席？你这不是在诅咒人家提早退役吗？」

「开个玩笑而已…」

「你能不能看看场合呀，他本来就很容易受伤，你还在卡勒面前开种玩笑。」

虽然知道这是队友们的玩笑话，鲁梅尼格心裡还是有些不愉快。

普拉蒂尼的天赋，让越来越多球队对他感到兴趣。鲁梅尼格当然知道普拉蒂尼想要转队，毕竟南锡球队真的不算是强队，这么多年来也没能拿下一次法甲联赛冠军，球员的青春是有限的，想要有更多好成绩，只能转队到更好的球队。

有多家外国球队想邀约普拉蒂尼加入，其中包括不少豪门球队。

说起来这本来是好事，但是不少球探直接在普拉蒂尼准备踢欧洲杯资格赛前，来到休息室找人谈转会的事情，这可就惹得教练和队友都有些怨言了。

队友抱怨着那些球探和教练打扰到他们休息与调适心情。

「米歇尔，你到底有没有想要比赛？」

普拉蒂尼又刚和尤文的球探聊完天，回到休息室，法国教练伊达尔戈终于忍不住的有些生气了。

法国队集训这几天下来，普拉蒂尼和队友待在一起的时间根本没多长，他几乎每天都到会客室去和各俱乐部球队的教练谈话，更别说一起练球了。

「伊达尔戈先生，我很抱歉。」对于教练的不开心，普拉蒂尼也觉得有些愧疚，毕竟因为他一个人影响球队也不好。

事实上，这几个月来，法国媒体都是围绕着普拉蒂尼，他会去外国球队还是留在法国，都是大家最关注的。

成为了所有镁光灯的焦点，当然也就会引起其他队友不满。最后只好由教练扮了黑脸，阻挡了普拉蒂尼再去和球探见面，总算，法国队可以好好训练了。

1979年年初，鲁梅尼格再次经历了伤心的离别，穆勒也离开了拜仁前往美国踢球。

那次告别中，鲁梅尼格哭得好伤心，说真的，当初贝肯鲍尔离开都没能让鲁梅尼格哭得那么伤心。

穆勒已经34岁了，再加上这些年受的伤，让他有些无法再踢德甲这样高张力的比赛，穆勒在告别记者会上表示，要大家不用担心，因为拜仁已经培养出了鲁梅尼格。

「卡勒不仅是弗朗茨的接班人，也是我的接班人。」

穆勒的离开虽然让人不捨，但这也代表着鲁梅尼格正式成为了拜仁慕尼黑的主力前锋，当年那个给穆勒当替补的年轻球员，如今也成为球队的第一主力。

最喜欢的贝肯鲍尔和穆勒都离队了，鲁梅尼格有些失落。

他来到经理办公室，敲了敲门，「乌利，是我。」

「进来吧！」赫内斯因为伤病的原因提早退役，他那生意头脑让拜仁高层决定将他延揽来担任经理，让27岁的赫内斯成为全德甲最年轻的足球经理。

「找我？什么事情？」

「乌利，把米歇尔签过来吧。」鲁梅尼格提议着，虽然他知道，成功的机率不大。

面对鲁梅尼格的提议，赫内斯默默的想，『我才不会引狼入室呢…』

哎，或许把普拉蒂尼说是狼有点过，但是一想到鲁梅尼格，自己看着他从爱哭小苍蝇成长到球队头牌巨星，现在被一个法国人追走了他就有气，当然不想天天看见他。

当然还有一个最大的问题就是，他接手拜仁的时候，拜仁财政已经有些负债了，也是没办法支付这位天才球员的薪水吧。

「卡勒，普拉蒂尼的风格可能不太适合我们。」

赫内斯委婉地拒绝了，眼看鲁梅尼格还想要开口说什么，赫内斯立即打断他的话，「要是你以后当了高层，看你爱买哪个球员就买哪个，你要把整个法国队球员买下来也可以。」

赫内斯平静且不带感情的说着，然后他看鲁梅尼格嘟起嘴巴。

「等等还要比赛，别想那么多了。」

鲁梅尼格没在说什么，默默离开赫内斯的办公室。

普通恋人的约会地点，大概就是电影院，或是舞厅，再不然文艺一点就是去看一场音乐会，而足球员的约会，就是在足球场上。

「米歇尔你知道吗，乌利当了经理了。」鲁梅尼格将球踢给普拉蒂尼，说着。

「你是说赫内斯先生？他不是被租借到纽伦堡踢球？怎么退役了？」接过皮球，普拉蒂尼很自然的颠了几下球，让球落在脚下。

「乌利说膝盖的伤势让他无法继续踢球，与其忍着病痛不如就退役了。施旺先生把他找去当经理。」

「哇！那真厉害呢！」普拉蒂尼带着球跑到鲁梅尼格面前，突然像是想到什么似的笑了，拍了拍鲁梅尼格的肩膀，「等等，赫内斯先生以前是你的室友对吧？那你在拜仁高层不就有人当靠山了？」

「算了吧！乌利当了经理之后，整个人态度都变了，对我们说话都用敬语，感觉我们之间已经有了距离了……」鲁梅尼格略带无奈的说着。

「也难怪，毕竟他是高层，我们是球员，我们要思考的肯定不一样。」

「我以后才不要成为这样的人！」鲁梅尼格说着，「我跟乌利提议要他把你签来，他想都不想的拒绝了。」

「什么！这样不好吧…」听到鲁梅尼个这么说，普拉蒂尼觉得有点惊讶，「你们拜仁优秀的球员那么多，怎么会看上我呢。」

「可是你可是22岁进了金球前三名呢！弗朗茨第一次进入金球前三也是这个年纪。」

「谁知道呢？」普拉蒂尼将球传给鲁梅尼格，两人不约而同地说着，「当足球官员呀，那离我们好遥远了！」

是呀，眼下重要的是赢下每一场比赛，其他的事情都不适合两个球员操心了。


	11. 78/79赛季②

鲁梅尼格被禁赛了，原因是他在球场上动手打了人。

那是拜仁慕尼黑和慕尼黑1860的比赛，慕尼黑德比总是特别的激烈，有时候还需要警察出面维护秩序。

在比赛中，鲁梅尼格在一次和对方球员争抢球的时候跌倒，对方球员对着他大喊着别装了。

虽然鲁梅尼格一直很少在球场上和人起冲突，但是慕尼黑德比这样火爆的气氛也感染了他，鲁梅尼格走向对方面前，「你说什么？」

「我说要你别装了！你这头红猪！」

看到自家球员被挑衅，布莱特纳等人正准备跑过去助阵，但是人还没赶到，他们就看到鲁梅尼格抬起手来朝着对方一巴掌打了过去。

于是，鲁梅尼格一张红牌直接被罚了下场。

还好鲁梅尼格平时为人太过友善，很少与人为敌，所以除了少部分对拜仁不友善的媒体之外，舆论并没有对他太过苛责，后来联盟调查过了，双方球员都有过错，各被被禁赛五场比赛，算是合理吧。

「但是为什么只有我被罚款呢，明明是他先挑衅我的。」

无聊的待在家裡，鲁梅尼格翻着报纸，看到普拉蒂尼的消息，但却不是他要转会哪个球队，而是普拉蒂尼再次受伤，这个赛季可能报销了。

普拉蒂尼又受伤了，为什么说又，因为这是他这两个赛季以来第五次受伤了，听说这次特别严重，不仅剩下的十几场比赛全报销，甚至有可能留下后遗症，也有可能影响到未来的运动生涯。

看到这个消息，鲁梅尼格想都没想得立刻前往南锡，想看看普拉蒂尼，想叙旧，也想吐苦水，当然，在出發前他还是打了电话给赫内斯和教练，毕竟他现在可是在禁赛期间，没有经过球队同意乱跑还是不太可行的。

「医生说这次有点伤到骨头，可能等到赛季结束都还无法復原了，看来这个赛季是报销了。」

鲁梅尼格看到普拉蒂尼的膝盖包复了厚厚一大包的绷带，这次似乎真的伤得很严重，他突然想起了队友曾经说的那句话－说不定明年就可以去参选欧足联主席了，突然心整个沉重了起来。

「不会影响到你的职业生涯吧？」鲁梅尼格很担心，他紧张得几乎差一点没哭出来。

普拉蒂尼摇摇头，「我也不知道…受伤当下我听到膝盖發出喀嚓好大一声，现在我的腿没有知觉，我也好怕……」

「米歇尔，别担心！过几天我带沃尔法特先生过来，让他帮你看看。」

「沃尔法特？他不是你们拜仁的队医？这样不好吧…」

「不会的！只要是运动员，沃尔法特先生都会替他医治的！我相信他会帮助你的！」

「谢谢你，卡勒。」

「说什么呢！我们的关係，这点忙是应该的！」说着，鲁梅尼格轻轻吻上普拉蒂尼的脸颊，想要给他一些鼓励。

「对了，你这次怎么会伤得这么严重？」

「大慨是场上球迷嘘得太大声，扰乱了我的心情，一不留神就…」

「哎…我们真是同病相怜呀！」鲁梅尼格无奈地说着。

「上週末的比赛？」

「我已经尽力了，可是对方守门员太厉害，我有什么办法！」鲁梅尼格抱怨的是上週一场拜仁对阵科隆的比赛，他全场五次射门全部被科隆守门员舒马赫挡了下来，最后球队只拿了平局。

赛后不但媒体用特大的头条嘲讽他，说他除了把球踢进球门以外什么都会，连队友们也不谅解他，把输球的责任都揽在他身上。是呀！球队的前锋本来就是要为球队进球没错，可是他真的尽力了，又不是每个人都可以和盖德穆勒一样只要首發就自带1比0。

「我不也一样，只是一场比赛没踢好，现场球迷嘘声满天，巴不得我快点下场，现在我受伤没办法比赛了，他们可又怪我了！」

当年两位阿根廷世界杯的明日之星，如今知名度和人气也逐渐上扬，不过随之而来的，就是媒体更不客气的批评与嘲讽，两人此时都可以感受到这股无形的压力。

「我们一定要变得更强！让他们找不出缺点可以骂我们！」

「米歇尔，你确定要加入哪个球队吗？」

「我可能还会留在法甲吧…」

「你不离开吗？你不是说有意甲球队在联繫你的经纪人？」

「哎…全法国都希望我留下来不要到国外去踢球，我决定转会到圣艾蒂安，那是法国目前最好的球队了，毕竟也曾经进入过欧洲联赛的决赛当中呀。」

「看来到国外踢球，只能在等等了…」

普拉蒂尼有些失望，他转头看着鲁梅尼格，好奇地问着，「卡勒你不想吗？到国外踢球？我听说也有不少球队想要签下你吧！」

鲁梅尼格摇摇头，「我不想离开拜仁慕尼黑！我只想永远在拜仁踢球，然后退役，这样就好了。」

几天之后，鲁梅尼格带着沃尔法特来到南锡的医院看望普拉蒂尼。

经过简单检查，沃尔法特表示还好普拉蒂尼的伤势并没有太过严重，并约定好等普拉蒂尼出院之后再来德国的诊所找他治疗。

「好的，谢谢你们了。」听到这裡，普拉蒂尼鬆了一口气。

「那，我先回去了！」沃尔法特说完开门离开，鲁梅尼格赶紧跟出去。

「沃尔法特先生，拜託你了，我请你来法国的事情千万不要和乌利说，好吗？拜託了！」鲁梅尼格双手合十的拜託着。

沃尔法特无奈的笑了一下，前几天鲁梅尼格突然把他拉到单独的球员休息小房间，说要帮他付机票钱和住宿费，想拜託他和自己到法国去看一个受伤的球员，而且还拜託不要让赫内斯还有其他高层、球员知道。

沃尔法特看到鲁梅尼格那小心翼翼深怕被發现的样子，还以为要医治球员只是幌子，其实是要医治什么地下特工或是东德间谍吧。

结果，是自己多想了，要医治的对象还真的只是普通球员，只不过是个法国球员，而且还是那个被拜仁球员们恨得牙痒痒的普拉蒂尼，难怪鲁梅尼格小心翼翼了。

「知道啦，不会说的！你放心吧。」沃尔法特说完摸了摸鲁梅尼格的头，看着他露出一个可爱的笑容。

鲁梅尼格在和沃尔法特道谢后转身回到病房内。

「真受不了这孩子…」听着病房裡面开心地聊天声音，沃尔法特叹了口气，那叫什么，有了男友，忘了队友，感叹完毕便转身离开。

后来，普拉蒂尼出院了，一个月约了两天的时间，来到德国沃尔法特的私人诊所，这个时间必须要是拜仁没有比赛的时候，除了这样不会被赫内斯他们發现，更重要的是鲁梅尼格要亲自开车去接普拉蒂尼过来。

「卡勒，其实我可以自己过来慕尼黑的，你不用特地开车来接我。」

「不可以，你才刚不用拐杖，行走还是不方便吧？怎么开车？」

「我可以搭车，搭飞机呀。」

「我不放心。」鲁梅尼格说着，真是个体贴的男人呀。

『喂喂，你们两个，这裡还有外人，收敛一点呀。』沃尔法特一边替普拉蒂尼治疗，一边心中默默地吐嘲着。

经过几次的治疗，效果渐渐呈现出来。

「好了，这次治疗之后，应该就恢復了，只要在两到三次的注射药物，就可以了，虽然没伤及骨头，但还是会留下一点后遗症，要多注意。」

「谢谢你，沃尔法特先生！」

「最重要的事，同样的部位千万要避免再受伤。」沃尔特说完，拍了拍自己的头，「哎！我这不是在说废话。」

「好的，那我们就不打扰你医治其他病人了。」

「其他病人？」沃尔法特一脸疑惑，这裡除了他们，还有谁？

「那间房间还有人吧，我刚刚听到声响了。」鲁梅尼格手指向对面的诊疗间，说着。

「…啊…是呀，我还要忙呢，你们慢走，我就不送你们了。」沃尔法特像是想起什么一样。

「米歇尔，你都难得来慕尼黑了，我们去吃个饭吧。」

「当然好，要去哪裡吃？上次那家餐厅？」

「那么，到我家吧，你的脚还是不太方便一直走路吧？到我家，我煮意大利麵给你吃。」

聊天的声音渐渐变小，确定鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼离开后，沃尔法特走到刚刚被说裡面有声响的那一扇医疗房间门前。

「好啦，你可以出来了。」沃尔法特打开了从外面上的锁，对裡面的人说着。

「这就是你把我锁在裡面的理由。」从裡面走出来的人竟然是赫内斯。

原来，今天球队没有比赛，赫内斯特地过来沃尔法特的诊疗室看看，顺便询问拜仁球员的健康状等等。

他正奇怪今天沃尔法特好像心神不宁，正想问他是不是和人有约，是不是需要自己先离开。

突然对方要自己进到其中一间诊疗房间，随即锁上了门，赫内斯正奇怪怎么回事，就听到了鲁梅尼格的声音，然后听到普拉蒂尼的声音。

「卡勒到底把我想成什么样的人了，他觉得我愿意看着年轻球员被伤病毁了吗？」赫内斯无奈地坐在一旁的椅子上，原来他在鲁梅尼格心中是个这样无情的人。

「这就要怪你平常对他那么凶。」

「凶？我对他还凶？我还不够宠他吗？」赫内斯惊讶地瞪大双眼，他把鲁梅尼格这小子当成宝贝一样宠着，居然还说他对他很凶，实在是天大冤枉呀！

「是是，你是很宠他没错，可是每次卡勒提起普拉蒂尼你都摆出那么难看的脸色，吓到人家啦。」

「……我脸色难看，他可是要追卡勒的人，你会给他好脸色吗？」

「我是无所谓，只要他对卡勒是真心，我支持。」

「卡勒这孩子禁赛期间不好好反省，还去法国看望他，你说气不气人？」赫内斯越说越生气，于是站了起来。

「……我是宁可他和1860的德国籍球员谈恋爱，也不想要他被法国人追走，啊！！还是一个流着意大利血统的法国人呀！！」

「乌利你安静一点，打扰到我了。」沃尔法特总算明白了那天，鲁梅尼格那么紧张深怕被發现的样子，看来是有原因的。

「看来他们两人的恋情，可艰苦囉。」看着赫内斯生气地离开了，沃尔法特一边整理着文件，一边喃喃自语着。

当然，已经离开的鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼是不会知道这裡刚刚经过一阵溷乱。

在鲁梅尼格家裡，两人在开心地享用意大利麵，与其说是鲁梅尼格煮的，不如说就是加热就能享用的即食品，不过，对两人来说，能和喜欢的人一起吃饭，大慨吃什么都是美味的吧。


	12. 法国队与拜仁的友谊赛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 法国队与拜仁的友谊赛并不是我编的，1979年确实是有这场比赛。  
> 只是很好奇，怎么会有俱乐部和国家队的友谊赛，莫非是当时的流行？

78/79赛季结束后，而普拉蒂尼去了圣艾蒂安，没错！就是1976年和拜仁争夺欧冠的球队圣艾蒂安。

看着当年拜仁夺冠后，球员们在场上开心庆祝还有交换球衣的照片，鲁梅尼格不知道换了谁的球衣穿上。

「你说，这样算不算我们曾经同队过呢！」普拉蒂尼拿着照片，对坐在他旁边的鲁梅尼格这么说着。

「跨时空的同队！」此话一出，两人哈哈大笑。

「只希望将来，我们可以真的在同一支球队踢球。」鲁梅尼格说着，不过也只能希望普拉蒂尼有机会来拜仁踢球，毕竟他可不想离开拜仁呀！

「是呀！到时候媒体会给我们取什么名字？」

「嗯…鲁梅蒂尼？」

「不对不对！应该是普拉尼格才对！」

「为什么？」

「你看你和你拜仁搭档，不是叫布莱尼格吗？所以，我们当然也是叫普拉尼格！」普拉蒂尼说着，说得好像两人下个赛季真的要成为队友似的。

「哈哈！说的也是！」

此时，两人开心笑着，诉说着彼此的梦想，这时候的他们还不知道，身为球员，球队的资产，他们有很多的身不由己。

1979年8月21日，法国队和拜仁慕尼黑举行一场友谊赛。

普拉蒂尼刚刚当上法国队长，想要表现得好一点给鲁梅尼格球队裡的老大哥们看看。

赛前他拼命喊话，「卡勒是我最好的朋友，我想要表现给他们看看！让德国人知道，法国队已经可以成为国际大赛的常客了！」

『然后可以放心的把卡勒交给我！』这句才是最想说的，不过当然只能放在心裡。

比赛开始前，普拉蒂尼和拜仁队长布莱特纳握手后，看了眼站在后面的鲁梅尼格，对着他一笑，鲁梅尼格也给予回应。

布莱特纳一脸疑惑，眼前这个法国队长到底在对谁笑得那么开心，突然他才会意过来，他是在对鲁梅尼格笑呀！

好呀！调情调到球场上了，不可原谅！！

然而，布莱特纳的怒火却没有带来什么效果，比赛开始，也不知道是拜仁球员刚踢完激烈的例行赛没精神，或者是对这友谊赛不在乎还是怎么了，面对法国球员的凌厉攻势，马上就被踢进两球，不过最主要的原因还是，拜仁的第一门将迈耶退役了。

场边的拜仁球迷有点嘘声四起，毕竟他们大老远的过来可不是想看球队输球呀，拜仁这时才开始展开反击。

坐在休息室裡的赫内斯和教练帕尔的脸色有点不好看，虽然这场比赛只是友谊赛，但是输的太惨还是不太好，好歹也是德甲的名门球队，被法国国家队压制的毫无还手的馀地，这德国足球的面子可不保呀。

在这场比赛中，鲁梅尼格好几次和普拉蒂尼对抗，两人还撞在了一起同时倒地，鲁梅尼格爬起来还不忘拉着普拉蒂尼的手，拉着他一起站起来。

「米歇尔，没事吧？」

「没事的！比赛还在继续！」

比赛继续进行，接着只看到普拉蒂尼接过队友的漂亮传球，在禁区内不慌不乱的用力一踢，球彷彿被人拿着一般的射入球门。

看到这漂亮的进球，场上所有球员都惊呆了，而鲁梅尼格，如果不是因为自己还在球场上，真的很想为这漂亮的一球鼓掌。

比赛即将结束，拜仁發起最后一波攻势，布莱特纳带球直奔禁区，在门前将球传给鲁梅尼格，鲁梅尼格漂亮接球后大力射门，拜仁终于破门得分。

最后的结局是拜仁1-4输给了主场的法国队，比赛结束，拜仁球员们纷纷走回休息区，只有鲁梅尼格还留在场上。

虽然只是一场友谊赛，还是国家队与俱乐部球队的友谊赛，但是输了比赛，鲁梅尼格还是感觉到有些许的失落，毕竟身为职业足球员，不可能不在乎输赢的。

普拉蒂尼也看出鲁梅尼格的失落，拍了拍他的背，「卡勒，你那个进球踢得很漂亮。」

「谢谢。」鲁梅尼格当然知道普拉蒂尼在安慰他。

赫内斯此刻不只脸色难看，连心情也非常凝重，除了因为输球的原因，还有就是鲁梅尼格在比赛之后和普拉蒂尼在场边聊得很起劲，只要不是眼瞎的人都能看出两人的感情。

「场边球迷已经在不开心了，他还这么肆无忌惮地找对方球员聊天，到底是谁家的球员呀！要不要乾脆转队到法国队算了！！」赫内斯坐在休息是，咬牙切齿地说着。

「乌利，你冷静一点，国家队是不能转籍过去的。」沃尔法特拍拍赫内斯的肩膀，算是安慰他吧。

「还好弗朗茨已经去美国了，不然看他怎么教训你！」不过赫内斯似乎忘了，贝肯鲍尔离开了，但布莱特纳回来了。

法国球员们替自己新科队长感到高兴，但是拜仁球员们可不这么想。

「他就是普拉蒂尼？」说话的保罗布莱特纳，曾经，或者说现在也是拜仁一个让人头痛的球员，原本转会到西班牙的球队皇家马德里，今年赛季又被赫内斯签了回来。

「对！就是他！就是他把卡勒追走的。」

虽然这裡是法国队主场，但是他们还是决定把人找来，当面谈谈，对，真的只有谈而已，保证绝对不会动手。

鲁梅尼格赛后，突然想到还有事情没和普拉蒂尼说，和教练交代一下之后，立刻跑去法国休息室，但人一到才發觉找不到普拉蒂尼，才知道原来他去找自己了，赶忙跑回去。

而拜仁休息室这裡，正上演一场拷问。

「所以，你对卡勒是真心的，绝对不是玩玩而已。」布莱特纳质问着，当他从皇马回到拜仁后，就深深对眼前的新人有好感，然而怎么知道，对方心裡早就有别人了。

「是真的，我保证！我对卡勒是真心的！」

普拉蒂尼觉得自己无论说的话还是表情都非常真诚，真诚到足以打动任何铁石心肠的人，但怎么也想不通怎么反而激怒这些德国人。

「你说什么？卡勒这个名字是你能叫的吗？」

「普拉蒂尼先生，我怎么听说你们法国人最近在流行追金髮碧眼的德国人呢？」

「欧，不会你也是追求这种流行吧？」

「不！不是的！我绝对不是这样的人！我第一次见到卡勒，虽然是在电视上，但是我很确定他是对的人！」

「哼！你们意大利人的话不能相信！」

虽然拜仁队友们都不太能接受这段恋情，但是布莱特那是最不能接受的那个人，他是对这段恋情最反对的人之一，毕竟鲁梅尼格可是他在拜仁的官配呀！他和鲁梅尼格被球迷称为布莱尼格，都几乎成为拜仁慕尼黑的代称了。

两人是场上最好的搭挡，当然球场下也是好朋友，现在怎么能接受这个最好的朋友被外国人给追走。

「保罗，虽然他长了一张意大利人的脸，但他是法国人。」一旁的赫内斯补充说着。

「我不管他是法国人还是意大利人，总之他不是德国人就是了。」

「布莱特纳先生，请你相信我，我一定不会辜负卡勒的。」普拉蒂尼将手放在胸前，提高声音的说着，本来已经将汗水擦拭乾淨的脸颊，又再次因为紧张而冒出汗来。

「那么，普拉蒂尼先生，我就想问问，要是以后你们在国际比赛碰面，怎么办？俱乐部比赛，国家队比赛，你有办法像今天这场友谊赛这样踢吗？让卡勒输球，你不捨对吧？但是你如果不全力踢球，你又对的起你的职业吗？还有，如果以后球队有了争议，你又该站在谁那边？你有做好心理准备吗？」

迈耶毕竟是经过大风大浪的人，不像其他球员只是单纯的咄咄逼人，他问出比较有深度的问题，两个不同国籍的球员谈恋爱，最大的问题就是以后在球场上碰面，而这个原因，也是导致他的老朋友，贝肯鲍尔与克鲁伊夫两人分开的原因。

「我……」

迈耶的问题提升了这场拷问的高度，现场一阵沉默，安静到连所有人细微的呼吸声都可以听到。

「米歇尔！」鲁梅尼格的声音打破这阵尴尬，「我去了法国的休息室，他们说你在这裡。」

『什么！居然还特地跑去对方休息室找人家。果然有了男友，就忘记了队友！真是个现实的孩子！』拜仁这些队友们在心中整齐的默念大喊着，并且深深叹了一口气。

「米歇尔，你还没冲澡吗？怎么流了一身大汗？」鲁梅尼格问着，他不知道普拉蒂尼身上这些汗水是因为被自己的队友们拷问紧张而流的。

「对，我还没冲澡，就想要到有事没和你说，就直接跑过来。」普拉蒂尼说着，他不想让鲁梅尼格知道自己刚刚被他的拜仁队友们拷问。

「我也是，有事情没和和你说，就跑去找你了！」

看着鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼两个人你一句我一句的聊着天，真的就像是热恋中的恋人一样，不对，他们本来就是热恋中。

「哎…我们家可爱的卡勒，居然被意大利人追走了…不甘心！你说，我哪裡比不上他？」布莱特纳说着，还顺势踢了一下柜子。

面对布莱特纳的话，其他拜仁球员们一阵沉默。

「保罗，都跟你说了他是法国人了，还有不要乱踢东西！要是踢坏了还要赔钱！！听到了没有！」

看着狂踢铁柜愤怒值满点的布莱特纳，再看看一旁聊天聊得非常开心的鲁梅尼格与普拉蒂尼，小小的更衣室呈现两种不同的气氛，赫内斯又气又好笑的说着。

「我说，要是弗朗茨知道自己接班人被流着意大利血统的法国人追走，不知道他会是什么反应呢…」

不晓得是谁说了这么一句话，在场所有人都打了个冷颤，想必他一定会气得把球员休息室都拆了吧，还会怪我们怎么没把人看好。

「弗朗茨早就知道了，你们放心吧。」迈耶平静的说着。

鲁梅尼格觉得这段恋情免强算是得到老大哥们的祝福后，和普拉蒂尼开心的对笑一下，他们已经在想着等一下要去哪裡约会了。

「乌利，这样真的好吗？他可是法国队长，卡勒成为德国队长也只是早晚而已，这样真的没问题吗？」

奥根塔勒一脸担忧说着，他并不是不喜欢普拉蒂尼，而是他明白这过程会有多辛苦，如果连情商那么高的足球皇帝贝肯鲍尔都无法处理好的异国感情，那么鲁梅尼格又怎么能有十足的把握呢？

总不会，这两个年轻人真的认为，只要自己爱着对方，对方也爱着自己，就可以克服一切了吧？普通人都很困难了，更何况是两个公众人物。

「先说，我不管了，就算现在阻止他们见面也来不及了。」迈耶说着，顺便还做了个鬼脸。

「算了算了，等他们以后嚐到苦果，就会觉悟了吧。」赫内斯看着眼前的两人这么说着，然后想着他的老朋友贝肯鲍尔到时候会怎么责怪自己没有人看好，让他被外国人追走。

鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼开心的聊着天，不知道队友们的担忧。


	13. 年轻人的恋爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼操碎心的赫内斯。  
> 虽然现实中拜仁经理和普拉蒂尼应该是没有交集，除非他们谈过合约，但是平行世界裡，所有人的人际关係都重新改写。

鲁梅尼格是个典型的德国人，他生活很规律，除了假日偶尔去舞厅跳舞或看看电影，几乎都选择在家休息，或是在后院练球，然后准时十一点上床睡觉，隔天早起，可以说规律到有些无趣。

但是只有一个人可以让他改变自己的生活作息，那就是普拉蒂尼。

严谨的德国人碰上浪漫的法国人，似乎很容易就被改变，只要普拉蒂尼来德国找他，那么他可以晚睡晚起，可以带着普拉蒂尼到慕尼黑市去逛街，去吃一顿高档的牛排大餐，然后去看看电影。

当然，如果相反鲁梅尼格到法国的话，那么巴黎的夜生活可以让两个年轻人在外头疯狂一整夜。

回到家裡，两人也不会轻易上床休息，因为他们总是有聊不完的天，说不完的话。

在球队裡，总是有讨厌的人，看不惯的队友，但是无法跟其队友抱怨，因为你永远不会知道对方会不会告密，但是鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼面对对方就没有顾忌了，一来他们很信任自己的爱人，二来他们俱乐部不同，国家队也不同，几乎没有重合的朋友，所以可以大胆地跟对方抱怨。

基本上，两人还是很自律，很少出现玩得太疯而耽误第二天训练的情形，不过还是有意外，毕竟是年轻人，有时候两人要是玩得太晚太疯，影响到第二天的训练，那么拜仁经理兼任保姆的乌利赫内斯先生，就会怒气冲冲地杀到鲁梅尼格家裡，对着两人破口大骂。

「几点了？还不来球场？整天只知道玩玩玩！你有没有职业道德？要是弗朗茨在，你看他怎么教训你？你这个废柴小苍蝇！翅膀硬了是不是？敢不来训练了？以为自己球队老大了？要是现在教练是克拉默先生还是拉泰克先生，你看他们会不会把你撕了！」

嗯．．．应该说是对着鲁梅尼格大骂，而普拉蒂尼站在一旁一起陪着被骂。

骂了一连串，赫内斯稍微喘气一下，鲁梅尼格乖乖地递上一杯水，赫内斯一口喝下后，他瞪向一旁的普拉蒂尼，那眼神非常凌厉，普拉蒂尼觉得，他这辈子，至少目前为止没看过这么恨自己的眼神。

赫内斯再次把目光转向鲁梅尼格，「卡勒，整天跟法国人厮溷在一起，球技就会进步吗？跟法国人谈恋爱就能拿金球奖吗？」

赫内斯并不会直接骂普拉蒂尼，毕竟他不是德国人，也不在德甲踢球，但是他很明显地指桑骂槐。

「赫内斯先生，好可怕…」普拉蒂尼说着，德国人真的好可怕，他真想知道鲁梅尼格是怎么度过这些日子的。

「你没有看过弗朗茨和施旺先生骂人，更可怕呢！」鲁梅尼格说着，他早就习惯了。

不过，第一次挨骂被吓到了，以后被多骂几次也就习惯了，这也算是一种另类的心理素质训练，让普拉蒂尼以后挨教练骂的时候，都会觉得，什么吗！还没有赫内斯先生凶呢！

赫内斯在办公裡整理着文件，电视上正转播着法甲比赛，是圣艾蒂安的比赛，赫内斯对这个球队并不陌生，毕竟他曾在1976年的欧冠决赛中和圣艾蒂安有过对决。

只看到普拉蒂尼一次漂亮的组织进攻，他先是将球传给队友后自己跑向禁区，然后接过队友的传球，一脚将球踢进对方大门，漂亮的为球队取得领先。

看着电视上普拉蒂尼和队友们抱在一起庆祝，赫内斯心中百感交集，要说他从来没有动过想签下普拉蒂尼的心思是骗人的，毕竟优秀的球员谁不会想要，但是，他接手拜仁经理这个位置之前，球队已经负债了，他接手球队之后能签回布莱特纳和自己的弟弟迪特赫内斯可以说是友情价，但是他们都是德国人，不管价位如何都只能算是德国人自己的事情。

但普拉蒂尼就不同了，他是法国人，就算普拉蒂尼自己不在乎薪水，但是他的经纪人，他的球队圣艾蒂安可不会同意的，法国人当然更不会同意自己国家队的队长低薪到德国踢球。

「哎…想签下好球员哪有这么容易，签约金，薪水，问题一大多，他们以为是玩家家酒吗？」赫内斯无奈的想着，他现在是拜仁经理，所要承担的责任，还是球员的鲁梅尼格与布莱特纳他们根本无法体会。

电视上，普拉蒂尼接受採访。

「普拉蒂尼先生，您最近很频繁的前往慕尼黑，是不是有打算加盟拜仁慕尼黑呢？」

「听说拜仁慕尼黑想要签下你是吗？」

「不，不是的，我去慕尼黑是去找朋友，纯粹度假休息，跟谈合约完全没关係。」普拉蒂尼解释着。

「真的吗？可是有人目击你和拜仁经理赫内斯一起在餐厅用餐，如果不是要谈合约，你为何会跟他见面呢？」记者们不死心，继续追问着。

「嗯…这个吗…」普拉蒂尼一时不知道该如何回答，他紧张得全身在在冒汗。

他确实是有和赫内斯在餐厅见面没错，但是聊得并不是什么合约，也不是足球，就是閒话家常，还有聊聊鲁梅尼格。

虽然没有明说，但普拉蒂尼心中明白，赫内斯是不喜欢他老是跑来找鲁梅尼格。

「我去找朋友，赫内斯先生是热情邀请我作客，没别的意思，真的，我会继续留在圣艾蒂安，暂时没有到国外踢球的打算。」

「你的朋友是鲁梅尼格吗？」记者突然这一问，普拉蒂尼居然脸红，不知道该点头好，还是该摇头。

直到队友發现情形不对，才赶忙过来解围。

看着这段访问，赫内斯叹了一口气，最近鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼见面的次数确实太多了，不知情的人估计都以为他们是队友，他才会出面希望普拉蒂尼收敛一点，毕竟，拜仁这个赛季有机会争取德甲冠军，怎么可以让鲁梅尼格分心呢！再说，要是万一普拉蒂尼表现不好，只怕对方教练也会怪罪下来。

赫内斯有些疑惑，明明自己和鲁梅尼格只差三岁怎么有一种老父亲的心情。

面对赫内斯的担忧，沃尔法特表示，你自己以前和保罗不也是这样吗？赫内斯无言以对，这能一样嘛？首先，他和布莱特纳同国籍，都是德国人呀！再者后来他们也都在拜仁踢球了，可是鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼显然不是这样，至少目前为止，他们想要一起为同一支俱乐部踢球是不可能的，然后，欧洲杯也即将要开打，如果德国和法国碰上，那．．．．

想着想着，赫内斯又叹了一口气，「算了！只能够走一步算一步了！」

巴伐利亚一年一度的慕尼黑啤酒节到来，这次鲁梅尼格邀请普拉蒂尼来参加。

普拉蒂尼被这样的场面震撼住了，原来德国人也有这样轻鬆风趣的一面。

「米歇尔，巴伐利亚很棒吧？」鲁梅尼格穿着巴伐利亚传统服装，手拿着一大杯啤酒说着。

被这样的气氛感染下，两人都喝多了，脸瞬间红得如同苹果一样。

「卡勒，你喝多了。」普拉蒂尼说着，然后自己也打了一个嗝。

「哈哈，米歇尔你自己不也是吗？」

说着，两人放声大笑，现场气氛很热络，每个人都愉快的聊天，喝酒与跳舞，就算现在鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼抱在一起，也不会有人觉得奇怪的。

酒果然是助兴的好东西，即使是在大白天，酒精也催化了两人的情慾，看着对方，忍不住伸手触摸对方的胸口。

「米歇尔，我爱你。」鲁梅尼格说着，喝醉的他，好像不会害羞了，什么话都能大胆地说着。

「我也是，我现在就好想得到你，不如我们去附近公厕？」普拉蒂尼开玩笑的说着。

「喂！这怎么可以？」

「开玩笑的，开玩笑的，要做也要在房间做呀，怎么能委屈你？」拍了拍鲁梅尼红通通的脸颊，普拉蒂尼笑着说。

「真是的…」

这次啤酒节，是两人第一次共度的，到了傍晚，两人回到鲁梅尼格的家，度过愉快的一个晚上。

79/80赛季，对两人来说都是新的突破。

週末，德甲的比赛也开始了。拜仁在这个赛季积分暂时取得第一，这次的比赛是榜首保卫战。

比赛中，鲁梅尼格再次射门得分，然后他举起双手庆祝，即使队友朝着他冲过来庆祝这个进球，鲁梅尼格脸上也没有太多情绪起伏。

「这个德国男人该不会没有情绪吧？」主播说着，毕竟在这种为球队取得领先的场合，连穆勒那样低调的人都会有所庆祝。

「我想可能是这个赛季进太多球，庆祝累了吧。」另一个主播回应着，虽然是有点调侃的意味，但也证明，这个赛季鲁梅尼格的得分能力。

这个赛季是鲁梅尼格的转折点，拜仁教练帕尔决定将鲁梅尼格逐渐固定于前锋位置，再加上有了布莱特纳与迪特赫内斯的助攻，他的进球数已经远远领先第二名的选手，从前总是被取笑除了进球什么都会的他，现在已经是球队的得分王。

加入圣艾蒂安，普拉蒂尼终于在欧洲赛事上有了登场的机会，欧洲足总盃是他第一个参加的欧洲赛事，重要性仅次于欧冠。

虽然最后圣艾蒂安没能拿下冠军，普拉蒂尼在七场比赛中踢入五球，那几乎是随心所欲的任意球，更是让许多人惊艳。

而拜仁经过多年的磨合与补强，睽违六年多终于有机会拿下德甲冠军了。

比赛不到最后一刻没有人敢鬆懈，以往进球得分鲁梅尼格都只会举起双手庆祝胜利，但是这次不一样，当鲁梅尼格接过迪特赫内斯传球，在球门前大力一踢，进门得分，鲁梅尼格跳起来庆祝，这个德国男人终于有了情绪起伏。

当哨声响起，拜仁确定提前两轮拿到德甲冠军，鲁梅尼格开心的和队友们抱在一起庆祝。

1980年，是鲁梅尼格职业生涯最巅峰的一年，拜仁慕尼黑拿到久违的德甲冠军，鲁梅尼格拿下德甲射手王以及德国足球先生的奖项。

赛后，大家在更衣室裡狂欢庆祝，赫内斯也很高兴的和大家起喝酒庆祝，这是他成为拜仁经理以来第一次跟球员们这么疯狂。

只有鲁梅尼格默默坐在一旁，一如他刚加入拜仁的那样。

「卡勒，表现得很好！」赫内斯拍着鲁梅尼格。

「我没有因为谈感情分心，米歇尔在法甲也帮助球队拿下好成绩，我们很棒，对吧！」鲁梅尼格说着，还配上一个有点得意的笑容，有点故意，但是现在赫内斯心情很好，他并不会生气。

「你这小子！」赫内斯捏了捏鲁梅尼格的脸颊，「敢跟我顶嘴了！」

相比其他队友的兴奋，鲁梅尼格冷静多了，并不是他不在意德甲冠军，而是因为现在，还有一个让他更期待的赛事，那就是这一年最重要的国际大赛－欧洲杯。


	14. 遗憾这次无法一起前往意大利

时间回到二月，这次的意大利欧杯州是第一次改制后的国际大赛，会外资格赛变成了积分制度。

虽然德国队已经确定进入会内赛，但教练依旧让鲁梅尼格首發上场，他踢进了一球，助攻的球员是汉斯穆勒，是鲁梅尼格国家队最要好的朋友之一。

当结束比赛的哨音响起，德国队分组第一晋级决赛圈。

鲁梅尼格优异的表现让球评称赞连连，德国媒体也在期待着这次欧洲杯德国队的表现。

四年前的欧洲杯，德国队屈居亚军，这次，他们是冲着冠军而来的，相比两年前的世界杯，鲁梅尼格已经能够独当一面了，更有应该让鲁梅尼格成为队长的呼声出现。

「德瓦尔先生，为何这次欧洲杯的第一队长不是鲁梅尼格接任呢？」一个记者这么问着，德瓦尔不确定他是真的关心球队，还是想要挑拨，这不能怪他乱想，毕竟这似乎是德国队的传统，要选德国队长就像是要选皇位继承人一样。

「卡勒年纪还轻，资历还不够。」

「但是法国队的普拉蒂尼只比鲁梅尼格大三个月，他去年就成为法国队长了。」

「这是法国教练的考量，法国队的事情，我们不讨论。」德瓦尔客气的说着，可是他心中明白，法国队之所以让普拉蒂尼24岁不到就成为队长，那是因为法国队没人呀！而德国队，比鲁梅尼格资深的人太多了，所以即使他很喜欢这个年轻球员，也不能直接让他成为队长，当然，这话只能在心中想，不能说出来。

事实上，德瓦尔的想法确实也没错，法国队现在确实是只有普拉蒂尼一个较为成熟的球星。

相比德国队较为轻鬆进入决赛圈，法国队遗憾的，无论资格赛最后一场比赛是输是赢，都确定无缘参加1980年的欧洲杯，所以即使法国队早早领先，球场上的球迷嘘声不断，尤其是当他们的队长普拉蒂尼拿球的时候，嘘声更是无比刺耳，也许连敌方球员都会不解，明明是领先，为什么还如此嘘自己国家队的队长呢。

普拉蒂尼实在受不了了，他主动走下了球场，将队长袖标交给身旁的队友，现在的他一刻也不想留在球场上了。

当比赛结束，法国确定一分之差拿到分组第二，无缘晋级决赛圈。

法国媒体将失败的原因归咎于普拉蒂尼的外务活动太多，除了拍广告和代言活动，导致没有专心踢国队比赛而输球，还有媒体大爆料，在国家队比赛期间，普拉蒂尼总是往会客室跑，而不是和队友一起训练，因为会客室裡有各个想和他签约的球团教练和球探。

──比起国家队的荣誉，普拉蒂尼更爱钱。──

──想和普拉蒂尼签约的几乎是意大利球队，例如尤文、国际米兰、那不勒斯。可见普拉蒂尼还是心向自己的祖国！！──

这是第二天报纸的头版头条，也很明确的，不只是球迷，连媒体记者都认为这次的失利是自己的责任。

这样的说法让普拉蒂尼打击很大，他也不否认自己确实有些分心，但是他绝对没有不顾国家荣誉，也绝对没有所谓想着自己的祖国意大利。

普拉蒂尼觉得，自己对法国队的付出似乎都因为一次的失败而化成泡沫，于是，想要退出国家队的念头在他心中浮现出来。

门铃再次响起，普拉蒂尼依旧躺在床上，他已经好几天没出门了，而无论电话还是谁来敲门，他都置之不理。

「米歇尔，是我！」是巴蒂斯通的声音，巴蒂斯通是普拉蒂尼在国家队谈的来的好朋友之一，下个赛季，也即将成为自己俱乐部的队友，于是普拉蒂尼起身去开门，至少他能确定，巴蒂斯通不是来教训自己的。

「来了，来了。」普拉蒂尼开门，门外站的人除了巴蒂斯通，还有鲁梅尼格。  
普拉蒂尼有点不敢置信，赶紧让两人进屋内。

「你们怎么会过来？」普拉蒂尼明知故问。

「这几天你都足不出户，电话也不接，当然担心你呀！」对于普拉蒂尼当天几乎是被球迷嘘下场，巴蒂斯通知道他一定会非常伤心，再加上连续几天都没到训练场，他非常担心普拉蒂尼。

「米歇尔，这次法国差一点就能晋级了，真的好可惜！你表现得真的很棒，如果没有你在球场上的指挥和进球，法国队也不可能踢出这样的成绩！」鲁梅尼格也赶紧安慰并鼓励普拉蒂尼。

「没办法了，虽然遗憾，但是大家都尽力了，只能怪我…」

「这不能怪你！输球是大家的责任。」

巴蒂斯通说着，他明白以普拉蒂尼这样敏感的心思和对外界批评非常在意的性格，这几天被媒体这样恶意批评与诋毁，应该想退出国家队的心都有了，所以他一大早就打算来看看普拉蒂尼，只是为了摆脱媒体，拖到了下午才能过来，没想到在半路上偶遇德国球员鲁梅尼格。

「媒体永远都是没事找话题，你知道的！」

「米歇尔，你就别和媒体们计较了！」

鲁梅尼格与巴蒂斯通两人接力安慰着普拉蒂尼。

「米歇尔，这次欧洲杯没能参加，两年后的世界杯，还有四年后法国举办的欧洲杯，我们要一起努力，让他们知道你的实力！」

面对国家队的好友和鲁梅尼格的鼓励，普拉蒂尼觉得有些暖心，是呀！不能因为几个媒体记者的批评，就放弃为国效力吧！

普拉蒂尼点点头，「知道了，我下星期会回球队集训的，你们不用担心了。」

「卡勒，欧洲杯要好好加油！别跟我一样，落得被媒体骂的下场！」普拉蒂尼对鲁梅尼格说着，这一刻，他们似乎都忘记两人是不同国家的球员。

「当然！」鲁梅尼格点头回应。

『米歇尔，我会连你的份一起加油的！』

当然这句话鲁梅尼格没有说出来，毕竟两人国籍不同，这话好像怪怪的，更何况，在场还有普拉蒂尼的国家队队友巴蒂斯通呢！

下个星期就要集训了，然后前往意大利，鲁梅尼格提前为普拉蒂尼庆生，他带了蛋糕来到普拉蒂尼家裡。

「下星期国家队就要集训了，你还有空过来？」

「当然啦，到时候欧洲杯开始比赛，我没办法帮你庆生了。」鲁梅尼格说着，前几年都可以在生日当天庆祝，如果有比赛的话至少可以打个电话，不过这次要到意大利比赛，实在不方便，只能提前了。

大大的蛋糕摆在桌上，对两个来说，份量似乎有点多。

『卡勒是怕我在欧洲杯的时候饿到了吗…』

看着大蛋糕，普拉蒂尼默默想着，好像只有父母亲才会担心孩子吃不饱吧，他突然想到每次父母来看望他的时候，总是带了一大堆食材来，好像认为他不会外出购物一样。

「米歇尔，我好羡慕巴蒂斯通先生。」

「为什么？」

「他可以对你说，我们世界杯一起加油，我就没办法。」吃着蛋糕，鲁梅尼格说着。

「嗯，那你入籍法国呀。」切了一块蛋糕，普拉蒂尼故作轻鬆的说着。

「怎么可能…」鲁梅尼格有些无奈，这不是在说废话吗。

「你都要来帮我庆生了，为什么不穿特别一点呢？」

「还要穿西装？」

「女装。」普拉蒂尼说着，还露出一个有点得意的笑容。

他指的是鲁梅尼格在1976年和队友们上节目男扮女装的样子，当时还引起了德国足坛不小的波动，当然有人骂说是给德国男人丢脸，也是，代表着国家队的球员，一群大男人在娱乐节目上穿着女装，和真正的女生站在一起，让来宾猜谁是球员，当然也有人说节目效果，德国人总算也幽默一次了。

「那是节目效果，你还提，回去之后我被弗朗茨骂得好惨，明明不只我一个人去上节目，为什么只骂我？」

「嗯…大慨你的样子太可爱了，贝肯鲍尔先生不想让其他人看到？」

「才不是呢！」鲁梅尼格说着，还故意鼓起脸颊，假装生气。

「下次我生日，可以期待你穿女装吗？」

「…米歇尔，你真的觉得我的衣柜裡会有女装吗？」鲁梅尼格无奈地反问对方，真是的！那次节目完全就是个效果，本意是想拉近这些球星和普通观众的距离，参加的球员也不只他一个人，可为什么所有人都只注意他呢？至于小时候被父母扮成小公主的模样，那可不是他的兴趣呀，而是父母的主意！

「是是，知道囉！」

突然，普拉蒂尼想到什么，嘴角有些上扬，但是马上抿住嘴唇，以免被鲁梅尼格發现。

「卡勒，你帮我倒一杯咖啡好吗？」

「嗯，好呀。」面对恋人简单的要求，鲁梅尼格没有迟疑，他站起身转向后方，将架子上的咖啡壶裡的咖啡倒入茶杯中。

「不要装太满。」普拉蒂尼一边说，一边小心翼翼又切了一块蛋糕，然后将上面涂满奶油。

「你还真爱喝咖啡呢。」鲁梅尼格转身，将咖啡放在普拉蒂尼面前。

「卡勒，谢谢你的蛋糕！」说完，普拉蒂尼将手上那盘沾满奶油的蛋糕直接拍在鲁梅尼格脸上。

「哈哈哈！」看着这样的鲁梅尼格，普拉蒂尼大笑了起来，虽然他已经是全欧洲追逐的超级球星，但毕竟也只是个25岁年轻人，爱玩之心还是非常浓烈。

「米歇尔！」鲁梅尼格半天才反应过来，抓起脸上的蛋糕往对方身上丢过去，但是被普拉蒂尼敏捷地躲了过去。

「传球失误欧！卡勒，这样是不行的！」

「米歇尔，你别跑！」

客厅毕竟就这么大，鲁梅尼格可是顶尖的球员，一下子就抓到普拉蒂尼，将他压在沙發上，「这件是我最爱的衣服，害我很难清洗呀！」

鲁梅尼格说着，当然，他并不是真的生气，只是被对方这恶作剧弄的有些窘态。

「那我赔你一件…噗！哈哈哈！」看到鲁梅尼格满脸都是奶油，普拉蒂尼又忍不住笑了，「你的脸好好玩！看来德国最俊美的男人，满脸奶油也是这么帅！哈哈！」

「还不都是你害的！你看这下要怎么清扫？」鲁梅尼格起身，无奈地看着客厅地板和桌子，散落一地的蛋糕和奶油，简直惨不忍睹。

「擦一下就好了，我可不像你，那么洁癖欧！客厅和卧室都要一尘不染。」

鲁梅尼格瞪了他一眼，怎么？洁癖也变成一种错误了。

「生气啦？今天可是来提前帮我过生日。」普拉蒂尼说着，用手推了推鲁梅尼格。

「我脸上都是奶油很难受耶！帮我舔乾淨！」说完，鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼两人都愣住了。

鲁梅尼格想着，我怎么会说出这种羞耻的话？他不会当真吧？

普拉蒂尼也有点惊讶，鲁梅尼格居然说出这样的话，是认真的吗？

这也算一种情趣吧！普拉蒂尼将脸靠过去，伸出舌头往鲁梅尼格脸颊上的奶油一舔。

「喂！我开玩笑的！」没想到对方当真，鲁梅尼格瞬间脸红。

「你脸上的奶油好像特别香甜。」说完，普拉蒂尼又舔了一下鲁梅尼格脸上的奶油。

「别乱说！我要去洗脸了！」鲁梅尼格往浴室方向走过去。

普拉蒂尼则是动手整理客厅，而他脸上却始终挂着笑容，想着刚刚和鲁梅尼格的互动，就觉得心裡特别甜蜜。

而鲁梅尼格，虽然被砸了一脸奶油和蛋糕，但是看到他最爱的人终于恢復了精神，不再像之前那样失魂的模样，心裡也是轻鬆不少。

这样，他可以放心的去踢欧洲杯了。


	15. 1980欧洲杯①

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就，为了增加卡勒和米歇尔两人感情的阻碍（什么），因此私设成德国人很讨厌意大利人，历史上如何就不管了（捂脸）

1980年欧洲杯开幕。

这虽然不是鲁梅尼格第一次来意大利，但似乎是他认识普拉蒂尼之后，第一次来到意大利。

鲁梅尼格小小幻想了一下，有朝一日能和普拉蒂尼一起漫步在意大利街道的画面。

『意大利…相信米歇尔一定也很想到这裡参加比赛，毕竟是他的祖籍国家，真的好可惜…』鲁梅尼格默默想着，然后脱口说出，「好！我要连他的份一起努力！」

「嗯！年轻球员这么有活力很好！也知道连同朋友一起努力！」德瓦尔说着。

不过在他旁边，加入教练组的福格茨心裡可不这么想，这个他，在旁人看来都会认为是某个德国球员，也许会认为是跟鲁梅尼格很要好的阿布拉姆契克，毕竟这孩子这次没能入选。

但是福格茨心裡很明白，鲁梅尼格说的这个他指的是谁。

『卡勒呀…认真比赛，不要在想别人了…』福格茨有些无奈，自从知道他加入国家队当助教，贝肯鲍尔就拜託他帮忙看一下鲁梅尼格的交友状况。

「说是交友状况，其实就是你不想要卡勒和普拉蒂尼交往吧…那你怎么不自己说，真是的，坏人都让我来当，当初你和克鲁伊夫的事情，世界杯决赛的时候，也是让我来当坏人，哎…」福格茨一边自言自语，想着未来要操烦的事情可多了。

6月11日。

德国队的第一场比赛是对决捷克斯洛伐克，四年前的欧洲杯决赛击败德国队的球队。

比赛进行到第55分钟，由汉斯穆勒助攻，鲁梅尼格踢进全场唯一一球，这是鲁梅尼格在欧洲杯比赛踢进的第一球，更帮助球队赢球。

德国媒体认为德国队终于报了四年前的仇，而且还是由他们的希望之星来完成，意义更大。

帮助球队赢球应该是件开心的事情，但是赛后鲁梅尼格被各国媒体记者们团团包围，德语、英语、法语、意大利语，来自四面八方的各种语言的访问，让鲁梅尼格有点不知所措。

踢完九十分钟的球赛一身大汗和疲惫，他现在只想马上回到旅店洗澡，然后躺在舒服的床上好好休息。

可能被太阳热昏，也不知道想了什么，鲁梅尼格对媒体说，「这球要送给我的一个好朋友，很可惜他无法到现场。」 

「是谁？你落选的德国队友吗？」 面对记者的提问，鲁梅尼格没有回答，只是呆呆地对着镜头笑，他相信那个人一定也在看比赛。

人在法国的普拉蒂尼和巴蒂斯通相约一起看比赛，看着鲁梅尼格一脸通红的说着这句话，巴蒂斯通不禁用手肘推了一下普拉蒂尼。

「以你们的交情，他说的朋友是你吧？」

「什么？才不是说我！我们的交情才不是这样！」说完，普拉蒂尼低下头，有些脸红的想着，『我们的交情可更好呀！』

「那，刚刚他进球的时候，拍手拍那么大声的人是谁？」

「那是…我们又没有参赛，比赛谁进球我就帮谁加油。」普拉蒂尼说完站起身来，「比赛结束了，我们该去吃晚餐了。」

『哎，这么不诚实。』看着普拉蒂尼的反应，巴蒂斯通心中默默的想着，不过这也不能怪普拉蒂尼这么小心，毕竟法国队长和德国人交往，这似乎不是每个法国球员都能轻易接受的事情吧。

别人他不敢说，但是自己那天看到鲁梅尼格特地跑去安慰普拉蒂尼，说实在的也被吓了一跳，毕竟没有在俱乐部踢球，也不同国籍，能够为他做到这样，大慨就猜得到两人的交情。

餐馆的电视也播着足球比赛，看着看得那么入神的普拉蒂尼，巴蒂斯通小小声地说着，「你这么爱他，看来我是没机会了吧…」

「你说什么？」

「没什么，在想着下一场比赛不知道什么时候呢？」

「6月14日，和荷兰。」普拉蒂尼说着，没有任何犹豫。

看来德国队的赛程表，除了德国人自己还有记者媒体，最清楚的应该就是普拉蒂尼了吧！

6月14日。

德国的第二场比赛对决荷兰，由克劳斯阿洛夫斯的帽子戏法帮助德国3-2赢球。

这场比赛，鲁梅尼格虽然没有进球，但是他担起组织进攻的角色，和球队另一位金髮球员舒斯特尔，成为这场比赛中，除了阿洛夫斯外最重要的角色。

──德国队的两位金髮天使，鲁梅尼格与舒斯特尔。──

一样都是金髮球员，一个踢中场，一个踢前锋，德国媒体似乎有意将两位球员凑在一起，想要製造如同拜仁慕尼黑的布莱尼格那样的组合。

但似乎，鲁梅尼格和舒斯特尔有些气场不合，两人在比赛中其实有些小冲突，但是赢球的喜悦让媒体忽略了，这时候，没有人能知道，未来这两人的不合会闹出什么样的风波。

第二天，德国队的饭店围满记者，媒体表示来自西班牙的巴塞罗那想要与他签约，皇家马德里也加入争夺中，一下子，鲁梅尼格成为欧洲杯关注度最高的球星，几天下来体育版的头条都是他独佔。

这就是足球现实的地方，只要表现好，马上就成为媒体的焦点，谁能想到，一年多前，这些记者们可能也都同样围着普拉蒂尼，问着相同的问题。

然而只要稍微表现不好，就可能被媒体遗忘，或者是成为被责骂的对象，鲁梅尼格明白这个道理，因为他的恩师就一个例子，因此他更加小心，不敢得意忘形。

6月17日。

德国队第三场比赛，因为前两场胜利，德国队基本上已确定晋级，鲁梅尼格没有首發。

比赛正在进行，在休息室的鲁梅尼格正在和马特乌斯聊天。

「上一场比赛别在意，这是你的第一场正式比赛吧？」鲁梅尼格安慰着马特乌斯。

上一场对荷兰的比赛，马特乌斯得到了替补出场的机会，却因为失误送给对手一个点球，让荷兰队有了反击机会，赛后，这个年轻球员被教练批评了一顿，鲁梅尼格觉得有些同情，毕竟他当年也是体验过这种感觉，所以他想好好开导对方。

不过鲁梅尼格似乎担心多了，有了一个开头，只见马特乌斯滔滔不绝地發表着自己的感言，就好像在举办發表会一样，鲁梅尼格有些被吓到，毕竟他好像没见过这么能说话的人，恩．．．赫内斯虽然也挺能说话的，但是和马特乌斯比起来真的是屈居第二了。

比赛进行到下半场，教练示意鲁梅尼格替补上场，离开休息区时鲁梅尼格转头看了一下还在和旁人聊天的马特乌斯，不禁感叹了一下，眼前的这个球员才19岁就能入选，想想自己也是21岁才能进入国家队。

「看来，我要更加努力，才不会被这些后辈追上！」

最终，0-0踢平希腊，以分组第一的姿态晋级最后决赛。

第二天，德国球员们也全神贯注地看意大利和比利时的比赛，获胜的队伍将是他们决赛最后的对手。

最后两队打成平手，在积分相同下，比利时因为在小组赛比意大利多踢进两球，因此成功击败地主国进入决赛，这让全世界球迷跌破眼镜，意大利媒体更是不能接受，身为地主国居然无法晋级决赛。

但是这也没办法，毕竟这届欧洲杯，意大利的前锋罗西被禁赛，使得三场比赛下来意大利只有一个进球，此时居然有记者感叹着，要是普拉蒂尼是意大利人该有多好？这样少了罗西的情况下也有人可以进攻。

「喂，我没参加这次欧洲杯比赛，怎么也会被牵扯进去呀？」看着报纸，普拉蒂尼有些无奈，莫非以后是不是只要意大利输球，就会有媒体这样感慨了？

「往好处想，至少对卡勒来说，碰到比利时比碰意大利好多了。」

「还好，不用碰到意大利。」福格茨摸摸胸口说着，只要不是跟意大利比赛，那么就有机会获胜。

其实也不是他长他人志气，灭自己人威风，毕竟意大利似乎真就是德国的剋星，他都不想回忆1970年那惨烈的半决赛了，高压比赛在你来我往的进球中，大家的神经都处于崩溃边缘。

当比赛进入延长赛，换人名额用完，贝肯鲍尔却因为碰撞而受伤，此时贝肯鲍尔如果下场，那么德国队就少打一个人，面对这样的生死关头，贝肯鲍尔决定打着绷带踢完加时赛，本来穆勒替球队追平比分，眼看有机会平手结束球赛，然后进入抽籤，可最后还是败在意大利的绝杀。

那场比赛可以说是世界杯目前为止最精彩也最残酷的一场比赛，踢满全场的福格茨自己也差点跑不动，那场比赛大家踢到差点没死在球场上都不夸张。

所以，碰哪个球队都可以，就是不想碰意大利队。

而鲁梅尼格也有点鬆一口气，1977年的友谊赛和1978年的世界杯，他已经领教过意大利后卫的防守了，可以的话，真希望永远也不要和意大利球员打交道。

可仔细想想，虽然他很怕意大利球员，可他最爱的普拉蒂尼不也是意大利的后裔吗？

『不对！不对！米歇尔是法国人！』鲁梅尼格赶忙拍了拍自己的脸颊，力道有点大，把自己的脸颊都打红了。

鲁梅尼格脑袋在想什么没人知道，而且在旁人看来，只会觉得鲁梅尼格这个拍脸颊的动作是在替自己打气，毕竟能踢进会内赛的都是强队，稍微一不注意，可能就会和四年前一样，和冠军擦身而过。

『米歇尔和意大利一点关係都没有！』鲁梅尼格想否决普拉蒂尼是意大利人这个想法。


	16. 1980欧洲杯②

在决赛前，德国球员们享受了短暂的休閒时光。

鲁梅尼格走在街道上，除了俱乐部客场之外，他很少来意大利，对于几天后的决赛地点罗马奥林匹克球场，他依稀记得当年在踢罗马球队之前闹肚子疼，结果一查原来是盲肠炎，后来还闹了不少笑话，结果开完刀第二天当然无法首發比赛，还被施旺骂了一顿，有了这些不好回忆，鲁梅尼格不禁叹了一口气。

但儘管如此，鲁梅尼格还是深深被这裡的风情吸引住了。

「卡勒，在想什么？」鲁梅尼格的队友，也是他最好的朋友，汉斯穆勒问着。

「没有，想起以前一些事情。」

走在最后面的教练德瓦尔和助理教练福格茨以及里贝克，看着前方的球员们讨论着。

「卡勒这孩子是个好球员，只是可惜…」里贝克欲言又止。

「怎么？」

「可惜那孩子不太能隐藏自己的感情，我注意到了，在和队友相处，他喜欢谁和不喜欢谁，都表现得非常明显。」德瓦尔说着，里贝克拼命地点头表示贊同。

这样的性格，虽然说好听点是真性情，但是很难不保证会和其他队友闹出不愉快，尤其是德国队还有另一个个性也一样怪异的新人球员舒斯特尔。司职中场的舒斯特尔虽然年轻，但表现非常优异，甚至可以说是这届德国队中最杰出的球员，但无奈的是，在科隆踢球的他，名气似乎没有在拜仁的鲁梅尼格大。

「卡勒是不是和法国队长感情特别好？」

「是…是呀…他们早在几年前的一场友谊赛中碰过面，也不知道怎么就好起来了…」福格茨说着，虽然他明白当时的情况，但是想想还是不要让太多人知道，即使是总教练，也只能先暂时隐瞒。

「要是卡勒能把对别国球员的好感分一些给他的那些科隆队友，那该有多好？」里贝克说完，不忘看向走在一旁的舒马赫，不过也不能怪他们两人不和，毕竟俱乐部的恩怨摆在那裡。

「只能看看这些年轻球员以后这性格会不会收敛了。」德瓦尔叹了一口气，心裡想着，自己和这些年轻球员是不是有点代沟了。

决赛前一晚，鲁梅尼格偷偷打了偷电话到法国给普拉蒂尼。

「卡勒？你这样不算违规吗？」接到鲁梅尼格打来的跨国电话，普拉蒂尼有些惊讶。

「只是打个电话，没事的。就想在决赛前，听听你的声音。」鲁梅尼格有些害羞的说着，此时的他简直就像个热恋中的小男孩，完全没有在球场上那样霸气的模样。

「早知道我就把声音录下来让你带去了。」普拉蒂尼打趣说着，「还可以让你选择要听德语还是法语。」

「我的比赛你有看吗？」

「当然有！你表现得可精彩了。还有，意大利球场很棒吧？有没有稍微动心了？」

「没有。」

鲁梅尼格知道这话问的是什么意思，意大利球队一直想要招揽普拉蒂尼，而他自己也收到不少邀约，但是鲁梅尼格觉得，到国外踢球风险太大，他不想重新适应新的生活，当然，最重的原因就是不想离开拜仁。

「真可惜，要是你心动了，我们就一起去意大利踢球吧。」

「不，为什么不是你来德国踢球？」

「我才不要，赫内斯先生太凶了，我现在想起来都觉得可怕。」普拉蒂尼压低声音说着，鲁梅尼格知道，现在他家裡应该有别人。

「你的队友们来帮你庆生吧，那就不打扰你们了。」

「嗯，明天决赛加油，我会在电视机前帮你加油的。」

「谢谢你，米歇尔，再见，还有，我爱你。」

「我也爱你，卡勒。」挂上电话，鲁梅尼格还沉静在喜悦之中，只要听到普拉蒂尼的声音，就觉得很开心。

「卡勒。」一个声音从背后传出，是德国队助理教练福格茨。

「贝…贝尔蒂…我…对…对不起…我不是…」

看着鲁梅尼格紧张到结巴，福格茨实在是又气又好笑，「难怪弗朗茨要我盯紧你呀！」

「对不起，我只是想听听他的声音…」

「算了算了，这不是什么大不了的事情，其他队员也是会打电话给自己的对象或是家人，只是你的对象是法国队长而已。」

「好了，快回房间休息吧，明天决赛对比利时可是硬仗呢！」

「是的！」

看着鲁梅尼格走进电梯的背影，福格茨拍了拍自己的头，「真是的，听听声音也这么满足，这普拉蒂尼的声音是迷幻药是不是呀？」

福格茨回想着，他和普拉蒂尼只有在1977年的友谊赛碰过一次面，比赛前他就知道鲁梅尼格与他互有好感，然后比赛的时候，他就满肚子疑问，这个意大利血统的法国男人，到底哪裡吸引卡勒的注意？自家德国队的汉斯穆勒，舒马赫，舒斯特尔，还是和他同名的福斯特，或是新人马特乌斯这些球员都那么优秀，怎么一个都没看上，好吧！鲁梅尼格要谈异国恋，那么外国球员那么多，偏偏看上一个意大利后裔。

「真是的！虽然我不反对你们交往，但是…要是以后你们在国际赛碰面该怎么办？你都没想过这个问题吗？」福格茨有些担忧，虽然说他不知道是不是自己想多了。

「我回来啦。」

鲁梅尼格的室友汉斯穆勒本来在阳台，听到开门身回头。

「明天就要踢决赛了，卡勒你紧张吗？」汉斯穆勒问着。

「老实说，我现在心脏跳得好快。」鲁梅尼格说着，虽然他踢过不少高张力的比赛，但是此刻他真的有种从未有过的紧张。

「哎，你至少经历过欧冠决赛这样大场面的洗礼了，我可是紧张的要命呢！」

鲁梅尼格这天辗转难眠，明天的决赛是他第一次在没有贝肯鲍尔和穆勒等拜仁队友的陪伴下，要独自面对的。

『独自面对…』想到这裡鲁梅尼格笑了，但他赶紧压低声音，以免吵醒好不容易睡着的室友，『我在想什么呀，我还有这么多队友呢！』

6月22日。

这届欧洲杯的决赛是德国对决被称为欧洲红魔的比利时。

决赛开始后，德国队进入状态很快，第10分钟，舒斯特尔持球迅速推进，顺势将球挑传给禁区前的赫鲁贝施，赫鲁贝施接球破门，德国队闪电般取得领先。

不过比赛过程并不轻鬆，比利时队实力强劲，他们在落后时并没有慌乱，不断的强势反攻，终于在第75分钟通过点球扳回一城。

决赛的最后时刻，正规赛只剩五分钟就要结束了，此时双方很有可能进入加时赛。

时间来到第88分钟，在平手的情况下，德国队获得一个角球。

鲁梅尼格主动要求踢这个角球，在送出角球前，鲁梅尼格对着场边媒体说，「大家注意了！这球会进的！」

然后一脚把球踢出，就这么刚好的落在赫鲁贝施面前，赫鲁贝施当然不会放过这个绝佳机会，身材高大的他轻轻一跳，用头将球撞入球门，绝杀比利时。

德国队拿到欧洲杯冠军，这是鲁梅尼格第一个国家队冠军。

而远在法国，没能参加这届欧洲杯的普拉蒂尼，坐在电视机前面看着比赛。

每一场德国队的比赛普拉蒂尼都有收看，当他看到德国队拿下冠军的时候，很替鲁梅尼格感到开心，但是要做出挥手庆祝的动作似乎又有点奇怪，哪有法国人为德国人庆祝的？普拉蒂尼觉得五味杂陈，同时也很惋惜这次法国队无缘参赛。

说起来也只能怪自己，不是受伤缺席比赛，就是没能多进几球带领球队获胜，如果最终是积分大比分落败也就算了，偏偏积分仅仅以一分之差屈居第二，想想真的很不甘心，突然他也能理解球迷嘘自己的心情了。

「卡勒已经拿到一个冠军了，我也要更努力才可以！」

看着德国队举着奖盃绕场庆祝的画面，普拉蒂尼在心中發誓，下一次，一定要赢得比赛，不能让自己低着头离开球场。

「我去德国，给卡勒一个惊喜吧！」

回到了德国，球员们都还沉浸在胜利的喜悦之中。

鲁梅尼格很想和一个人分享这个喜悦，可是这个人既不是德国人，也不是自己俱乐部的队友，想来想去实在很奇怪。

「卡勒，恭喜你们。」

正当鲁梅尼格犹豫的时候，那个男人的声音传来。

「你怎来了？」

「我知道你们回德国了，特地来看看你，顺便恭喜你们！」

「谢谢你，米歇尔。」鲁梅尼格知道，和其他球员有点客套的祝福不同，这是普拉蒂尼真诚的祝福。

「你最后的角球，听说你和场边记者说一定会进球？」

「对呀！」

「你怎么知道一定会进球？」

「我当时想到了你第一场国家队比赛，你主动去罚任意球，你也说过自己没想过要是这球没进会怎么样。」

鲁梅尼格说着，让普拉蒂尼有些不解，怎么会提到自己当年莽撞地去要求主罚任意球呢？

「所以，我当时也真的没多想，就觉得我的队友一定会踢进的！」

鲁梅尼格说完，两人都笑了起来。

「你在踢欧洲杯这段时间我可没鬆懈，我很努力的在练习任意球。」

「我知道，你对自己要求那么高！」

「卡勒，这次欧洲杯你可是被报导最多的球员，连法国的报纸都是你的头条新闻。」

「米歇尔，我总算能体会你当时的心情了，被一大堆媒体包围着，追问要去哪个球队，真的压力好大。」

「对吧！」

这时，两人不禁佩服着那些足球大前辈，能够面对那么多媒体记者，不紧张地阐述自己的感言。

「明天，你们要去游行庆祝吧！好好庆祝吧！」

「好！你会在德国等我吗？」

「对，我先到附近饭店住一晚。」

「不用啦，你就到我家吧，备用钥匙在老地方。」

「这样不好吧？」虽然说两人的关係很亲密，但是鲁梅尼格不在家的话，自己一个人到对方家住，似乎有点奇怪。

「没关係，难道我还不信任你。」鲁梅尼格说着，明天全德国的记者应该都会跟着球队一起游行庆祝，所以不会有人注意到普拉蒂尼到他家裡的，鲁梅尼格是这么想的。

「那我就在你家等你啦！」普拉蒂尼说完，鲁梅尼格点头转身要离开。

「等等。」

「怎了？」

「忘了说，恭喜你拿到最佳球员！」

「谢谢你，米歇尔。」说完，鲁梅尼格轻轻的吻上普拉蒂尼。

第二天，普拉蒂尼就在鲁梅尼格家裡，看着电视转播德国队的游行庆祝。

「下一届欧洲杯在法国举行，我可不能再失误了，自己的国家举办的比赛，一定要把奖杯留在国内才行！」

突然，普拉蒂尼發觉有点矛盾，下一届欧洲杯德国队的目标一定是卫冕冠军吧，但是自己的目标是想要带领法国拿下冠军，那么问题就来了，两人的梦想注定有一个不能实现。

「算了！到时候再说吧！」

看着正在接受採访的鲁梅尼格，普拉蒂尼这么说着，反正现在怎么烦恼也没用，到时候真的在决赛中碰上了，只要双方奉献一场精彩的比赛，那么胜负都是其次了，他相信，鲁梅尼格一定也是这么想的。


	17. 美国度假篇①前往美国，第一天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欧洲杯结束后的美国度假故事，预计会写两到三篇左右。
> 
> 这系列出场人物有贝肯鲍尔，盖德穆勒，友情客串的贝利，克鲁伊夫和内斯肯斯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇有放飞自我的肉文，文笔渣，只是想写两人上床。  
> 请慎入！！  
> 我写完之后三天不好意思找两人的照片来看2333

欧洲杯圆满落幕，球员们得到难得的休假。

「米歇尔，我们去度假吧！」

「可是要去哪裡？上次我们在巴黎街头就被认出来，现在德国更不用说了，你现在可是大明星了！」

「嗯…去美国如何？」

「美国？」

「弗朗茨和盖德都在那裡！我记得弗朗茨有一栋别墅，可以让我们住的！」

鲁梅尼格开心说着，相反的普拉蒂尼却有点犹豫。

「放心！他们很友善的！」

「不…我不是担心这个…」普拉蒂尼当然知道他们很友善，但前提是这个人不是想拐走他的接班人呀。

可惜普拉蒂尼的担忧鲁梅尼格是一点都没看出来，他马上联络了贝肯鲍尔和穆勒，当天晚上启程前往美国。

抵达美国后，穆勒前来接机，带着两人来到贝肯鲍尔的别墅。

「你们两人就住楼上那间吧，那是专门留给访客的房间。」

「好的。」

一进房间，鲁梅尼格立刻被那张大床给吸引住，在欧洲住了那么多旅店，可还没见过这么大张的床，居然还又独立的卫浴设备。

只看到两人就像是孩子一样，立刻扑到床上，大慨也只有这个时候，才能享受这样清閒的时光。

过了一会儿，穆勒来敲门。

「我要出门去载弗朗茨回来，你们就当自己家，好好休息吧。」

「知道了。」

穆勒离开房间的时候，普拉蒂尼悄悄锁门了。然后，普拉蒂尼走向窗边，靠着窗户目送着穆勒开车离开，转眼间只剩下两人独处。

鲁梅尼格走上前，从后方抱住了普拉蒂尼，论身高，他还比对方高了5公分，但鲁梅尼格却像小孩子一样，将头埋在对方肩颈上。

「想要？」

普拉蒂尼问着，虽然明知道答案，只见鲁梅尼格点点头，他将窗帘拉起。

两人已经交往好几年，相比起第一次發生关係那样的害羞，现在他们已经很习惯索取对方的身体了，只是，两人的生活圈完全不同，在俱乐部踢球可以说是几乎没有交集，只有媒比赛的休息日才可以碰面，当然还有偶尔几场国家队友谊赛。

两人走到床边，互相将对方身上的衣服和裤子都脱下，这算是一种仪式，替对方宽衣解带。

「卡勒，你们拜仁是魔鬼训练营吗？看看你一身肌肉，我记得你以前不是很瘦吗？」普拉蒂尼有些惊讶，记得一年多前那次發生关係的时候，鲁梅尼格还是和自己一样较为瘦弱，现在都已经锻练出结实的肌肉。

「教练说我如果要当主力前锋，就要锻鍊好肌肉，才够对抗那些后卫。」说着，鲁梅尼格躺在床上，普拉蒂尼坐在鲁梅尼格身上。

「真羡慕你的肌肉。」普拉蒂尼说着，手指沿着鲁梅尼格的胸口慢慢滑下，直到小腹，然后握住他的性器，轻轻爱抚着。

鲁梅尼格本来想说什么，但是普拉蒂尼这一挑逗，让他想说的话全都吞了回去，只留下断断续续的娇喘。

「米歇尔…快点…等…等…弗朗茨和盖德就…就要回来了啦…」

「我现在可是在和冠军球员上床呢，当然要把他服务的舒舒舒服的呀。」

听到普拉蒂尼这么说，鲁梅尼格瞪了他一眼，当然，鲁梅尼格认为自己在瞪人，但是此时他那双被情慾宣染的双瞳却是异常迷人，哪有半点凶狠的模样。

「别这么急呀，我锁门了，别担心。」说着，普拉蒂尼将手指探进鲁梅尼格身体。

「这裡…这裡可是弗朗茨的别墅…你…觉得他没有备用钥匙？」

「你就这么怕他？难不成他会打你？又不是少年足球队。」普拉蒂尼不小心笑出声，他知道贝肯鲍尔是鲁梅尼的偶像以及初恋，但他实在没想过，鲁梅尼格居然这么怕对方，简直就像小球员怕挨教练打一样。

「弗朗茨骂人比乌利可怕一百倍！」好呀！赫内斯先生居然成为评论一个人多凶的标准了？

本来想继续在闹鲁梅尼格，但普拉蒂尼放弃了，还是先做爱比较重要，虽然两人的感情并不是完全依赖性爱来维持。

将手指伸出来，普拉蒂尼挪动位置，他抬起鲁梅尼格的腿，将性器顶在对方穴口，虽然已经不是第一次做爱，但是每次要进入这一刻，鲁梅尼格还是感到有些害羞，当他感受到普拉蒂尼开始顶撞着他的身体时，这些羞耻也全都抛到脑外，也开始无法克制的做出反应，迎合他一起摆动身体。

相比鲁梅尼格的高亢呻吟，普拉蒂尼就稍微有些克制，虽然此刻他觉得身体裡的血液都在沸腾，但是在克制也快到了极限，毕竟两人上一次發生关係已经有一年多的时间了，这段期间两人只能在短暂的约会中互相用手替对方解决生理需求。

「卡勒…我爱你…我爱你…」

随着两人快达到高潮，普拉蒂尼开始加快自己的节奏，想要彻底佔有他这个念头在脑海中浮现，平时在怎么理智的人，被情慾给支配都会有些失控，普拉蒂尼不断的顶撞身下的德国男人，顶撞力道有些大，让鲁梅尼格發出有些不适，或者说是疼痛的呻吟，听到这个声音，普拉蒂尼低下头才發现鲁梅尼格的双眼已被泪水沾湿。

「很难受吗？抱歉…我有些控制不住…」

鲁梅尼格摇摇头，甜腻腻的说着我爱你，还特意用法语说，他觉得普拉蒂尼那染上情慾的双眼，似乎比平时更加迷人，比在球场上指挥大局的样子更加迷人，当然，这眼神只有他看到。

普拉蒂尼问着，「卡勒，让我射在裡面，可以吗？」看到对方点头，普拉蒂尼将身体稍微往前，再一次的猛烈撞击之后，普拉蒂尼射在了鲁梅尼格体内，然后他低下身体，享受着自己的性器在鲁梅尼格身体裡，被自己的液体包复的快感，当然手也没有停着，不断的上下套弄着对方的性器。

肠壁被人顶撞着，性器也被上下套弄，鲁梅尼格也在这样的双重刺激之下达到高潮，射在普拉蒂尼的身上。

高潮过后，两人留了一身汗，普拉蒂尼几乎整个人趴在鲁梅尼格身上，抚摸着他的头髮。

普拉蒂尼感叹着这头金髮真的好看，鲁梅尼格却说普拉蒂尼的黑髮更好看。

洗完一个舒服的澡之后，两人穿着较为单薄的休閒裤和衣服，躺在床上休息着。

「这裡真的好舒服，突然有点想来美国踢球呢。」普拉蒂尼说着。

「要是我们来美国，说不定能同队呢，你看，弗朗茨和克鲁伊夫先生不就是这样。」

「嗯…心动了？」普拉蒂尼爬了起来，挑了挑眉说着。

「没有，我只是假设而已，我…」

「我知道，你不会离开拜仁慕尼黑的！你这个拜仁的死忠球迷！」普拉蒂尼有些无奈的说着，真是的！拜仁慕尼黑的魅力真大，让鲁梅尼格这么死忠的爱着它，其实想想也挺羡慕的，有一个可以喜爱一辈子，然后在那裡退役的球队。

看着躺在床上的鲁梅尼格，因为刚刚洗完澡，白皙的皮肤显得有些通红，普拉蒂尼像是想到什么，他看到鲁梅尼格依旧闭着眼睛在休息，悄悄的往下移动。

鲁梅尼格感受到普拉蒂尼身体往下移动，正想问他什么事，就感觉到自己的裤子被脱了下来。

「还想要？」鲁梅尼格问着，普拉蒂尼没有回应他。

鲁梅尼格本来没有在意，还想要那就再做一次吧，直到感受到性器被一阵温热的包复。

「米歇尔，你在做什么？」鲁梅尼格张眼一看，才發现普拉蒂尼将自己性器含在口中。

「别…别这样…很髒…啊…」鲁梅尼格想说什么，但是性器被人这样用舌头挑弄着，哪裡还说得出话。

普拉蒂尼不仅法语说得让人酥麻，他的舌头灵活的挑逗着鲁梅尼格性器的前端，手也没閒着，轻轻的再次深入鲁梅尼格体内。

很快的，在这样双重刺激之下，刚刚高潮后的性器又再次勃起，毕竟这段时间忙着比赛练球，哪裡由时间处理性慾呢。

「…米…歇尔…啊…啊…」在这样的挑逗之下，鲁梅尼格连一句完整的话都说不出来。

『德国人的性器果然傲人…』普拉蒂尼在心中想着。

普拉蒂尼吐出鲁梅尼格的性器，再慢慢含入，而鲁梅尼格根本不好意思张眼看这一幕，虽然以前普拉蒂尼也用手替他解决性慾过，但是这次，性器被含在口中的快感，却让鲁梅尼格觉得好羞耻，他用手挡住自己的双眼，泪水又再次夺眶而出，而呻吟声断断续续地从嘴裡传出。

在普拉蒂尼的帮助下，鲁梅尼格这次射在了普拉蒂尼脸颊上，有些液体甚至流进了嘴裡。

射精之后，鲁梅尼格终于敢张开眼睛，但是他看到眼前这一幕，惊叫了一声，赶忙抓起自己放在一旁的衣服，擦拭普拉蒂尼脸上和嘴巴的精液，毕竟，把精液射在爱人脸上，总觉得还是不太礼貌吧。

「卡勒，你紧张什么？」对于鲁梅尼格的反应，普拉蒂尼觉得好玩，这反应实在太可爱了。

「为什么要这样？」

「什么意思？觉得很髒吗？」

「不…不是…让你帮我做这种事情…我…」

「那你也帮我一次？」普拉蒂尼说着，他看见鲁梅尼格红了脸，知道他害羞了，「不愿意也没关係的。」

「没…没有…要是弄痛你，要说一声。」

「被你弄，在痛也愿意。」普拉蒂尼坐在床边，鲁梅尼格跪坐在他面前，他看着鲁梅尼格慢慢低下头，张口含住自己的性器。

「呜！」普拉蒂尼忍不住叫出声音，这和进入鲁梅尼格体内的感觉完全不一样，似乎更加的爽。

随着自己的性器被鲁梅尼格温热的舌头挑逗，普拉蒂尼不自觉地抓着对方得头髮，但是又怕弄痛对方，一下子双手反而不知道该摆哪裡才好。

普拉蒂尼将身体微微往后仰，低头看着鲁梅尼，只见他伸出舌头，有规律的上下舔着自己的性器，整张脸涨红的跟喝酒醉似的。

温热的舌头不断舔弄自己的性器，鲁梅尼格發出诱人的声音，让普拉蒂尼突然觉得一阵脸红，也不知道是因为刚刚洗完澡身体处于燥热，还是太久没处理性慾，刚刚才解放过的性器在这样的挑逗下很快地再次挺立。

眼前的德国男人，是现在欧洲的当红球星，他刚拿下欧洲杯冠军，又是今年金球奖热门人选，而他自己，也是许多豪门追逐的球星，他们被许多小球员当成学习的对象，当然球迷也都不少，虽然不敢和那些巨星相比，但至少是走到哪都能被要签名的，在媒体面前，两人总是保持好形象，如今两人这样的性爱，好像有点罪恶感。

谁能想得到，在媒体面前如此害羞但却又不失稳重的鲁梅尼格，在公众面前几乎是保持着完美的形象，此时却在这裡帮自己口交，普拉蒂尼想着，要是被鲁梅尼格那些拜仁队友知道了，不把自己给杀了才怪。

「卡勒…啊…我爱你…」这是普拉蒂尼第一次感受到性器被人含在口中的快感，他看着鲁梅尼格，突然也觉得有些羞耻，接着感觉到眼前一阵雾气，泪水就这样顺着脸颊滑落，他觉得，自己已经被这情慾的漩涡给征服了。

轻轻摸着德国人柔软的头髮，普拉蒂尼感觉到自己在这样的挑逗下要高潮了，于是，什么矜持，什么害羞都抛到脑后，在他忘我的呻吟中，将精液射在了鲁梅尼格脸上。

可能是因为在国外，又是在这样有些偏远的别墅，两人这次没有什么克制，性慾是最原始的本能，此刻他们愿意被这样的性慾支配。

「米歇尔…还有一个重要任务！」鲁梅尼格将脸上的液体擦拭乾淨，部分液体和汗水沿着他的手滴下。

「我知道！」

很有默契，两人迅速起身，往卫浴间走过去，这就是房间内有独立卫浴设备的好处，两人不禁这么想着。

洗好澡，他们要在贝肯鲍尔和穆勒回来之前，把房间整理好才可以。


	18. 美国度假篇②贝肯鲍尔的烦恼

「我说…盖德，你已经绕了三十分钟的车了，你到底要去哪裡？」坐在副座的贝肯鲍尔有些疑惑的问着，穆勒来球场接他回别墅，但是这车怎么完全往反方向开去。

「我想去超市买些东西。」穆勒说着。

「超市？别墅附近就有一家了呀，为什么还要跑这么远？」贝肯鲍尔有些疑惑。

「这家有在特价打折。」

「…盖德，我们还不需要抢购打折商品吧？」贝肯鲍尔想着，他的好搭挡不会财务出了什么问题吧？

「哎呀！弗朗茨，能省则省，你不知道？」穆勒有些心虚，他连超市有没有打折都不确定，就这样撒了一个谎话。

『要是现在回去，不就打扰到他们了……』穆勒在心中想着，毕竟自己也在国家队踢球过，知道那种高张力的比赛，想必两个人这段时间光是见面的机会都少了，更别谈上床这种事情了，现在好不容易到了美国可以放鬆一下，想必两个年轻人一定按耐不住了吧。

当然，要是被贝肯鲍尔知道，他一定会抢下方向盘立刻杀回别墅的。

而贝肯鲍尔，他当然也察觉到好搭挡反常行为，光是今天一到球场，就突然没有理由的说要和他踢球试试身手，他本来只当穆勒临时起意，也没多想的和他踢球。

原本一切都很正常，但是现在穆勒又开着车到那么远的超市，虽然满肚子疑惑，但贝肯鲍尔也不知道穆勒到底在打什么算盘，只能默默跟着一起到超市买东西。

等到他们回到别墅，看到鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼两人已换上轻鬆休閒服，很明显的已经洗过澡，贝肯鲍尔才恍然大悟他的好搭挡今天如此的反常行为。

「盖、德、穆、勒。」贝肯鲍尔终于明白了穆勒一直拖时间不肯提早回来的原因，他一字一句念着穆勒的名字，而穆勒假装没听到。

「还喜欢这裡的环境吧？」

「嗯！床很舒服。」鲁梅尼格说着，虽然他意思很单纯，就是特别喜欢那张大床，但是结合两人现在的状态，贝肯鲍尔实在觉得哭笑不得。

「为什么把普拉蒂尼也带过来？」

「难道你要他露宿街头吗？他可是法国队长耶，我们把他丢在美国街头，这会闹上国际事件的！」

「谁说要把他丢在街头？我是说，可以让他住高级酒店呀，我总不会出不起酒店的钱吧？」贝肯鲍尔尽量压低音量。

「他们能相处的时间也就这段休假而已，你就别这样了。」

「你到底站在谁那边？」

「嗯…谁真心喜欢卡勒，我就站在他那边。」

「你…」贝肯鲍尔话没说完，穆勒就带着鲁梅尼格与普拉蒂尼两人上楼，「我带你们好好参观一下这个别墅吧，这可是媲美好莱呜大明星的豪华别墅呢！」

「真是的！为什么每个人都要跟我作对？」

贝肯鲍尔想着，自己来纽约前拜託他的前队友们帮们看一下鲁梅尼格，可以的话适时阻止一下这段异国恋情，结果．．．

福格茨说，他感觉普拉蒂尼对鲁梅尼格是真心的，所以也不好阻止他们交往，是呀！他当不好阻止呀！想想他年轻的时候和门兴队友海因克斯和内策尔那段轰轰烈烈的三角恋情！跟他比起来，自己和克鲁伊夫的恋爱都算柔情了，虽然说福格茨和海因克斯以及内策尔他们都是德国人啦．．．

穆勒胳膊往外弯就算了，迈耶和施瓦岑贝克这两个人也说不想管人家谈恋爱，原本唯一的希望，结果连赫内斯也说自己没办法了，前几天赫内斯在电话中和他说，普拉蒂尼跑来慕尼黑，他也没办法呀！骂也骂了，说也说了，两个年轻人就是不听，他能怎么办？总不能比赛结束就把鲁梅尼格关在拜仁休息室吧？还是找个黑手党把普拉蒂尼做掉？

「你们根本就没有想要阻止他们呀！」

轻轻拍着自己的脑袋，贝肯鲍尔无奈的说着，如果这世界上真的有时光机，他有一种冲动，自己一定会重金买下然后回到1977年，绝对要阻止他们两人第一次见面。

第二天，简单用完早餐后，贝肯鲍尔带着鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼来到纽约宇宙的足球场。

事实上这原本不是计划，今天纽约宇宙有比赛，他原本是自己前往，只是他纽约宇宙的队友，巴西球王贝利也不知道哪裡来的消息，居然知道鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼来到美国度假，还要求带两人一起过来。

「你可真是心胸宽大，连法国球员也这么照顾呀！」电话那头传来贝利的调侃，「法国教练一定很感激你的！」

「你以为我是自愿的吗…」

突然间，贝肯鲍尔好像知道穆勒今天一大早，连早餐也不吃就出门的原因了。

贝肯鲍尔开着车，他从镜子偷看坐在后座两人的互动，如果抛开球员身份，那么他们就如同普通情侣一样，但即使只是普通人，这段同性的感情也注定走得辛苦。

车子抵达球场，三人走了进去。

贝利已经到了球场，他正站在一旁接受访问，美国体育记者们一看到贝肯鲍尔进入球场，立刻蜂拥围了上去。

「你们两个自己逛逛。」贝肯鲍尔说着，然后他被淹没在人群中。

「不愧是德国的足球皇帝，人气果然高。」

「当然！弗朗茨可是最棒的巨星呢！」

「贝肯鲍尔先生，早安。」简单地打招呼，媒体记者开始發问问题。

鲁梅尼格与普拉蒂尼两人站在一旁有些不知所措，这时贝利走了过来。

「贝利先生好。」看得出来两人很紧张，贝利亲切的和两人握手，「别紧张，我带你们逛逛球场。」

他们聊天的内容脱离不了足球，先是夸奖鲁梅尼这次欧洲杯的优秀表现，贝利直言，鲁梅尼格将来一定能为德国队的指标，也给予这次没能打进会内赛的普拉蒂尼一些鼓励。

巴西有济科，阿根廷有马拉多纳，德国有鲁梅尼格，法国有普拉蒂尼，贝利想着，原本记者还担忧他们这些人退役了会让足坛失了些许巨星光彩，但是现在欧洲和南美洲都有这些优秀年轻球员，看来记者们的担忧是多馀了，下一届世界杯会非常值得期待。

而场边的贝肯鲍尔继续接受採访，一个记者注意到贝肯鲍尔带来的那两个年轻人。

「贝肯鲍尔先生，那个黑髮的年轻人，就是你的接班人吗？」

一个年轻的记者突然冒出这句，让贝肯鲍尔愣住了，突然不知道该怎么回答，接着传来笑声。

「说什么呀！黑髮的球员叫普拉蒂尼，是法国人，他旁边那个金髮的球员鲁梅尼格才是贝肯鲍尔先生的接班人。」

「就是！要访问也不先做功课！」

發现自己问错问题，那个年轻的记者脸一阵通红，连忙和贝肯鲍尔道歉，贝肯鲍尔当然不在意，不过这个问题似乎有些让他．．．

访问结束，贝肯鲍尔站在原地，好像在想什么事情似的。

「怎么？是不是在想，如果普拉蒂尼真的是德国人有多好？」贝利慢慢走了过来，刚刚记者的那个问题他可听见了。

「并没有，我不会有这种不切实际的幻想。」贝肯鲍尔双手抱胸，有些无奈的说着，怎么会有体育记者问这么愚蠢的问题，害他居然，居然真的有动了那么一点想法，如果普拉蒂尼真的是德国人的想法．．．．

「少骗人啦！这么优秀的球员，你不会动过这样念头？」

贝利当然不知道两人在交往，但是他身为一个足球巨星直觉很准，鲁梅尼格与普拉蒂尼真的太适合成为搭挡了，普拉蒂尼是进攻中场，可以组织进攻，而鲁梅尼格原本踢边锋，现在拜仁教练让他当主力前锋，试想一下，普拉蒂尼组织进攻，鲁梅尼格接球射门，两人配合会有多赏心悦目。

「你不觉得，他们两人真的很合得来？就像你和盖德一样。」贝利说着。

「并不觉得。」

「我们的凯萨今天怎么了？火气这么大？」

「……」

「所以你真的动过这心思吧？」估计也只有贝利敢和贝肯鲍尔这样开玩笑了吧。

「我们球队已经有舒斯特尔和施蒂利克这两个优秀的中场球员了，不需要我去幻想如果谁是德国人就好了。」

「知道了，不提啦！」

看着贝肯鲍尔带着普拉蒂尼和鲁梅尼格离开，贝利无奈地摇摇头，「你们德国人，就是爱嘴硬。」

贝肯鲍尔买了门票，让两人去观众席看比赛。

一段时间，克鲁伊夫也来到球场，只看到贝肯鲍尔与他两人在场边聊天。

「哼，真没想到，你带孩子还带到法国人了。」克鲁伊夫挑了挑眉说着。

「…连你也挖苦我？」

「前阵子都在传，乌利赫内斯积极与普拉蒂尼见面，拜仁似乎非常想签下普拉蒂尼，是这样吗？」

「当然不是。」

「那就代表，他们在交往，你们在阻止，是吗？」

「你是不是有安排间谍在我身边？」当然是开玩笑的，但是贝肯鲍尔还是觉得有些意外，眼前的人居然这么了解自己，也是，毕竟他们交往过，谈过一场刻骨铭心的恋情。

「比赛要开始了。」克鲁伊夫说着，然后像没事一样走上球场。

「喂…算了…」又来了，每次约翰都不把话说完，总是让他在那裡猜想真正的意思，然后自己潇洒地离开。

比赛开始，这是鲁梅尼格第一次在现场看纽约宇宙的比赛，对，是第一次当观众看比赛。

美国足球算是比较商业，相比欧洲联赛的激烈竞争，其实更多像是表演赛，因此这样的比赛对两人来说，还是有些乏味，当然如果不是场上有各自的偶像在比赛，只怕应该会看到想睡着吧。

「好可惜，要是克鲁伊夫先生不离开纽约宇宙，我们就可以看到他和弗朗茨一起踢球了！」鲁梅尼格说着。

「是呀…不过至少曾经同队过，不像……」普拉蒂尼想着，『不像我们也许永远没机会同队…』

普拉蒂尼明白，鲁梅尼格不会离开拜仁，而他最想去的还是意甲，所以．．．不过要是以后两人都拿到俱乐部所有荣誉了，也许在退役前可以一起来美国踢踢球。

这天晚上，贝利邀请他们一起去餐厅吃晚餐，让两个年轻球员又再次体验到高规格的待遇。

贝肯鲍尔心神不宁，明明没喝酒，他却感觉头晕。

「怎么了？你今天状态真的很差，没见过你这样？该不会德国足协那出了什么问题？」贝利终于發现贝肯鲍尔的状态真的太奇怪了，他出于关心的问着。

「没有…只是在想着一些以后的事情。」

「你是说当教练？」贝利看贝肯鲍尔点头，「你想得可真多！」

然而贝利不知道的是，贝肯鲍尔并没有说实话，贝肯鲍尔看着鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼，那才是让他心神不宁的原因，但是他无法说出来。

贝利不知道，但克鲁伊夫可是清清楚楚，「已经来不及囉。」

克鲁伊夫的声音很小，但是贝肯鲍尔听得清清楚楚，也明白这句话的意思，突然他觉得，当年，也就是1977年两人第一次见面的时候，没有第一时间阻止他们，是不是错误的。

穆勒今天踢完比赛也早早回别墅休息，看见贝肯鲍尔他们还没回来，知道一定又去其他地方，有可能又去哪个高级餐厅吃晚餐。

「真希望弗朗茨对米歇尔那孩子好一点呀。」

穆勒躺在床上，想着他们今天会度过怎样的一天呢？卡勒那孩子肯定和普拉蒂尼形影不离，突然他有点担心弗朗茨会真的把人丢在美国街头，但随后又笑了，真的是想太多啦！弗朗茨再怎么样也不可能这么做的！更何况卡勒在场呀．．．．想着想着就进入梦乡。

当穆勒再次睁开眼，窗外已经是白天了，悠閒地翻个身，原本想再多睡一会儿。

「你这是在做什么！？」

原本该是宁静的美好早晨，由一阵大骂声拉开了序幕，贝肯鲍尔响亮的骂声传遍整个屋子。

「怎么回事？怎么回事？」穆勒被一阵大吼声吵醒了，声音是从二楼的房间传来的。

穆勒赶忙跑上二楼，想着是又出了什么大事？只看到普拉蒂尼一脸惊恐的站在门外，看来这个法国人也感受到贝肯鲍尔的可怕骂人功力。

可怜的孩子，来度假还要接受震撼教育，不过往好处想，只要被足球皇帝骂过，以后大慨就再也不会被其他教练骂出心理阴影了。

穆勒慢慢走过去，他觉得普拉蒂尼的穿着怎么看怎么奇怪，定眼一看，普拉蒂尼居然穿着德国队11号的球衣，而房间裡继续传来贝肯鲍尔的骂声。

「卡勒！你这样像话吗？要是被记者拍到怎么办？你就这么想加入法国队是不是？」

穆勒大慨知道什么情形，如果他没猜错的话。

「别怕，我来处理。」穆勒拍拍普拉蒂尼的肩膀，把门打开，果然，鲁梅尼格穿着法国队10号的球衣。

「弗朗茨，一大早的，火气别这么大呀。」

「盖德，你看看这两个小子，居然互穿对方的球衣，这是什么角色扮演吗？」

「这算什么？我们踢完比赛不也是会交换球衣吗？」

「现在是在踢比赛吗？」

「在别墅裡没有记者，不用这么小心，好啦！你快出来，还不让他们刷牙洗脸吗？」穆勒说着，贝肯鲍尔才有些不甘愿地走出来。

贝肯鲍尔简直快气炸了，对！在球场上互换球衣穿是很正常的事情，但是现在他们可是把球衣当睡衣，如果他们穿着球衣發生关係，那简直，他想杀人的念头都有了。

看着普拉蒂尼走进房间，贝肯鲍尔实在无奈，他敲门后还特意等鲁梅尼格自己来开门，就是想说让他们自己打点好，结果一开门就看到穿着法国队蓝色球衣的鲁梅尼格，往裡面一看，普拉蒂尼也穿着德国队球衣，看来这两个小子觉得互穿对方球衣睡觉并不是自己无法接受的事情。

其实这也不是什么让人生气的事情，偏偏昨天那个该死的记者把普拉蒂尼当成他的接班人，贝利那番也不知道是不是开玩笑的话，让他心思本来就有点乱，现在又看到普拉蒂尼穿着德国队球衣，简直．．．．

「穿法国队球衣比穿女装好吧？」穆勒打趣说着。

「那我宁愿他穿女装去踢球！！」

『当年不知道是谁穿着克鲁伊夫的球衣，回到休息室都不愿意脱下。』

当然，这些话穆勒只能在心中想着，现在可千万不能说出来。


	19. 美国度假篇③各怀心事

虽然有个小插曲，但是难得的假期还是不能浪费，穆勒提议烤肉聚会，鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼都很高兴的同意，贝肯鲍尔没有意见。

看着像小孩子一样开心在准备烤肉的鲁梅尼格，贝肯鲍尔在穆勒耳边小声说着，「盖德，你跟我来一下。」

穆勒当然知道贝肯鲍尔想跟他聊什么，「…这裡就先交给你们啦！我去和弗朗茨说一下话。」

鲁梅尼格点头，看着穆勒走进别墅。

现在，庭院裡只有鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼两个人，如果是平常他们一定会聊天，会嬉戏打闹，但是这一次却没有，因为两人都感受到了，这次的气氛似乎有那么一点紧张，或者说是不愉快。

『我跟着卡勒一起来度假是不是错了。』

『好好的休假，让米歇尔跟我一起挨骂，真对不起他。』

不约而同的，两人心中想着都是觉得对对方很抱歉，好好的假期本应该是要来放鬆心情的，本来都好好的，结果今天一大早就被骂了，鲁梅尼格怎么也想不透，以前和法国队友谊赛结束后他也穿着普拉蒂尼的球衣，那时贝肯鲍尔都没说什么，怎么现在在别墅裡就这么火大。

『…该不会，贝肯鲍尔先生以为我和卡勒穿着球衣做爱吧…难怪他那么生气…哎…我到底要怎么做才能让这些德国人接受我呢？』

普拉蒂尼脑袋想着很多事情，这些烦恼就如同烤盘中的那些火一样，让人感到燥热与不安。

一段时间后，鲁梅尼格开口，「米歇尔，你去帮我叫弗朗茨和盖德吧。」

鲁梅尼格双手都拿着烤肉串，那兴奋又开朗的笑容简直就像个小孩子一样，看起来鲁梅尼格应该是没有感受到这紧张又诡异的气氛影响。

「好，我知道了！」面对这样的鲁梅尼格，普拉蒂尼露出一个微笑，既然对方没有感受到这气氛紧张，那他也不要再想了，以免让这个假期留下不好回忆。

但普拉蒂尼不知道的是，鲁梅尼格同样也是不想让他担心，才故意装的那么开心的模样，两个人都很替对方着想，却又不想直接明说。

普拉蒂尼走向贝肯鲍尔和穆勒的房间。

「弗朗茨，你就那么不喜欢普拉蒂尼吗？」准备要敲门，听到房间裡的人在谈论自己，普拉蒂尼不禁收手，虽然知道偷听不对，但还是忍不住将耳朵靠在门上，想仔细听听。

「我没有不喜欢他，他是个很优秀的球员。」

「那你为什么这么不喜欢他们在一起？」

这个他们，一定就是指自己和鲁梅尼格了吧。

「因为他是法国人，我不希望卡勒和一个外国球员谈恋爱。」

听到贝肯鲍尔这么说，普拉蒂尼突然觉得好难过，贝肯鲍尔不希望他们交往的原因就然是因为国籍，可是国籍又不是他能够选择的，要怪就怪他祖父当年怎么不是移民到德国呀！

「弗朗茨，你知道吗？你是最没有资格说这话的，你都忘记你那些数不清的异国朋友吗？」

「他们只是我的朋友，而且，我也并没有反对卡勒认识外国朋友，你不要把这两事溷为一谈。」

「那…他呢？你的荷兰恋人呢？」不愧是相处已久的老朋友，穆勒一句话直接刺中了贝肯鲍尔的心。

「盖德，就是因为我谈过，我知道那有多痛苦…以后，如果以后他们的俱乐部在欧冠场上碰面，你知道球迷的期许会对他们有多伤？」

在门外的普拉蒂尼听着这些话，心裡也跟着有些起伏，这些事情，他不是没有想过，当然，他知道卡勒也一定想过。

房间内的两人继续交谈，普拉蒂尼犹豫着到底要不要继续听下去，还是应该敲门，但是好奇心终究战胜了理智，他太想知道，房间裡面的两位德国球星对自己和鲁梅尼格的恋情到底抱持着什么态度。

「盖德你知道吗？比起俱乐部还有更让人担心的，如果德国和法国在国际比赛碰面，比赛和平结束就算了，万一比赛有了争议，媒体的批评，球迷的对立，你觉得他们会不在意吗？到时候他们该站在谁那边？」

「弗朗茨，我觉得你想太多了…」其实穆勒心中也明白，贝肯鲍尔的顾虑不是没有原因的。

「盖德，同国家的队友都可能会有嫌隙了，1970年你拿金球奖的时候，你跟我都差一点被媒体弄的有心结不是吗？」

贝肯鲍尔的话让穆勒想起那些年的往事。

他们两人一直是拜仁慕尼黑的官配搭挡，就如同现在的鲁梅尼格和布莱特纳，但不同的是，当时媒体似乎非要分出贝肯鲍尔和盖德穆勒谁更优秀，谁更能代表拜仁，即使两人的位置完全不相同。

当穆勒拿到金球奖的时候，不喜欢贝肯鲍尔的媒体直言穆勒才是领袖，想要拜仁教练更换队长，这些批评，贝肯鲍尔也跟穆勒表明，他很在意，因为他也是人，是有感情的，虽然他明白，这些纷争他们两人都是无辜被捲入的。

直到贝肯鲍尔拿了金球奖，穆勒也表明自己对当队长没兴趣，这些争论才暂时平息。

「我们是一起吃过苦的患难之交都如此了，更何况是两个不同国家的人，他们两个人天真，你也跟着天真了？」

贝肯鲍尔还是新人的时候，在一场友谊赛中和克鲁伊夫相遇，他很喜欢他，可是后来的境遇使得他不得不放弃这段感情，拜仁慕尼黑与阿贾克斯在欧冠场上的屡次对决，那时候，他认为只要两人真心爱着对方，外界的批评都不会影响到他们的感情。

直到德国世界杯开幕前，他们分手了，理由很简单，不想到时候万一在决赛场上，对对方动了感情而不敢全力以赴，这对球迷和自己胸前的队徽是一种不负责任的行为。

德国的足球皇帝，国家队冠军，俱乐部冠军，个人荣誉等等，所有能拿的奖项几乎都拿了，什么都拥有的大满贯成绩，除了自己的感情。

只有真正痛过，才会明白当初的自己是多么天真。

贝肯鲍尔很明白，鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼正在複製自己和克鲁伊夫的感情道路。

「这次欧洲杯你看到了，法国队已经有打入会内赛的实力了，这就代表他们总有一天会成为对手。」

「只要德国队和法国队成为对手，媒体不会放过这个机会的，到时候他们会连互相拥抱对方的权利都没有，卡勒那么心思敏感的人，你觉得他能够承受这样的打击吗？」

「如果你不希望卡勒被外国人追走，那你当初为什么不接受他对你的告白？」

「什么？」

「我这么说吧…弗朗茨，反正你和约翰已经不会有结果了，只要你现在给予回应，我相信卡勒就会回心转意的，毕竟他是这么仰慕你的，不是吗？」

「盖德，你觉得感情是可以这样交换的吗？」贝肯鲍尔喜欢鲁梅尼格没错，但是他很清楚这种喜欢绝对不是爱情，而是更近乎亲情的感情。

「你不回应他的感情，又不让他和自己喜欢的人交往，你到底想怎么样？」说到这裡，穆勒声音也有点大了起来。

「我的意思是，德国队这么多优秀球员，为什么他一个人也看不上，我…」

「弗朗茨，别说了，好好的烤肉活动都被你搞得气氛这么僵！」

听到烤肉这个关键词，突然普拉蒂尼才想起自己过来的目的，赶紧装作若无其事地敲敲门。

「贝肯鲍尔先生，穆勒先生，卡勒要我来叫你们一起到院子烤肉了。」

房间内一阵沉默。

「知道了！我们等等就来。」

「好…」

普拉蒂尼赶紧离开，回到院子裡，虽然装作不在乎，但是刚刚那番话已经深深烙印在他心裡。

「米歇尔，怎么去那么久？」鲁梅尼格问着。

「没事…」

「怎么了？是不是弗朗茨跟你说了什么？」鲁梅尼格有些担心，好像刚刚应该自己去叫人才对。

「卡勒，希望将来有一天，我们可以在世界杯的球场碰面。如果可以在决赛的球场上更好，让我们踢出一起精彩的比赛。」

鲁梅尼格觉得奇怪，怎么普拉蒂尼突然说出这些话，是不是贝肯鲍尔跟他说了什么？

「没问题的，相信有那么一天，法国队可以成为一支强队。」

贝肯鲍尔和穆勒走了过来，两人都有默契的闭上嘴，开始聊烤肉的事情。

『对！我想要证明给贝肯鲍尔先生看，想要证明自己和卡勒的感情，绝对不会被轻易击垮的。』

四人坐在别墅的庭院裡，烤着肉，喝着小酒，话题大多围绕在刚结束的欧洲杯。

「什么？弗朗茨要回德甲？」鲁梅尼格惊讶地大叫，普拉蒂尼也是非常惊讶。

「我都没听乌利说！」

「他当然不知道，因为我要去汉堡踢球。」

「为什么？」

「没有为什么，你也知道，我当初离开和高层闹得不太愉快，是君特询问我有没有意愿回德甲踢球，他在汉堡担任职务。」

听到这样的答复，鲁梅尼格一脸失落，但是又能怎么样呢？就算是贝肯鲍尔，球员也无法决定自己的命运吧。

只是一想到下个球季，自己就要和贝肯鲍尔在球场上碰面，而且还是成为敌人，就有些难受，毕竟这可不是友谊赛呀，是事关重大的联赛。

「弗朗茨回去踢球是其次，主要还是为将来着想。」穆勒说着，这话让鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼两人心中有些不安，「将来…？」鲁梅尼格问着。

「执教德国队呀！」

「弗朗茨要执教德国队…」这对鲁梅尼格来说，居然不知道是好事还是坏事，能够再次跟贝肯鲍尔同队当然是好事，这是无庸置疑的，但是这样，那以后德法的友谊赛，要见面不就困难了？毕竟贝肯鲍尔不可能像福格茨那样对自己管的那么宽鬆。

「盖德，这事情八字都没一撇！别说了。」

这天，他们享受这难得的休假时光，只是气氛稍微的有那么一点小紧张，在场所有人都怀着心事。

晚上。

「我要和卡勒说一下话，你先上楼吧。」

「好的。」普拉蒂尼看着鲁梅尼格走进贝肯鲍尔房间。

「不用担心，拜仁球员裡，除了保罗，其他人都很好的。」穆勒说着，能让他觉得不好相处的人，那一定要远离才行。

「穆勒先生，我不是担心这个…」看到普拉蒂尼的反应，穆勒猜想下午自己和贝肯鲍尔的谈话，他应该或多或少听到了吧。

「弗朗茨因为自己的恋情失败而带来痛苦，所以才担心你们也会受伤，没有恶意的。」

「我…对不起，我不是故意偷听你们的对话，只是…」

「没事，我相信你和卡勒都没那么脆弱的，弗朗茨和约翰也不单单是因为国家队，主要是因为欧冠赛场上已经碰过太多次，球迷情绪都有些被媒体挑起对立，所以才会……你们要是真的在淘汰赛碰面，就全力以赴，相信输赢都不会成为你们的心结。」

「当然！无论最后结果如何，我相信我们都会接受的，只是…仔细想想，如果真到那一天，还是有些替对方不捨，我这样是不是很糟糕？」

「人有私心本来就是很正常的呀！」

穆勒拍了拍普拉蒂尼的背，安慰着他，穆勒明白，普拉蒂尼也是个容易想很多的人，而且都还是往坏的方面去想，这点和鲁梅尼格可真是一模一样，难怪他们能交往那么久呀．．．等等！这么说好像很奇怪！

「你看，1974年世界杯决赛之后，弗朗茨和约翰不也还是好朋友吗？那么激烈的比赛都没影响他们的…他们的感情，是吧？」

「嗯，我知道了，谢谢你，穆勒先生。」

「…叫我盖德就可以了，米歇尔。」

「是的。」

眼看普拉蒂尼应该不在意下午听到的那些话，穆勒有些放心，说着，「你先上楼吧。」

在贝肯鲍尔房间内。

「卡勒，你真的都没考虑过以后吗？我相信他不会永远留在法甲踢球的，以后他转队到西甲还是英超，那么你们会在欧冠比赛上碰面，到时候你真的有办法专心踢球吗？」

「弗朗茨你放心，我不会分心的。」面对贝肯鲍尔一连串的询问，鲁梅尼格感受到有些压力，他只能简短的回应着。

「我还担心，世界杯的比赛呀，如果你们在小组赛碰面那还无所谓，要是在淘汰赛，那么你们就必须亲手摧毁对方的梦想，你…」

「弗朗茨，我相信我和米歇尔的感情。」

「你现在说得很轻鬆，到时候你才会明白。」

「可是你和克鲁伊夫先生，不也是经历这么多，也没能影响到你们的感情吗？」

这句话，贝肯鲍尔居然不知道怎么反击，「那是因为你不知道我…算了，只要你自己不后悔就行，要是以后你被人家甩了，可别来找我哭诉。」

「才不会呢！我们会永远爱着对方的！」

好呀！那么总是不善言辞的小子，跟法国人交往后也变得这么会说话了。

「那，我回房间了，晚安。」

「晚安。」

鲁梅尼格离开后，贝肯鲍尔坐在床边，心情又複杂又难受，他现在之所以能和克鲁伊夫保持着好关係，是因为他们在世界杯前忍痛分手，所有人都认为他很克制，又有谁知道他的痛苦？

与其说他和克鲁伊夫的感情没受到世界杯胜负影响，还不如说，他们两人其实已经形同路人了，除了在公开场合碰到面，以及在球场上比赛的时候，他们私底下真的都没有碰面了，即使有，两人的身边也都跟着队友。

相爱却不能相守，还要在球场成为敌人，当对方受伤或哭泣的时候也无法去安慰他，贝肯鲍尔自认自己的抗压能力很强大，但是这种痛苦，连他自己都快承受不起，而鲁梅尼格与普拉蒂尼这两个年轻人，真的有办法承受这些痛苦的考验吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来预计美国篇是三章结束，结果写太多字了，就改成四章结束吧。


	20. 美国度假篇④约会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美国度假篇完成。居然写了将近一万八千那么多字。  
> 此篇章有些微的贝肯鲍尔＆克鲁伊夫和贝肯鲍尔＆盖德穆勒的CP，不晓得有没有看出来。

夜晚房间内，躺在床上的普拉蒂尼看着背对着他的鲁梅尼格，心裡不断想着那些对话。

『弗朗茨贝肯鲍尔…卡勒的初恋，这么厉害的情敌，我怎么可能赢的过他吗……』

普拉蒂尼在心中想着，也不是说他自恋，但是他就是有信心自己可以胜过任何人，但是除了贝肯鲍尔，毕竟足球皇帝太过完美，也曾经是他的另一位偶像克鲁伊夫的交往对象。

『如果有一天，贝肯鲍尔先生愿意跟卡勒交往，那我…是不是该放手…』

想着想着，翻来复去，普拉蒂尼爬了起来，难得跟卡勒同一张床睡觉，自己居然失眠了。

「睡不着？」看来，鲁梅尼格也没睡着。

「我吵醒你了？」

「没有。」鲁梅尼格坐起身来，「米歇尔，你怎么了？从下午你就怪怪的。」

「我…」普拉蒂尼实在不知道该怎么说自己中午听到贝肯鲍尔和穆勒的对话，他不想说出来让鲁梅尼格跟着自己一起忧心。

「我只是觉得，贝肯鲍尔先生果然不喜欢我，大慨觉得我配不上你吧…」

「怎么会…」看到普拉蒂尼的反应，鲁梅尼格心理大慨知道，刚刚弗朗茨和自己说的那些话，一定也跟普拉蒂尼说过了。

「你有欧洲联赛冠军，有欧洲杯冠军，也许马上还有金球奖，而我什么都没有…」

「可是，媒体都说我是抱着队友的大腿才拿到那些冠军的。」

「噗！那他们一定是瞎了！你表现那么优秀！」

看见鲁梅尼格为了安慰自己，不惜把那些媒体取笑他的新闻都说出来，当时鲁梅尼格可是因为这些新闻沮丧了好久，现在居然只为了安慰自己而提起，不禁觉得眼前的人真的太可爱了。

「我说的是真的！」

「卡勒，谢谢你，我真的觉得，认识你是我一生中最棒的事情。」说着，普拉蒂尼靠着对方的额头。

「我也是，只要跟你在一起，想着你也在球场上努力，就有动力想要更努力追上你。」

普拉蒂尼笑得很甜蜜，鲁梅尼格这番话让他的心简直要融化了，毕竟要一个德国人说出这么肉麻的话，似乎是很难的事情。

「快点睡吧，不然明天会没精神的。」

「嗯，晚安。」

两人拥抱着对方入睡。

而在房间外，贝肯鲍尔耳朵贴着们，偷偷听着裡面的声音。

「弗朗茨，你在干嘛？」

贝肯鲍尔还没反应过来，感觉衣领被人拉着走。

「你给我过来。」穆勒把贝肯鲍尔拖回自己的房间。

「盖德…你…你还没睡…」足球皇帝人生中第一次觉得有些心虚。

「这句话是我要问的，你这么晚在他们门口偷听什么？」

「我…我只是…」

「你也太超过了，你以前在球场上不是这样的。佛朗茨，你冷静一点，现在不是战争，普拉蒂尼也不会是法国派来打听情报的间谍好吗？你别跟防间谍一样的防着他！卡勒也不会因为跟他交往就变成法国国籍加入法国队好吗！！」

穆勒这次真的有点生气了，虽然他能理解贝肯鲍尔的担忧，但是现在德国队和法国队都还没碰面，两人的感情也是稳定又甜蜜，未免也有点杞人忧天了。

看到好搭挡第一次对自己那么不满，贝肯鲍尔冷静下来。

「哎…难道我真的太严厉了吗？」

「你终于發现了？弗朗茨。」

贝肯鲍尔突然也有点后悔，自己是不是对这个年轻球员太严厉了一点。

可能觉得自己真的有些太超过，毕竟人家可是来度假的，而且仔细想想普拉蒂尼确实也没做什么对不起他们的事情，难道真的是自己想太多了吗？

隔天早上，当贝肯鲍尔看到普拉蒂尼看见自己是一脸紧张深怕又挨骂的模样，突然也觉得有些过意不去，他把自己车钥匙交给鲁梅尼格，要他和普拉蒂尼两人出去逛逛。

「真的吗？」鲁梅尼格看起来有些不敢置信的表情。

「真的。」

来美国的这几天，终于有了独处的机会，两人找了一家餐厅。

「卡勒，下次来度假，我们找旅店住吧。」普拉蒂尼提议着，虽然说他真的很尊敬贝肯鲍尔，但是那是足球场上，要一起生活压力真的太大了，或者说德国人和法国人的生活习惯差别太大。

「我也这么觉得。」鲁梅尼格深有同感，不过比起普拉蒂尼他还能适应，毕竟他在拜仁和贝肯鲍尔相处过。

「不过接下来除了联赛，还有预选赛了。」

「是呀，我们能碰面的次数又要少了。」

想到这裡，两人都有些失落。

「只要我们想着彼此，就可以了。」普拉蒂尼说着。

「先别想这些了，我们先好好享受这个假期吧！」

来美国好几天，两人终于有了像是度假一样轻鬆的一天，吃完饭，他们选择和在德国或是法国约会不同的选择，看一场电影。

电影播放着是一对谈着异国恋爱的情侣，不同的是，这对情侣是男人和女人，但他们所遇到的问题和自己都差不多，看来，异国恋情人会遇到的挑战都一样呢！

这个电影是是美好的结局，最后男女主角他们在克服一切苦难之后终于结婚。

看完电影，两人走在纽约街道上，在德国或是法国，两人都是高人气的球星，不过在美国街头，似乎没什么人认识，说实话，虽然说没有球迷前来要签名打扰两人的约会，但确实还有点失落感，人就是这么的矛盾。

「这位英俊的意大利小哥，晚上有时间要不要来我们酒吧喝一杯，和您的对象一起？」一个打扮有些奇装异服的男子，拿着一份传单给普拉蒂尼。

「不…我…」普拉蒂尼还没反应过来，鲁梅尼格抢着回应，「他不是意大利人，是法国人。」

那名男子显然也有些被吓到，但马上笑着回应，「欧，没关係，是哪裡的人都不重要的，我们欢迎全世界所有朋友，晚上有时间，欢迎过来。」

等离开那名男子的视线，普拉蒂尼一看，那传单原来是某家同志酒吧的宣传单，嗯．．．看来他们的关係还真是挺明显的。

「要去吗？」普拉蒂尼打趣地说着，但随即就将传单丢进一旁的回收箱，要是真去这同志酒吧被發现，估计两人都会被骂得很惨吧。

「才不要！他居然把米歇尔当成意大利人。」

『你生气的点也太奇怪了吧…我都不在意，你这么在意。』普拉蒂尼有些想不透，毕竟是在美国，被误认成意大利人其实也没什么大不了的，毕竟他虽然是法国人，但就血统上来说他就是意大利人的后裔。

要说美国人不太看足球，不认识欧洲球员也不对，因为之前和贝肯鲍尔还有贝利一起在餐厅吃晚饭的时候，就有不少人拿着纸笔来要签名。

「米歇尔，我觉得，我们还要更努力，你看，美国人都不认识我们，希望将来有一天，我们的名气能够跟弗朗茨和贝利先生、克鲁伊夫先生一样。」

当天晚上，穆勒和贝肯鲍尔正在考虑要自己下厨还是打电话叫外卖，毕竟虽然要做个简单的晚餐还是可以，但是鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼两人特地从欧洲来这裡度假，好像没有好好招待人家不太妥当。

最后决定，还是自己下厨吧！毕竟穆勒都买了那么打折食材。

正当所有人在厨房忙得不可开交的时候，门铃响了起来。

「这么晚了，居然还有访客。」贝肯鲍尔前去开门，「是你！」

听到贝肯鲍尔惊讶的声音，在厨房的鲁梅尼格与普拉蒂尼把头探出来看看是谁，只有穆勒一脸早就知道会是谁的表情。

「怎么？不欢迎我？」来的人是克鲁伊夫，还有他的队友内斯肯斯。

「不是，这么晚了，你们怎么有空过来？」

克鲁伊夫和内斯肯斯走了进来，看到走过来和他打招呼的穆勒，还有鲁梅尼格与普拉蒂尼。

「弗朗茨，想必这几天你们家裡天翻地复吧！」

「非常的平静。」贝肯鲍尔说着，但是他的脸上写着没错两个字。

「盖德，是你叫他们来的吧？」

「当然，买了这么多好食材，就要找会煮菜的人还才不会糟蹋食物。」穆勒笑嘻嘻的说着，让贝肯鲍尔也不知道该生气还是该高兴。

「这道意大利麵做得不错嘛！看来德国人也是有做菜天赋！」内斯肯斯看着一桌惨不忍睹的菜，虽然说能入口是没问题，但是这菜色外观真的是有点难以形容，不过有一盘意大利麵倒是做得还挺美味的。

「那是米歇尔做的。」鲁梅尼格说着。

「…」两个荷兰人一阵沉默。

『对德国男人来说，食物能吃就足够了。』内斯肯斯想着。

总算煮好一桌美食，克鲁伊夫到一旁沙發坐下休息。

「我说约翰，你怎么还带队友来？」穆勒走了过来，也坐在他旁边。

「你下午突然打电话要我晚上过来，我当然要带个队友一起来，谁知道你们会不会谋财害命？」克鲁伊夫面无表情的说着，让人不知道他是开玩笑还是说真的。

「…约翰，你来到美国也越来越幽默了呀。」

「你找我来不会是想要我做菜吧？」

「当然不是，我是希望你来陪陪弗朗茨，让他别一整天都注意着卡勒和米歇尔，他们是来度假的，弄的好像是来监狱一样。」

「你们德国人的事情，关我什么事情？」克鲁伊夫冷淡地说着。

「约翰，你不会还在生气吧？」

「怎么可能，我只是不希望你们有需要的时候才想到我。」

「哎，好吧，很抱歉把你找来，没有要你当工具人的意思，只是…」

「我不在意的。」克鲁伊夫回答着，虽然他的回应都很简单，但是毕竟都是多年老朋友，穆勒能够了解他的意思。

穆勒知道克鲁伊夫并没有生气，或许他反而也很高兴能够来参加这个聚会吧，不然以他的性格，不想来的话一定就拒绝了。

「我觉得，他们不会有结果的。」

「什么？你在说卡勒和米歇尔吗？」穆勒有些惊讶，克鲁伊夫从来不会谈论这些事情的。

「他们已经成名了，到时候媒体的比较，队友的嫉妒，同国籍的球员都可能有嫌隙，更何况是还是两个不同国籍的球员。」

『哇！真不愧是和弗朗茨交往过的人，连想法都一样呢！』

「现在，你们家的卡尔已经拿了欧洲杯冠军还有欧洲联赛冠军，你真的觉得，那个叫米歇尔的人不会在意吗？」

「…我不知道…」穆勒有些不知道该怎么接话，他知道克鲁伊夫是好意提醒，毕竟他也算有过经验，还是一段痛苦的经验，而他自己也体验过，德国媒体的毒舌与严苛。

「就算以后他们都拿了相同的冠军和荣誉，那说不定更糟糕呢，到时候你们两国媒体一定会为了捧自家球员，而去诋毁另一人，到时……」克鲁伊夫突然安静了下来。

「到时后怎样？」

「就有好戏可看了。」

媒体们总是想在贝肯鲍尔与克鲁伊夫之间分出个高下，最后是1974年的世界杯让这个争论暂时结束，不过也只是暂时而已，而穆勒自己和贝肯鲍尔也逃不过这些比较，虽然两个人位置完全不同，但只能说，只要这些记者们有心，前锋和后卫都能做个图表要让他们分出个高低。

「…约翰，你跟弗朗茨说过吗？」穆勒问着，看着对方轻轻点头以示回应，本来想再追问些什么，但是想想场合似乎不太对，就没有再继续这个话题。

『为什么你们都不看好这段恋情呢…』

穆勒有些无奈，他看着坐在他面前，开心吃着晚餐，聊着天的荷兰人与德国人，还有一个法国人，心裡想着，希望这样美好的日子能一直持续下去。

很快的，短暂的假期结束了，鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼也要搭机回国了。

他们收拾好行李，准备搭上出租车前往机场。

「你们两个！」贝肯鲍尔这一声，让两人回头。

「一定要成为优秀的足球巨星！未来欧洲足坛就看你们了！」贝肯鲍尔对着两人说着。

这是贝肯鲍尔的真心话，毕竟他是真的很爱足球，也非常希望足坛能够有美好的未来，所以当然不能只期待德国队出优秀球员，也希望其他国家能多培养优秀的球员。

「是的！！」鲁梅尼格与普拉蒂尼异口同声的说着，然后他们一起前往机场。

虽然两人的目的不同，一个是德国一个是法国，但是他们的心是一样的，想到这裡，两人都甜蜜的笑了。

「那么，卡勒再见了，期待我们在球场碰面的那一天。」

「再见，米歇尔，我期待着那一天。」

新的球季即将开始，他们要更加努力，期待能够在欧冠舞台上碰面。当然，还有更重要的，那就是1982年世界杯的预选赛也即将开始。


	21. 80/81赛季①

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新的篇章开始。

1980/1981赛季开始了。

历经多个赛季拜仁终于重回欧冠赛场，第一场比赛拜仁对决奥林匹亚科斯足球队。

比赛开始没多久，鲁梅尼格在自家门前抢到球，将球传给布莱特纳后和队友迪特赫内斯往敌方门前进攻，接着就看到布莱特纳将球漂亮的传给迪特赫斯，然后再传给鲁梅尼格，这球传高了一点，但是不妨碍鲁梅尼格进攻，他稍微跳高用头用力一顶，球漂亮的破网得分。

现在不只是布莱尼格这个组合，连迪特赫内斯也成为鲁梅尼格的好搭挡，三个人俨然成为拜仁慕尼黑的胜利铁三角。

这对鲁梅尼格来说是个压力，因为这次是他以队长的身份带领球队，所以现在比赛的输赢都由他来承担，虽然有不小的压力，但是鲁梅尼格对自己和球队有信心。

「我终于站在跟弗朗茨一样的位置上了。」

欧冠比赛第一场获得胜利之后，鲁梅格对着媒体这么说着。

第一回合，拜仁轻鬆晋级，鲁梅尼格两场比赛也各有一个进球。

「我要为拜仁再拿下一座欧冠奖盃！」鲁梅尼格这么说着，当然这样说法得到两种评价──

喜欢他的拜仁球迷认为鲁梅尼格很有自信，有大将之风。但是不喜欢拜仁的球迷就认为鲁梅尼格过于自大，毕竟才刚下一场胜利。

而普拉蒂尼也在今年赛季的第一场欧洲足总盃中大放光彩，这场对决库奥皮奥足球队的比赛，圣艾蒂安以7-0大胜对手，普拉蒂尼一个人进三球，上演帽子戏法。

赛后媒体开玩笑的说，普拉蒂尼是连同在南锡的进球一起踢了，然后也有媒体感叹着，如果这是在欧冠场上那就更好了。

最近球队比赛安排比较密集，两人见面的时间减少了，但是他们可没少电话聊天，要不是他们是收入比普通人高的球星，可能会为那跨国电话费而心疼吧。

「米歇尔，下次你们要来德国和汉堡踢球队吧？」鲁梅尼格说着，然后他想着，到时候又可以跟普拉蒂尼见面了，可爱的脸上是藏不住的笑容。

嗯．．．虽然说一个25岁的德国球星可爱很奇怪，但是这个词用在鲁梅尼格身上可一点也不违和呢，要不是鲁梅尼格已经是全德国知名球星了，那长相说是二十出头的大男孩都有人相信。

「是呀，所以，你支持谁呢？」普拉蒂尼问着，有点想捉弄鲁梅尼格，毕竟这个问题对鲁梅尼格来说实在不好回答。

「什么？你怎么会这么问？当然是…支持汉堡呀！」

「…居然不是支持我？我好失望！你不希望我拿冠军吗？」普拉蒂尼假装伤心的说着，还假装吸吸鼻子装哭，如果是和鲁梅尼格面对面聊天，那么他可能还会故意擦眼泪假装在哭泣。

对！法国队的当家球星，25岁的队长普拉蒂尼居然还有这样装可爱撒娇的一面，当然，这只会在鲁梅尼格面前展现。

「因为汉堡有弗朗茨呀！」

「…对呀，我都忘记贝肯鲍尔先生回德甲了。」想到这裡，普拉蒂尼突然不知道该高兴还是该担心。

『不要担心，米歇尔普拉蒂尼，你一定要表现更好，让贝肯鲍尔先生认同才可以！』普拉蒂尼想着，默默给自己鼓励，可能他停顿太久没说话，话筒传来鲁梅尼格的声音，「米歇尔…怎么了？」

「没有，在想着到时候我又可以见到你了。」

「嗯，我也是。」

11月26日，普拉蒂尼跟着圣艾蒂安球队来到了德国汉堡踢欧洲足总盃的比赛，他们的对手是汉堡球队，也是贝肯鲍尔回到德甲加入的球队。

普拉蒂尼不得不承认，除了鲁梅尼格以外，他似乎真的跟德国人，或者说是德国足球八字不合，在南锡的时候，和德国球队踢友谊赛，自己受伤休息了十天，去年和汉堡踢比赛，被对方高大球员铲受伤，虽然不至于缺赛，但也让他当晚疼痛得睡不着觉。

当然，他以法国队球员的身份就更不用说了，细数这两年多来和德国球队的友谊赛，几乎都是输球，就算是赢球，也赢的并不轻鬆，连他参加奥运会的时候和东德队的比赛也是惨败。

普拉蒂尼永远记得，上个赛季对阵斯图加特的比赛，球队最后输球了，在赛后，对方教练还取笑他，说他这个指挥官只敢躲在球队后面指挥比赛，并不是他爱记恨，只是这个取笑让他很难接受，整场比赛他被德国球员铲倒在地的次数难道不多吗？

『还好当年没有去德甲踢球。』普拉蒂尼默默的想着。

原本普拉蒂尼有些期待能够和贝肯鲍尔在球场上再次对决，毕竟他也只有在1977年的徳法友谊赛和贝肯鲍尔对决一次，然而这次贝肯鲍尔却没有在先發名单，普拉蒂尼觉得有些遗憾，但是似乎又在情理之中，贝肯鲍尔这次名义上是回德甲踢球，但好像更多是担任德国足球的發言人。

『连卡勒都没什么机会和贝肯鲍尔先生碰面了，我怎么有机会吗…』普拉蒂尼这么想着，然后走上球场，准备迎接比赛。

这场比赛，出乎意外的，圣艾蒂安居然5比0大胜。

普拉蒂尼在这场比赛中踢进两球，第二球还是在比赛即将结束前三分钟踢进，这球是锦上添花，但是对于法国人来说，没有比大胜德国球队更开心的，普拉蒂尼进球总是会习惯地做出挥拳的庆祝动作。

──汉堡轻敌，惨糟法甲球队圣艾蒂安羞辱！──德国媒体几乎无法接受这样的比赛结果，因为这并不是什么五五波的比赛，可以说这场比赛汉堡被打得毫无还手之力。

「我想和德国教练说，我并不是只会躲在后面指挥，我也是能跑到最前面帮助球队得分的。」

赛后，普拉蒂尼和队员都很开心，这也算是他们对德国球队的一种报復吧，虽然对鲁梅尼格有些抱歉啦，不过全力以赴才是一种尊重吧！

「要是下次碰上1860慕尼黑，也要多多加油！最好踢个10比0！」鲁梅尼格说着，这个1860慕尼黑是他们拜仁慕尼黑的死敌。

「知道啦。」

普拉蒂尼笑了笑，看来鲁梅尼格也具有德国人那种不服输，或者说是有些无情的性格，毕竟他可是在1978年和他的俱乐部一起贡献了两场堪称世界足球惨案。

一场是美国球队纽约宇宙与拜仁的友谊赛，这也是已经转队到纽约宇宙的贝肯鲍尔首次回到拜仁的球场，与拜仁慕尼黑踢了一场友谊赛。

原本以为这会是一场温馨的老队友之间的比赛，谁知道拜仁这些前队友们居然丝毫不顾及前队长的尊严，狠狠地踢了七个球，把实力稍微有些差距的纽约宇宙踢个灰头土脸。而且这场比赛中，鲁梅尼格完成了个人的帽子戏法。

「卡勒你居然这样对自己的偶像……」

这场比赛最终结局是7-1，在电视机前的普拉蒂尼目瞪口呆，看来德国人發起狠来，连自己人也不留面子呀。

至于另一场是几个月后，拜仁与阿贾克斯的比赛，这还是克鲁伊夫的退役赛，最终比分8比0，鲁梅尼格又再次帽子戏法，让他的偶像克鲁伊夫在自己的告别赛中有些难看。

「看来我以后还是少惹德国人吧…」普拉蒂尼说着，他看着鲁梅尼格那张秀气的脸，搭配上腼腆又可爱的笑容，实在想不到他在球场上是个这么狠的人。

虽然鲁梅尼格和他说，因为到荷兰的一路上他们受到了不少差别对待，没人接待和住廉价旅店就算了，一路上更有荷兰球迷对他们吐口水，不但用髒话辱骂他们，还有人骂他们是纳粹要他们滚回德国，虽然说是因为历史因素在裡面，但拜仁球员们还是觉得很委屈与气愤，于是他们决定狠起来，认真地踢比赛，也算是一种报復吧。

「德国人有双重性格，让他们转换人格的关键就是比赛的哨音。」最后，普拉蒂尼得出这样的结论，德国球员球场上和球场下是两个人，而且这不只是鲁梅尼格一个人，在很多德国球员身上都可以得到这样的应证。

『我以后如果举办退役告别赛，可千万不能找拜仁慕尼黑呀！』看着鲁梅尼格的背影，普拉蒂尼在心中發誓着，毕竟他可不想在自己的退役球赛中，看着自家球门被人狠狠灌进七个球。

由于球队大胜汉堡，可以说是法国足球报仇了德国足球，因此圣艾蒂安总教练让球员们多放一天假，可以在德国当地多待一天。

夜晚，两人窝在客厅，盖着一条被子，看着电视播放的录影带，是普拉蒂尼在法甲的比赛，看这场比赛，纯粹是因为普拉蒂尼在这场比赛中踢进两球。

「圣艾蒂安现在排名第三了，有机会拿到法甲冠军。」

「还早呢！比赛还有大半赛季…」

「要是这个赛季我们都能拿到联赛冠军，那下个赛季，也许就有机会在欧冠场上碰面？」

说到这裡，两人不约而同地發出笑声，现在说这些好像太早了一点。

看着比赛，虽然两人都盖着被子，但可能因为天气冷，两人不知不觉身体靠在了一起，就像大多数的情侣的互动一样，只是一般情侣会看电影，而他们选择看对方的比赛影片。

看着看着，两人都累了，毕竟这个赛季三线作战实在有些吃不消，两人就这么头靠着头睡着了，等鲁梅尼格醒过来，才發现录像带的比赛早已播完。

「米歇尔，醒醒！我们去睡进吧。」

「什么？比赛播完了？看来法甲的比赛有多死气沉沉，居然看到睡着了。」看着鲁梅尼格关上电视，普拉蒂尼有些感叹，「以后还是看你的比赛吧。」

「别这么说！」

说着，两人躺上了床，却感觉睡意全消，又再继续聊天，看来对鲁梅尼格和普拉蒂尼两人而言，和对方相处的时间真的是怎样都嫌不够多呀。

毕竟隔天，普拉蒂尼就要和球队回法国了，下一次见面，如果没有意外的话，就是12月底的金球奖颁奖典礼了。


	22. 1980年金球奖

1980年12月27日，这天的天气特别好，温暖的阳光洒进房间裡，鲁梅尼格起的很早，或者说他根本没睡，是的，鲁梅尼格失眠了，因为12月27日这天是第二十五届金球奖颁奖典礼。

1979年的金球奖评选鲁梅尼格排名第二，1980年鲁梅尼格开始大放异彩，不但帮助球队拿下德甲冠军，自己也拿到个人荣誉德甲金靴，而在欧州杯期间，鲁梅尼格的优异表现让德国媒体认为他会赢得该年金球奖，这些期许对鲁梅尼格来说是一种鼓励，但也是一种压力。

这次和他一起入选的球员有舒斯特尔和普拉蒂尼，鲁梅尼格心情很紧张，他并不是怕输给他们，毕竟无论是舒斯特尔还是普拉蒂尼，都是和他一样优秀的球员。

鲁梅尼格很少在白天喝咖啡，但是今天他灌了一大杯黑咖啡，毕竟要是在颁奖典礼上睡着了，那可真是太丢脸了。

法国的颁奖典礼会场。

鲁梅尼格和德国队友还有贝肯鲍尔来到颁奖典礼的会场，今年因为有欧洲杯奖项的颁奖，所以典礼气氛更为热络。

这并不是鲁梅尼格第一次参加金球奖的颁奖典礼，只是以前都是小透明，站在会场只有偶尔几个德国记者会过来访问而已，但这次鲁梅尼格已经成为全场焦点。

「鲁梅尼格先生，你对这次得奖有信心吗？」一踏进会场，一大票的媒体立刻包围了上来。

「我…」鲁梅尼格一时不知道要怎么回答，虽然媒体报导都几乎笃定是他得奖，但是这样说出来似乎不太好，想想前几个月自己说要再为拜仁拿下一座欧冠奖盃，就被骂说高傲自大。

「不到最后公布结果，一切都有不确定。」贝肯鲍尔赶在鲁梅尼格开口前，先替他回答了，毕竟这种问题要是回答不好，可能又会被说是骄傲了。

「会担心自己的地位被后辈超越吗？」

「如果有那么一天，我会感到非常欣慰，因为这代表我们德国足坛人才辈出，完全不需要担心。」

只能说足球皇帝就是足球皇帝，發言完全不会得罪人，不过这番答复之后让贝肯鲍尔再次成为媒体的焦点，突然间贝肯鲍尔觉得对鲁梅尼格有些抱歉，毕竟今天的主角应该是他。

鲁梅尼格一点也不在意被人抢了风头，他有些紧张的东张西望，比起颁奖，他更期待能不能见到那个人。

「卡勒！」一个熟悉的声音在后方响起。

「米歇尔，好久不见。」

好久，其实也就才一个月的时间而已，但是对两人来说是真的好久。

普拉蒂尼将脸贴上鲁梅尼格的脸，并做出亲吻脸颊的动作，这是法国人很常见的打招呼方式，鲁梅尼格也给予同样的回应，一个记者捕捉到这个画面。

这次的颁奖典礼，入选前三名的人分别是德国籍的鲁梅尼格与舒斯特尔，还有法国籍的普拉蒂尼，显然这次金球奖成为一次德法大战。

「有信心吗？」普拉蒂尼问着，虽然这次他也入选前三名，但普拉蒂尼很明白，得奖的不会是自己，应该是鲁梅尼格和舒斯特尔其中一人，毕竟论国家队和俱乐部，他们都表现太优秀了。

「还不确定呢…」

不过在德国媒体这裡也有点小小内鬨，有些人比较看好在巴萨隆纳踢球的舒斯特尔。

「卡勒，我觉得你比舒斯特尔厉害多了。」普拉蒂尼在鲁梅尼格耳边小声地说着，「他没来参加吗？」

「嗯，也不知道，他说这么无聊的颁奖典礼才不想来呢。」鲁梅尼格无奈地叹口气，这个队友真的是非常难相处，『也许我就是和他合不来吧…』

主持人走上了舞台，颁奖典礼准备开始了。

「卡勒，那我过去那裡了。」普拉蒂尼说完，往法国队友们坐的位子走过去，毕竟他在继续和鲁梅尼格在一起，实在有些奇怪。

走回位置的时候，普拉蒂尼看到舒斯特尔也和其他队友来了，虽然他一脸不情愿的样子，不过这可是一年一次的盛大颁奖典礼，再说今年德国队也拿了冠军，即使不想来恐怕也身不由己。

「米歇尔，真的好帅。」鲁梅尼格小小声地自言自语着。

相比前几年，普拉蒂尼还有些稚气，穿起西装反而有一种偷穿爸爸西装的感觉，但是如今，他成为法国队长，担起国家队的荣誉责任，几年下来的磨练，当年的稚气已经褪去，现在穿起西装来帅气十足。

当然鲁梅尼格自己也是，在拜仁多年的磨练，当年刚加入球队时的小圆脸，现在都快瘦成瓜子脸了，前几天回到家裡的时候，鲁梅尼格的母亲还差一点认不出儿子。

「哈哈，弗朗茨，看来你在卡勒心中最帅的地位要动摇囉！」队友们椰榆着。

「说这是什么话？」贝肯鲍尔无奈的苦笑一下，拍了拍鲁梅尼格的肩膀，「颁奖典礼要开始了。」

鲁梅尼格坐回位置上，坐在他身旁的是贝肯鲍尔与汉斯穆勒。

颁奖典礼开始，会场很热闹，鲁梅尼格也和一旁的汉斯穆勒聊天，这是他在国家队最聊得来的好朋友。

坐在鲁梅尼格后方的普拉蒂尼，整场都心不在焉的看着鲁梅尼格的背影。

他怎么有一种感觉，两人的距离似乎有点拉开了，曾经有媒体询问，他是否会羡慕或是嫉妒鲁梅尼格呢？虽然回答一定是没有，但是普拉蒂尼却无法否认，对鲁梅尼格确实有那种奇妙的感觉，并不是嫉妒他，相反的是觉得自己还不够努力。

可是，这也不是他自己能够决定的，法国队他尽力了，这次欧洲杯就是差一点，而法甲联赛的实力就是稍微差一些，这些是他多努力进球都无法改变的。

『也许这就是贝肯鲍尔先生所担心的吧…』

总算到了颁發这届金球奖得主的时候了，当主持人大声地唸出获奖的是鲁梅尼格，整个会场的德国媒体几乎都快暴动了，这是继盖德穆勒和贝肯鲍尔之后第三位获得该奖项的德国人。

整个德国足坛非常欣喜，这个金球奖肯定了鲁梅尼格的实力，也证明他确实有能力担起皇帝二世的名号。

这一刻起，鲁梅尼格成为欧洲足坛最厉害的球星，鲁梅尼格已经用这座金球奖告诉大家，他可以接班贝肯鲍尔，继续發扬德国足球的伟大历史。

鲁梅尼格走上舞台，从主持人手中接过奖盃，台下的闪光灯一刻也没停过，之后鲁梅尼格也领取了欧洲杯最佳球员奖盃，和他一接上台接受颁奖的还有德国队友，分别是拿下最佳射手奖的阿洛夫斯，以及因为最后绝杀进球拿到最佳进球奖的赫鲁贝施。

舒斯特尔、福斯特、布里格尔、汉斯穆勒等人也都入选最佳阵容，加上最后的冠军大奖盃，这一年可以说是属于德国足球的一年。

「恭喜你，鲁梅尼格先生！」虽然得奖的德国球员很多，但是媒体的焦点都集中在鲁梅尼格身上。

「你拿下金球奖，想必想签约你的球队又要付出更高的签约金了吧？」

「我已经和拜仁签约到1985年了。」鲁梅尼格说着，这代表着，想要签下他就要付出更多的签约金，也许就让其他球队却步了。

「那么你都不打算到国外踢球吗？」记者们惊呼着，毕竟拜仁虽然也是有资格争夺欧冠的强队，但是能够有更好的發展，不应该是更好吗？像他的国家队队友舒斯特尔，到西甲巴萨隆纳踢球，施蒂利克到皇家马德里踢球。

鲁梅尼格摇摇头，「乌利说了，我是最棒的球员，要我留在拜仁直到退役。」

鲁梅尼格是个不喜欢改变的人，也不想要对未来不确定，所以他总是提早计画一切。鲁梅尼格和拜仁签约完成之后，他的心情非常轻鬆，至少他不用再担心未来几年会有什么突發状况，等1985年合约到了，如果身体还可以继续踢这样高张力比赛，那么再续个一到两年，之后就在拜仁退役。

这天晚上，鲁梅尼格和贝肯鲍尔等人一起住在饭店，并没有到普拉蒂尼家过夜，毕竟现在他可是媒体的焦点，要是和以前一样，那么两人的关係可能会被媒体發现，到时候不但造成双方麻烦，也可能给俱乐部带来困恼。

「这就是成名的代价吧…」

这一晚两人都深有体会，以前比赛的时候，两人还可以在比赛结束后去约会，然后共度一晚，现在他们连要一起过一夜都没办法。

第二天，媒体希望鲁梅尼格站在巴黎凯旋门前让大家拍一张照片，一开始鲁梅尼格有些害羞，好像历届金球奖得主没有人这样做吧？

「没事的卡勒，就当是个纪念吧！」普拉蒂尼拉着鲁梅尼格来到香榭丽舍大街，果然媒体一看到两人，立刻蜂拥而上。

鲁梅尼格站在凯旋门前，手捧着金球奖奖杯，此刻的她就像是拿到奖的小孩子一样，紧张又兴奋，一旁的媒体不停地拍照，都想要纪录这位新科的欧洲巨星。

而和鲁梅尼格同年纪的普拉蒂尼在这次的票选中获得了第三名，也不免要被人追问感想。

「虽然这次你获得第三名，但是票数落差有些大，你会失望吗？」

「一点也不失望，据我所知，几乎所有评审都将卡勒放在首位，他是非常优秀的球员，我也要更加努力追上他才可以！」

普拉蒂尼说着，虽然媒体会觉得他是在打官腔，毕竟这次排名第二的舒斯特尔，这个跟鲁梅尼格同样是德国人的天才球员对于自己输给鲁梅尼格感到很不愉快，虽然说舒斯特尔的性格和其他球星相比较为桀骜不驯，例如他就敢在媒体面前批评队友或是教练。

普拉蒂尼是發自真心为鲁梅尼格开心，一来他们其实并没有直接竞争关係，二来，这个媒体们不知道的秘密，那就是两人可是恋人的关係。

『希望下次我也能站在这裡让媒体拍照。』看着站在凯旋门前让记者拍照的鲁梅尼格，普拉蒂尼心中这么想着。

记者们似乎终于拍够了照片，终于愿意放下相机，只见鲁梅尼格向大家点头道谢后，往普拉蒂尼的方向走去。

「你们不会觉得，他们俩太过亲密了吗？」

「可不是吗？还那么亲密的称呼对方的名字！」

「还好吧！年纪相同，除了足球有共同话题，这不是很正常吗？」

「是这样没错，可是上次我看到他们一起出现在巴黎一家咖啡厅，那简直就像…就像是在约会。」

「哈哈！你在胡说什么？」

「不过感情再怎么好也只有现在了吧？以后会经历那么多竞争。」

「还是下一届世界杯的热门球队呢！」

记者们你一句我一句地说着。

而在一旁，普拉蒂尼看着鲁梅尼格拿着奖杯走了过来。

「比踢球还累？」普拉蒂尼笑着说，「看来你还是不太会应付媒体。」

「比起应付媒体，我还是擅长踢球，而且，我现在只想好好休息，过几天还要去乌拉圭比赛…」

「嗯，不过看来你的梦想暂时不能实现了，你看，又有一批媒体过来了。」鲁梅尼格顺着普拉蒂尼手指的方向看，果然又有好几位记者走了过来。

「米歇尔，这次陪我一起访问吧。」

「什么？这样不好吧，明明你是主角…」

「那有什么关係，我都快想不出什么感谢词来回应他们了。」说着，鲁梅尼格叹口气，他好想马上离开，可是这样好像又不妥当。

「那好吧，我就说，我是你这个成功球员背后的男人？」挑了挑眉，普拉蒂尼笑着说。

「别闹了！」鲁梅尼格拍了拍普拉蒂尼，要是这样回答，那他还是自己回应记者吧。

「开玩笑的！哈哈！我这么说，赫内斯先生他们不冲到法国把我杀了？」

「在聊什么？这么开心？」

走过来的记者们好奇的问着，当然两人不会说的。


End file.
